Love the Babysitter
by HappyOwl
Summary: Annabeth Chase needs money and Sally Jackson needs a babysitter to look after her two young children, Polly and Tyson. So Sally hires Annabeth. But what happens when Percy Jackson, the eldest son, meets Annabeth? Percabeth, Thalico, and more!
1. You Are Hired

**I don't own PJO.**

**I know, I know, I should not have started a new story. But this idea is chasing me for over two months and I felt that if I don't wrote it I would die! If anyone read my other stories, I apologize, I will update as soon as possible.**

**Thank you and please enjoy the chapter!**

**Love the babysitter **

"You're hired!" -Sally Jackson said. She's a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, beautiful features and a big heart. She was kind and good, never got angry with her children. Her husband was Paul Blofis, a high school teacher. With him, Sally had two children, Polly, a brown-eyed blonde girl. Polly was cheerful, kind and curious, she loved the big girl stuff, like makeup and dresses, what made older people worship her. There was Tyson too, a baby only a year old. His eyes were big and brown and he had almost no hair.

But Sally also had an older son. Percy. Percy's father had abandoned them when she was pregnant, but Sally knew it was for good reason. He was dyslexic and had ADHD and people considered him a troublemaker. But his appearance made the girls fall for him, even some older ladies. Percy was the replica of his father. His hair was black and messy; his green eyes were a beautiful, wild and changing, like the sea. His skin was tanned, and he had perfect muscles, not marked, but there they were.

But back to the topic...School started in two days, making Paul be more busy and unable to care for children. Sally would, but she had a job in a candy store. She knew that Percy didn't have the ability to care for his half-brothers, so Sally was looking for a babysitter. Two days ago, one of the friends of Sally, Frederick Chase, had told him that his daughter was in search of a job to get money and that she would be happy to care for her children. Then Sally had arranged a meeting with the daughter of Frederick in a cafe to talk.

She had only seen the girl once before they go and live in San Francisco. She was Percy's age, and now she saw her, Sally had to admit that she was very, very beautiful.

Her name was Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. Her hair was curly and blond, and was now tied in a neat ponytail high. Her skin was tanned and her body was athletic. Anyone could think she was a typical California girl, just until you saw her eyes. They were gray, like storm clouds, but shone with intelligence. The way she spoke and acted told Sally that she was a very intelligent girl.

"Really?" -Annabeth said surprised.

Sally smiled and nodded- "Sure, why not? You seem like a good girl"

Annabeth smiled- "Thank you. I promise I will not disappoint you"

"I know. But I have a question... Why you save money?" -Annabeth's face fell a little, and Sally regretted asking that question.

"Well, I always wanted to be an architect, and I hear there's a very good university here in New York, but is very expensive and dad can't afford it. So I've been looking for a job to pay for it. Also, I'm studying for a test that they will give me, and if I pass they will give me a scholarship, but it is very complicated and I don't think that I can do it..." -Annabeth had taken a great interest in her coffee cup.

Sally smiled sadly at the girl who was in front of her- "Well, maybe I don't know you much, but I think you're a very smart girl and I promise you'll pass the exam and be a great architect"

Annabeth looked at Sally with hope and gratitude in her eyes- "You think?" -She nodded- "Wow, Thanks Mrs. Jackson, I think anyone had told me a thing like that"

"Oh, please tell me Sally"

Annabeth chuckled- "Sure Sally"

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 3?"

"Of course, Mr. Jack- Sally" -Annabeth smiled.

Each paid their things and said goodbye.

-.-.-.-.-

Today was a cold day in New York. The icy wind was blowing hard, making Sally hairs flying against her face. She walked until she could get a taxi to drive her home.

Sally opened the door of her house and entered, closing it behind quickly to keep out dirt into the house. She sighed and was received by Polly ran down the stairs to hide behind her legs. Seconds later, her eldest son down the stairs with an angry expression, looking directly at Polly.

"Mom! Help me!" -Polly murmured against her legs.

"Percy, what happened?" -Sally said tiredly.

He looked at his mother, and his expression softened a bit- "Polly stole my pen" -Sally now understands why Percy was so angry. Normally, her son didn't get angry unless it was something serious. The pen was the only memory that Percy had of his father, and although it was a common pen, he cared for it as if it were the most important.

"Polly," -Sally tried to reason- "Give the pen to your brother and tell him you're sorry"

"But," -Polly began to protest- "I want the pen"

Sally sighed again- "Polly, give it to your brother. If you want I can buy you one at the mall tomorrow. Besides, why do you want a pen? You don't know how to write"

"But I want this one!"

"Polly!"

Her daughter sighed- "Alright"- She walked over to Percy, who ducked to be at her height. Polly extended the pen as if it is painful to leave- "Sorry" -she murmured.

Percy snatched it from her little hand and put it in the pocket of his jacket- "I forgive you, but don't do it again" -Polly nodded slightly and threw her arms around the neck of her half-brother. He was surprised by the action, but smiled and hugged her back. Sally smiled at her children. They wanted like brothers, and she loved it so.

When they separated, Percy stood up and Polly turned to her mother.

"Mommy... you hired a babysitter?" -Her daughter asked, her hands twitching.

Sally nodded- "Yes, and-"

"But Mom..." -her two children began to protest, saying that they did not need a babysitter, that they already were big, so on.

"Kids, enough!" -Both fell silent instantly- "She is a girl of your age Percy, and she is very pretty and intelligent, and she will take over Tyson while I'm gone. She will help you with homework and clean the house"

"You think she likes princesses and tea?" –Her daughter of 6 year old asked innocently. Sally hesitated. She didn't think that Annabeth was a girly-girl, but she didn't want to disappoint her daughter.

"Sure honey, she will also play with you" -Polly's face lit up and she went to her room.

Percy snorted- "Please tell me that this is not a bitchy crazy babysitter that all she wants to do is kiss me" -Sally remembered the last babysitter she had hired for two days in the summer. Paul and she had gone for Montauk alone a weekend and she had hired a girl named Calypso to look after Tyson. She was a nice girl and pretty as she was, but Percy told her that the first day she had sent Polly and Tyson to bed early and that she had chased him through the house to get a kiss. At the end of the day, Percy had managed to her to leave and he cared for his brothers for the rest of the weekend. Beautiful story.

"No, Percy" -Sally smiled- "Annabeth is a good girl, and I also know his father. And I think when you were 5 or 6 years you met, and were very good friends"

She approached him and ruffled his son's hair before going to the kitchen.

"I don't remember any friend" -Percy muttered confused.

-.-.-.-.-

The next day, the whole house was a mess. It was nearly three o'clock, the hour when Annabeth would go to the house. Sally dressed for work, Paul finished arranged to go to school, Tyson cried and Percy and Polly fought over the remote.

But the house was silent when the doorbell rang.

"Percy, open the door that must be Annabeth!" –Sally yelled.

Polly stuck her tongue out at Percy and stayed with the remote. He groaned in frutracion and rose from the couch. He looked at his watch. Three o'clock.

'_Wow, this girl is too specific'_ -he thought.

Percy opened the door only to meet with a girl. A very pretty one, in his opinion. She had curly blond hair tied in a ponytail. Her skin was tanned and you could tell that her body was athletic. But what caught the attention of Percy were her eyes. They were stormy gray, shining with intelligence.

Percy smiled- "The new babysitter?" –She nodded- "Hi, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you" -He extended his hand for a greeting.

She shook his hand- "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase"

**A/N= So? What do you think about this, guys? Bad, good, excellent, horrible? Tell me what you think in your reviews! Forgive my grammatical errors, I'm not from USA and English is not my first language...** **Any idea is accepted, thank you all for reading!**

**HappyOwl**


	2. First Day In Jackson's Home

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Oh my God! 17 reviews for one chapter!? You are the best! Thanks to: TaylorSwift33, SailorMoonAddict, BeautifulMystery23, Vyvyvavoom, audrey199, A daughter of Poseidon, .I' , Beaulover, percabeth4ever, Seth Jackson, ValenDea, geust, annabeth the wise girl, kooky656, ChivzThePercabethShipper101 and Troubled PuRpLe for their amazing reviews! And thanks to everyone who put me in favorites and all who follow me!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Love the babysitter**

_She shook his hand- "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase"_

Annabeth pulled her hand of the greeting. She looked at the guy standing in front of her. He had jet black hair and disheveled, his skin was tanned, as if he spent much time in pools or the sea, his has sea-green eyes, and he wore a black V-neck shirt that made his muscles be noticed.

Maybe Annabeth's friend, Silena Beauregard will describe him as hot, but she did not care. She was here to take care of children and make money, not to get boyfriend...

She had moved to New York a year ago, attending Goode High School because her father had been transferred (again) to there. But that's a story for another time…

Annabeth could make out a small figure climbing the stairs quickly, but she thought it was her imagination.

"So..." -Percy said uncomfortably- "You're not a psycho girl, right?"

Annabeth blinked, surprised by the sudden question- "Umm, no"

He smiled- "Good start" -Percy stepped aside to let her pass- "Welcome to the Jackson home"- Annabeth smiled and went into the house. The walls were white, with some pictures and photos, wooden floor and the staircase was on one side. That was just the hall. She listened as Percy closed the door behind her. Seconds later, Sally Jackson down the stairs with her work uniform and a smile on her face.

"Annabeth! Oh, thanks for coming!" -Sally said relieved.

"Of course I was coming, Mr. Jackson, it's my job"

"Well, I'd like to stay, but I'm late for work. Tyson is in the cradle and I think I saw Polly up to her room" -She paused, as if she were thinking of something forgotten- "Oh, Paul is going to left at 4 and Percy, show Annabeth the house. Annabeth, you already know the schedules and what to do, I'll be back at 7:30" -With that, she kissed his son on the cheek and walked out the door.

Annabeth had been surprised. All the guys she knew didn't want their mothers show affection towards them when a girl was there, but Percy had accepted his mother's kiss.

'_Maybe Percy is different...'_ -Annabeth thought.

"Well, this is the hall" -Percy said- "You want to leave your jacket and your bag here?" -he asked gently.

Annabeth smiled- "Okay" -She took off her jean jacket and backpack from her shoulder and handed it to Percy, who hung the jacket on the rack and left the backpack on a chair.

"Well, let's continue" -He said as he began to walk around the house, showing her around. After ending the first floor, Percy went to the stairs, but before boarding, he turned to Annabeth.

"Oh, there are some rules in this house" -She frowned- "One: Do not come into my room without touching. Two: don't let any redhead get into this house. Long story, don't ask"

Annabeth had an incredulous face- "Sure, sir, anything else?" -she asked sarcastically.

Percy glanced at Annabeth- "Yes, don't do the smart" –She rolled her eyes.

He climbed the stairs, with her following closely. Percy pointed to the room of his parents, his and stopped at Polly's. He approached the door and knock a couple of times, but got no response.

"Polly!" –he called.

"What?" -She called back.

"Come meet the new babysitter! She is a bit stubborn" -He muttered.

"Hey!" -Annabeth protested. Percy chuckled.

"But I don't want a nanny!" -Percy sighed.

"Remember what Mom said? Annabeth loves princesses and tea!" -Annabeth was confused. She hated the princesses and tea. But she knew that he was saying it to get Polly out, so she remained silent. And it worked, because immediately a 6-year-old appeared at the door. She was a very pretty girl, with blond hair tied in two braids, a blue dress and brown eyes.

She smiled- "Hi, I'm Annabeth"

Polly smiled shyly- "I'm Polly" -There was a small awkward silence between the three people until Polly spoke again- "Sooo... what is your favorite princess?"

That caught her off guard. She began to think of all the princesses and their stories, trying to choose the most interesting. Finally, her mind settled on some princess of blue dress.

"Umm, Cinderella" -she had chosen Cinderella for her story. It was quite similar to Annabeth's. She had a bad stepmother, as Annabeth. She had two bad stepsisters, and although Annabeth had two stepbrothers (one good and one bad) it was still the same.

"I like more Aurora, but Cinderella is very cool, too" -Polly smiled- "I'm going to watch TV" -she came out of her room jumping. When she had gone downstairs, Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Who is Aurora?" -they both said at the same time. Then both chuckled.

"I guess it's a princess..." -Percy said between laughs.

"No! Seriously, thanks for the discovery, detective!" -Annabeth said sarcastically, but still smiling.

"You're welcome" -Percy replied. She rolled her eyes- "Well, this is the room of Tyson" -He pointed to a wooden door. Annabeth nodded. Both entered the baby's room. The walls were a light blue; the floor was white and had small, subtle decorations, suitable for a baby's room. Small sounds came from the cradle, making Percy and Annabeth would approach the crib.

A baby dressed in pajamas was sucking his thumb, staring at the ceiling with his big brown eyes.

"Aww! This is Tyson?" -Percy nodded- "He is so cute!" -She rose at Tyson, setting him against her chest. The baby looked at her curiously, but don't cry.

"Yes, he-" -he was interrupted by the cry of a man.

"Percy!"

"In Tyson's room!" –he yelled back. Steps echoed through the room until a man came into the room. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. Annabeth could confuse him with a movie star. He wore a brown leather jacket, a white button shirt, dark jeans and stylish shoes. He smiled, showing his white teeth.

"Annabeth, this is Paul Blofis, my stepfather. Paul, this is Annabeth, the new nanny" -Percy presented.

"Oh, hello then" -Paul reached out.

Annabeth smiled and held one of her hands, holding Tyson with the other. She knew the history of the family, like that Percy wasn't the son of Paul, that Sally and he were married when Percy was nine and that Polly was born a year later, the basic things to not be confused. Actually, it was not very different from the story of Annabeth.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Chase. Sally told me a little about you" -He broke the greeting. She didn't respond, just kept smiling. Actually, she did not know what to say. Paul cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable- "Well, I have to go to work, see you at seven"

"Goodbye, Mr. Blofis" -she said.

"Bye" –Percy said.

Before Paul out the door, he turned to Annabeth- "What school are you going, if I may ask?"

She raised an eyebrow- "Goode High School. It will be my second year there"

Paul's face lit up, showing surprise and joy- "Really? I teach there. I will be happy to be your teacher" –Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Blofis, but do not think it's a great pleasure. Although I have high notes, I'm dyslexic and I have ADHD" -she said sadly, ending with a sigh.

"Ah, don't worry" -he said carelessly- "Goode has treated children like you too, also, you will not be the only, Percy also is dyslexic and has ADHD"

She looked at Percy. He was clenching his jaw, looking at Paul as if to say: 'That's enough'. Fortunately, Paul got the message and said goodbye once more, leaving the house. An uncomfortable silence between Percy and Annabeth stay, until he decided to break it.

"I'm going to my room" -he said leaving the room.

"Okay" -she muttered annoyed. Her first day at work and she already had a strange and bipolar relationship with the older brother, a teacher who was probably already decided to give her a bad year for having ADHD and she still didn't know which fucking princess was Aurora.

'_Just perfect' _-she thought.

Although, she didn't mind having to deal with Percy, because she had to admit, he was a little (just a little) cute. And she believed that Paul was not a bad teacher, as certain that she'd had in San Francisco. He looked good and understandable, and if Percy was in her class and had the same problems, he would be good for both. And she would look for Aurora on the Internet later.

Wait. She was going to Goode, and too Percy. Which meant they would have to see every day for almost a full day? Well, Annabeth honestly had no problem with that.

She looked at Tyson and smiled- "You are going to be on my side, no?" -she kissed the baby's forehead.

Annabeth sighed and down the stairs with the baby in her arms.

**A/N= Well, honestly I'm not proud of this chapter, but it's long, so... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it a bit. A Question! Who would like to me to put the clothing worn by characters in my profile?** **Tell me in your reviews! Thanks everyone, I love you!**

**HappyOwl**


	3. Students Arrive

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Thanks to: percythepanda, TaylorSwift33, ShimmeringDaisyFace, Guest, AlI'mmaslapyou2, ValenDea, kooky656, PurpleQueen981, annabeth the wise girl and aPJOluvinGUEST for their reviews. You guys are sooo amazing!** **I decided I'm going to put the clothes on my profile, so do not forget to check them!** **Remember, your reviews = me happy and inspired = faster updates and good chapters. Got it? :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Love the Babysitter**

Most of the people on their first day of school are awakened by their alarm clocks or their parents calling them. Well not Annabeth.

Her first day as babysitter had been a success. Things had gone well, she had complied, even Sally had congratulated for her good job cleaning the house and looking after children. But it had left her exhausted, so when she gets home, she ate and went to bed.

But the next morning, in her sleep, she felt cold water fall on her face like a bullet. Her face shot out of her pillow at the sudden contact. Laughter and footsteps were heard in the room, and she immediately knew the originator.

"Matthew!" she angry shout "I will kill you!"

Annabeth ran after him, chasing him around the house. Yes, that's the evil twin.

"Why did you do that?" she screams.

"Annabeth!" a deep voice came from behind her. She pursed her lips and turned, meeting her father. Frederick Chase was a tall man, sturdy, blond and brown eyes, intelligent. He worked as a history teacher at a university. "What are you doing? Why are you shouting at this hour?"

Annabeth glared. "Well, your son throws cold water on my face!"

His father sighed. "Annabeth, I'll talk to him later. Now go get dressed or you're going to be late" she looked at her father once more before walking to her room.

Annabeth took a shower, brush her teeth and let her hair fall freely down her back. She got a simple white shirt, jeans light, white sneakers and a jacket buttons, black and white with an 'A' red in it.

She grabbed her backpack and went down to breakfast.

20 minutes later, she was at school. Students walked and talked, telling their holidays, gossiping and anything. Annabeth sighed and studied the site in search of her group of friends. Until her eye fell on some black-haired girl.

Annabeth smiled and approached her. "Thalia!" Thalia Grace smiled and hugged Annabeth. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement; her eyes were black delineated, making her eyes stand out more, her black hair was over her shoulders. She wore a black shirt that said 'AC / DC', a dark pink pants, black sneakers with studs and some bracelets.

"How you been?" Thalia asked.

"Great and you?" Annabeth said smiling.

"Good!"

"Annabeth, Thalia" a shout came from afar. Both girls went to see their best friend, Piper McLean, running toward them. Her skin was more tanned, her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled and her choppy brown hair fell on her back, with some small braided. She wore a white blouse with collar, dark pink shorts, a black belt and black sandals. The three girls hugged awhile since Piper was gone three months to Hawaii with his father.

When they separated, the three began to talk at once, but ended in laughter.

"Okay, okay, you first Thalia," Annabeth said smiling

"So... some boyfriend in Hawaii, Piper?" she asked moving her eyebrows.

Piper rolled her eyes. "No, none"

"Do not tell me you're still having this stupid crush on Jason," Annabeth raised an eyebrow, looking at Piper with concern.

She sighed wistful "Of course! He is so... handsome"

"Hey! You're talking about my brother!" Thalia protest. Piper and Annabeth laughed, knowing that Thalia never got angry when Piper spoke about Jason. Rather, Thalia supported Piper.

"Sure, sure," Piper paused "Surely you still have a crush on Nico" Annabeth burst into laughter at the sight of Thalia's face, it was priceless.

"W-What? Of course not!" Thalia replied.

"Thalia, don't lie, your face betrays you! You look like a tomato now!" Another round of laughter erupted between Piper and Annabeth when Thalia covered her face to hide her blush.

"Moving on," Thalia said uncomfortably "you get work, Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiled "Yes, I did. I'm babysitting."

"Seriously?" Piper asked "In what house?"

"Well," Annabeth started "There lives, Sally Jackson, the mother, Paul Blofis, the father, Percy Jackson, the eldest son, oh, and he isn't Paul's son, is a long story, don't ask. There is Polly and Tyson too"

"Percy Jackson, like THE Percy Jackson?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't think that there is another Percy Jackson, so I think we are talking about the same guy" Annabeth said with a frown, not understanding what Piper wanted to say. Thalia and Piper exchanged looks like they couldn't believe something. Annabeth hated that.

"Annabeth! Maybe you lost your memory or something?" Thalia asked "Percy Jackson is the guy who ignores Rachel!"

Realization crossed Annabeth's face "Oh, there he looked familiar. I had the intuition that I had seen him somewhere, but did not know from where"

Piper shook her head as if she couldn't believe what her friend was saying "Did he recognize you? Or something happened?"

"Of course not!" Annabeth said "As if anything could happen. Also, we do not talk much," she paused, remembering what he had said "he told me that any redhead gets into the house, maybe he was talking about Rachel?"

The three friends laughed until Thalia speak "Well, maybe there is a way to revenge on Rachel..." she said suspiciously.

Annabeth looked at Thalia, while Piper smiled suspiciously, too "What's on your mind?"

"Jealousy" Thalia said.

"Girls!" a shout came from afar. The three girls turned around to find the one and only Silena Beauregard running in her heels towards them. Her black hair was in a complicated bun, her blue eyes were lined with black mascara, and her lips were painted a light pink, like her cheeks. She wore a white shirt with lace, a small sac rolled up to her elbows, cracked jeans and pink heels.

All hugged, happy to be all together again. Well, almost all.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" The girls separated to see Katie Gardner arrive and join them "Now we were all together" All smiled. Katie had her hair in a braid, a little makeup, a flowered dress and brown sandals with a little heel.

They hugged, staying as a team "Oh, girls, Annabeth brought excellent news," Thalia said smiling. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia stupidity "She is babysitter in the house of," she paused of suspense "Percy Jackson"

Silena and Katie opened her eyes in surprise, breaking the hug. "You gotta be kidding" Silena said, although she was smiling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again "No big deal, plus I have to take care of his two siblings, and we barely speak"

"No big deal?" Katie almost yell "You work in the house of Percy Jackson, the dream of most of the girls here, hot guy, and if that were not enough, the objective of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, your enemy"

"How many times I have to say it? She's not my enemy, she is..."

"The girl who makes your life miserable at school?" Thalia finished for her.

"Exactly" Annabeth agreed. All rolled their eyes.

"Urgh," Piper said looking beyond her friends "Looks like whores have arrived" And indeed, the three most odious girls came in Reyna's car. Well, at least in their opinion.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare came out first, leaving her red hair falling on her back. Her face was full of makeup, covering almost all her freckles. She wore a white dress that fit her body, a red jacket sleeves rolled up to her elbows and red heels. Reyna Belladonna left the driver's seat. Her hair was loose too, falling freely down her back. She was wearing jeans, black heels, a white blouse with black polka dots, and a black jacket. And finally, Drew Tanaka got out. Her hair was tied in something complicated; she wore a red dress with lace, black heels, a silver ring and earrings of diamonds.

The whole school had their attention on them, watching as the three girls walked to school together. They had almost reached the door when a new car arrived.

A black car, by the way. A black car carrying the three most desired boys of the school, even if they didn't know it. Nico di Angelo left the driver's seat, watching the place. His brown eyes showed no emotion, his black hair was disheveled, as if just awoke (Which was true). He wore a black shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers. Many people thought he was emo or gothic, but actually he was a good person. Sure, when you were on his side. Jason Grace came out of the back seat, running a hand through his blond hair, smiling. His blue eyes melted the girls. He wore a white shirt, with the football team jacket, blue jeans and red shoes. Finally, Percy Jackson came out of the passenger seat, looking for something in his blue backpack. His black hair was too messy and his sea-green eyes were desperately seeking his missing thing. He was wearing a blue V-neck shirt, dark jeans and white sneakers. And just like that, the girls still wanted him.

"Shit, di Angelo, I still can't find it!" Percy said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Keep looking Jackson, it has to be there!" Percy groaned in frustration, and then closed his backpack.

"I'll look for it later. Let's go to classes," Nico and Jason laughed, and the three began to walk to school, until they saw who were at the door.

"Oh, no" Nico groaned.

"Side door?" Jason suggested.

"Side door" Percy confirmed. The three boys began to walk quickly toward the side door, but not fast enough.

"Guys!" an acute voice called from behind.

**A/N= Heey! How you seemed descriptions of clothing? Horrible, no? It is the second time I do it, so I need to improve, give me time, yeah?** **Forgive my grammatical errors, I'm not from USA, and English is not my first language is Spanish.**

**Yesterday my parents gave me a game of tactics and strategies of War! It's amazing, I feel like Annabeth when I play!** **Oh, well, I do not think you care about, no?**

**Remember to check the clothes in my profile! And this: your reviews = me happy and inspired = faster updates and good chapters. Love you all!**

**HappyOwl**


	4. The First Class Starts

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Oh my GOD! 50 reviews just for 3 chapters? You're amazing. I have no words, but thanks to: daughter-of-zues, Booklover0608, TaylorSwift33, ThaliaDaphneJackson12, That Was Such A Face Palm, SailorMoonAddict, SummerSpirit18, Lina324, Vivi007, Guest, PJOOF16, DaughterofPoseidon917, PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain, NOCHURCHINWILD, annabeth the wise girl, mlmary57, the hiddenn lover and aPJOluvinGUEST for review chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love the babysitter**

_"Guys!" an acute voice called from behind._

Percy cursed the day in which Rachel started to bother him. He did not know why, but since last year, when he entered Goode, Rachel and other girls teased him or asked him out, only to be rejected.

He prayed that Nico and Jason, his best friends, don't turn around at Rachel's call. But they did, and Percy kept walking without turning around. He didn't know where he was going, maybe the side door? Until he saw a familiar blonde.

Annabeth was laughing, along with four other girls. Her blonde hair fell on her back, moving with the warm wind blowing today in New York. Her gray eyes shone, and Percy had to admit that she looked pretty. Natural and pretty.

When he came up to her and her friends, he decided to say hello. Or bother her.

"Hey, Annabeth" he said, smiling.

She turned to look at him "Oh, hi Percy," she smiled "fleeing from Rachel?"

He couldn't help a little laugh out of his mouth "Yeah, that redhead nightmare," Annabeth's group (including her) laughed.

Unfortunately for most students, the bell rang and everyone started running or walking to their classes. Percy started walking backwards, still staring at Annabeth, and going to the side door.

"See ya later!" Percy said smiling "You will have an afternoon full of princesses with Polly,"

"Oh God," Annabeth lamented, causing Percy laugh.

"Yeah, and better than you know who Aurora is this time!" Annabeth's eyes widened and Percy laughed even louder. Then he turned, walking to school.

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth turned to her friends, who looked at her with suspicious smiles. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her friends "Oh, come on,"

All laughed, making their way to classes.

"So, what lessons you have first?" Piper asked, halfway.

"Umm, Math" Annabeth and Thalia said in unison. After that, the two smiled and hi-fived.

"I have history," Silena said with a grimace on her face.

"I have biology," Katie responded "What about you, Piper?"

She wrinkled her nose "English,"

"So do I," a voice came from behind. The girls went to see who it was, but Piper knew that. She threw her arms around her best friend and hugged him so hard that he could no longer breathe.

"Wow, Beauty Queen, I can't breathe" Leo said. Piper separated and watched her best friend. Leo Valdez was a very peculiar guy. His face could be compared with that of a Latino Elf, his hair was black and curly, that most of the time was greased because his job as a car repairman in a workshop. His eyes were brown and warm, but almost always show madness. His smile was crazy and fun, and although he wasn't the cutest boy in school, he replaced it with his attitude of crazy, funny and bad jokes that made people laugh.

Piper frowned "Since when you are taller than me?" she asked, although she liked the change. Leo had always been about her own height, but now he was like 8 inches taller than her. Sure, Piper never been high, but Leo either.

He shrugged "I do not know, maybe Hawaii did you lowest," Piper rolled her eyes while Leo looked at his watch. His eyes widened "Piper, run! We'll be late!"

Piper muttered some curses as she grabbed Leo's wrist and turned around, only to see that her friends were not there "Where are they?"

"Oh, they left while your hugged me," Leo said "Now run!" And in a deft movement, Leo loosened the grip of Piper so he could grab her wrist. They started running (or Leo started to drag Piper) to English class while the other students and some teachers were watching them. Piper couldn't help smiling. After all, they were Piper McLean and Leo Valdez.

-.-.-.-.-

"I'm so happy that I'm with you, I couldn't bear to be alone, in math, a Monday, in the early hours..." Thalia groaned as her and Annabeth entered the classroom.

Annabeth smiled at the statement of Thalia "I think me either," but then frowned "You think we did well at leave Piper?"

Thalia shrugged "I don't know, but you want to be late in your first day?"

"Of course not!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"So?" Thalia questioned.

"Well, you have a point, but she's gonna hate us,"

"Annabeth, Piper never gets mad for a long time, and you know it,"

"Whatever" Annabeth said sitting in a desk, in the back of the room, next to Thalia.

"Urgh" Thalia muttered. Annabeth looked at the room to find out why Thalia was upset, until she saw him. Nico di Angelo was sitting two benches to the left of Annabeth, and Drew Tanaka (aka bitch number one) was trying-but-failing-miserably to flirt with him.

Annabeth smiled "Is someone jealous?" She asked, shaking her shoulders and eyebrows ingratiatingly toward Thalia.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, but it is obnoxious to see,"

"Yeah, sure" Annabeth said sarcastically "that's what dislike you,"

"What are you trying to say?" Thalia looked at her suspiciously.

"Thalia Grace is jealous," Annabeth sang softly.

"Of course not! And if you keep bothering me, I swear-" Thalia began, menacing voice, but was cut off when Mrs. Dodds entered.

"Silence class," the teacher shouted. Instantly everyone sat in their places and fell silent "Now, with the class..."

-.-.-.-.-

Katie sighed. Sure, she loved biology but sometimes it became bored if she was not with any of her friends. And to her luck, Travis and Connor Stoll were in her class.

They were twins, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She thought they were cute, with their eyebrows arched and pointed nose, but she did not have the best relationship with them. The twins were annoying, and seemed to have a special ability to give her jokes. The only difference between them was that Travis was taller than Connor, the only way that people distinguished them.

Although she did not admit it to anyone, she had a secret crush on Travis. She hated him, yet she wanted him. It was like a rival / romance relationship.

"Yoyo, long time, Katie Gardner" two voices called her. She looked up, and effectively the Stoll twins were waving her, sitting in their seats, side by side.

She rolled her eyes "Do not talk to me" she muttered, sitting in the seat farthest from them.

"You know you love me just that you are in a stage of denial," Travis said amusingly, not knowing that he had said was true.

The teacher came into the classroom and the class began.

-.-.-.-.-

Silena really hated school. And more classes in which she was alone. Why? Because she couldn't talk to anyone and she had to take her own notes rather than request them to Annabeth or Piper.

She sighed and sat down on a bench next to last row behind a tall and bulky guy. She didn't want to be discovered sleeping on the first day.

"Silena?" Someone asked next to her. She turned her head with a bored expression, but it completely change when she saw who was at her side.

-.-.-.-.-

"It's official," Leo said, breathing heavily "We are awesome"

And Piper couldn't agree more. They had run almost the entire school at an incredible speed (which leads to their state sweaty), but they got it. They had arrived before the teacher.

Piper smiled "I agree, also I'm glad I didn't have put me heels today," Leo smiled, but a laugh came from behind them. They turned around, and found none other than Jason Grace and Percy Jackson sitting behind them.

Percy was looking for something in his cell (highly concentrated, if you ask) and Jason was the one who was laughing. Piper smiled shyly, but Leo had other plans.

"Hey dude! I'm Leo," he extended his hand.

"Jason, Jason Grace" he shaking hands with Leo. Piper felt Leo's eyes on her, so the poor Valdez received a kick on his leg. He knows that Jason was Piper's crush.

"I'm Piper" she introduced herself.

Jason smiled and shook her hand "Jason" Piper resisted the urge to say 'I know', because hey, who says his name twice? Not that Piper was deaf. Besides the whole school knew his name

She was staring Jason's eyes. They were blue, like the sky, deep and electric. But of course, the moment did not last long as Percy shouted "Yes, Aurora is Sleeping Beauty"

Leo laughed, but Piper frowned "The princess one?"

Percy looked up from his phone and looked "Umm, yes?" he answered timidly.

Piper stifled a laugh "Whatever, I'm Piper"

He shook hands "Percy," after he frowned "One of the friends of Annabeth?"

"Yes," Piper said with a smile.

"Your babysitter?" Jason asked on the edge of laughter.

Percy sent him a death glare "I told you she isn't my babysitter, is Polly and Tyson's"

"Whatever you say, Perce"

"Sorry for the delay, students" said Professor Blofis when entering "But let's start with the class..."

**A/N= So, yeah, that's the chapter. Hope you liked it! Forgive my grammatical errors; English is not my first language is Spanish.** **Oh, and sorry if I make mistakes as in the class schedule or something related to school or places, you know I'm not from USA, I'm from Argentina.** **I'm still speechless by the 50 reviews. You guys are awesome!** **I think when I get to the 100 I will upload two chapters on the same day... But of course, lack for that! Love you all!**

**HappyOwl c=**


	5. The Di Angelo Twins

**I don't own PJO or HOO, Uncle Rick does :(**

**Wow. 78 reviews. Just wow. Wow.**

**Love the Babysitter**

"Bianca!" Silena exclaimed in surprise "How, where, when?" She stammered, surprised to see Bianca di Angelo sitting beside her.

Who is Bianca di Angelo? Well, she is the twin sister of Nico di Angelo. Wavy black hair, silky and shiny. Unlike her brother she did not have dark brown eyes, but had amber eyes. Her skin was pale, olive color. She was a kind person, cheerful and dedicated. She was a great friend of Silena and her friends, but also spent time with other girl groups, as Zoë and Phoebe. Right now, Bianca wore a white shirt with the U.S. flag in gray, light blue jeans, black heels and a gray hat.

Bianca laughed "Silena, calm down! Looks like you're having an attack!"

Silena took a couple of breaths before speaking again "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to live in Italy with your father!"

"Well," Bianca began to explain "At first, everything was fine, but then I started to miss Nico, my friends, everything. So I asked my dad to let me go back, and after a while, he accepted"

"When you come back?"

"A couple of days ago," Bianca smiled.

Silena smiled too, and leaned over to hug Bianca "You have to tell me a lot of things," she said once separated.

"You bet,"

-.-.-.-.-

"I sooo hate school!" Thalia grumbled. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she opened her locker, putting her math stuff and taking biology's.

"You are lucky that we have biology together too," Annabeth pointed "Besides, this is the first day, and we just finished the first period, so I do not know that you complain, or what's left for the rest of the year" Thalia groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"Girls! Look who's with me in history!" The excited cry of Silena came up to them. Thalia turned, and both opened their eyes.

"Bianca!" both cried. The twin di Angelo smiled excitedly and hugged Annabeth and Thalia in a big hug.

"I thought you were in Italy!" Thalia said, her words dripping in emotion.

"Well yes, but I missed everyone so I convinced my dad to come back, and well, here I am!"

"And prettier than ever!" Annabeth said, smiling.

Bianca blushed a little "Thanks,"

"Oh, Bianca, here you are, I've been looking for you," a voice said. Two seconds later, Nico showed up and put an arm around the shoulders of Bianca.

"What?" she said a little upset.

Nico shrugged "I was going to say you that today I'll not be home; I'll go to the Percy's"

"You could tell me later," Bianca objected.

"Yes, but I love bother you," Nico smiled cheekily. But then he seemed to realize the girls around him "Oh, hey"

"Hey," Silena and Annabeth said.

"Hi," Thalia said, nervousness dripping from her mouth. Nico smirked at her.

"I'm Nico," He extended his free hand to her.

"Thalia" she said, calmer now, shaking his hand.

Then, he did the same with Annabeth and Silena "Nice to meet you all," he said, then he turned to Bianca "See you at 8," he kissed Bianca's cheek and left.

Bianca waited until her brother was out to shrug and talk "Well, that was weird"

"Why?" Silena asked.

"He never kisses my cheek," She shrugged her shoulders "Oh, well, where's Katie? And Piper?"

"Bianca?" Two voices said in unison. And indeed, Katie and Piper hugged the Italian girl, who told them why she was here.

"Well, this calls for a celebration," Silena grinned "What do you think if we meet at 4 in the chocolate shop of my dad?"

"Sounds great!" Thalia said, still happy about what had happened just moments ago. The others nodded, but Annabeth.

"I can't," she said sadly. The others frowned "Babysitting,"

"What? You're babysitter?" Bianca asked incredulously.

"Yep," Annabeth nodded "At Jackson's home,"

Bianca's amber and well delineated eyes widened "Really?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes "I see nothing impressive about it. Percy is too much bother and we hardly talk,"

"Yes, but he is hot! And you can see him all day, you know, there are many girls who would like to be in your shoes," Silena said.

"I wonder if Rachel knows..." Piper said distractedly. Annabeth had almost forgotten she was there.

Katie let out a small laugh "I don't know, but when she knows she's going to freak out,"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say that it would be worse, but the bell rang. "Let's go to biology, Annie," Thalia groaned.

"Don't call me Annie" she complained.

"I have biology too!" Piper exclaimed happily. The three smiled and walked to biology.

-.-.-.-.-

"This can't be possible, can it?" Piper whispered under her breath.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her friend. It was all a coincidence. It couldn't be anything else. It was the work of the school computer. Or maybe the principal?

What, you ask? Oh yeah, that Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo were in the same class as them. Sure, Annabeth did not care, but Piper could not seem to look away. And Thalia was already asleep, so do not ask.

The gray-eyed girl looked at her lovesick friend "You're amazing,"

"I know," Piper replied without looking away.

"Actually, that wasn't a compliment,"

"So?"

"You are impossible, McLean" Annabeth said and leaned against her chair. She followed Piper's gaze, and met three guys talking and laughing, unaware of all the girls watching them.

Annabeth started to think about what Silena had said: _'Yes, but he is hot! And you can see him all day, you know, there are many girls who would like to be in your shoes'. _At first she thought she was lying. Because, who would want to be in her shoes? Just nobody.

But then the teacher, Mrs. Thunder, came and started her class.

-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the day had passed without anything in particular, and for the first time, Annabeth leave school happy.

She came home and took a long shower, emphasis on the word 'long'. She came out and brushes her hair, letting it fall wet on her back. She was dressed in a blue striped shirt, shorts and blue sneakers, as the day was quite hot.

"Annabeth, lunch!" her stepmother shouted. Annabeth sighed and grabbed her bag before going down to lunch.

Those cutlets with fries had no chance. Annabeth put her plate to wash before leaving the house and run to the Jackson's.

Now she knew who was Aurora. Sleeping Beauty had no chance, either.

**A/N= Well, that was not my best work. Forgive my grammatical errors! And sorry if you did not like the biology class, I admit it was cheesy to put them all together, but I did it because that will serve for the next chapters.** **Thank you all for reading, you are the best! If anyone has or wants one idea in this story, please send me a PM, I'll put it happily.**

**HappyOwl**


	6. Polly's Secret Crush

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Mynamesnotmario: Look, this story is rated T for something, not? If you have any problems with the 'f' word, I suggest you to do not read this story because it has some curses and swearing. But thanks for review.**

**yassie99: Well sorry if my grammar is 'atrocious'. I already said that English is not my language, and please excuse my mistakes.** **Thanks for volunteering to 'edit' my story, but that would take longer and I want to update faster for my readers. I hope you understand and thank you.**

**Guest: Well I do not know if you reviewed twice, or if you're the same person or two different people with the same name ._. The idea of Percy sick? Well, I'll do a chapter where he gets sick, but it will not be anything serious because this story is not a tragedy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing my story! There are no words to describe how amazing you are!** **And as we pass the 100 reviews, I'll upload two chapters today. This and another one that'll be up in 30 minutes, so stay tuned!**

**Love the Babysitter**

"Hey Annabeth," Percy greeted.

"Hi." Annabeth grinned.

He smiled back and let her inside. His mother came down and took his leave, saying something to Annabeth that Percy did not listen. He went up to his room, where Nico was waiting.

"When are you going to stop having babysitters, Percy?" Nico amusingly said, looking at his biology book, trying to get the answers to their homework.

"When I leave this house or Tyson grow up," Percy explained "And she is not my nanny."

"Sure thing, Perce, sure thing," Nico mocked.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever, you found the question 7?"

-.-.-.-.-

"And this is Pocahontas, and he is John Smith, her boyfriend" Polly explained to Annabeth, as she showed a magazine princesses coloring. The truth is that Annabeth had no idea of what Polly said, but nodded as she gave Tyson milk. They were sitting in the couch in the living, 'seeing' Disney movies.

But suddenly, Polly closed her magazine and leaned her back against the back of the couch, not saying a word.

Annabeth frowned. "What's wrong, Polly"

"Annabeth..." the little girl began, touching the hem of her dress "when you were little, you ever liked a boy?"

That took her by surprise. But now that she thought she had a friend when she was 5 or 6 years old, before going to San Francisco. She could not remember the name of the child, or appearance, but remember he was very sweet, cute and fun, and that's he defended her of other people or children who teased her. She remembered a specific moment, just before she left, when he and she...

"Annabeth?" Polly shook her shoulder, returning her to reality "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." she replied "But why do you ask that?"

Polly's cheeks turned pink "Because... you've seen Percy's friend? The one who is with him now?"

"No, I have not seen him. Which is his name?"

Polly muttered something inaudibly "Sorry, I didn't catch that,"

Polly took a deep breath "Nico"

Annabeth opened her eyes "Nico di Angelo? Polly, he is my age. There are 10 years apart and you're just a little girl,"

Polly's brown eyes hardened "I'm not a little girl! People also say that age doesn't matter in love"

"You don't know what love is" she said softly, but the child didn't calm down.

"And you know?"

"No" she admitted.

"Then you have nothing to say." Polly said and ran to her room.

Annabeth felt a tug on her hair and looked at Tyson, who had already finished the milk, and demanded attention.

Annabeth smiled "Let's annoy your brother?" Tyson laughed and she tickled his belly, causing him to laugh more.

She went upstairs, with Tyson in her arms and went to the door of Percy. She hit a few times and almost instantly Percy was there, watching her frowning.

"What happened?"

"Your sister is mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because she 'likes' Nico and I said it was much difference of age, and then she became angry and went to her room" she explained. Percy's face was more wrinkled than before, and Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh.

"What?" Nico appeared behind of Percy. His face also was wrinkled, but with a bit of horror.

Annabeth looked him in the eyes "What you heard, Mr. di Angelo"

"What did you do, Nico?" Percy looked at him.

The accused raised his hands in defense "I didn't do anything."

"You'll talk to your sister?" She asked.

"But what do I say?" Percy looked into her eyes, searching for an answer.

"I-I don't know" Annabeth stammered, she hated the look in the eyes, this made her nervous. And more Percy's eyes "She is your sister, isn't she?"

He sighed and left the room. He hit the door of Polly, but she did not open "Polly!"

"I will not get out until Annabeth go!" the little girl shouted from the other side.

"I'm so sorry, Polly!" Annabeth walked until she was next to Percy opposite the door. But there was no response.

"Polly! Come out!" Percy yelled.

"Never!"

"You want me to call Mom and tell her what you're doing?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would do"

"Then I will tell her about Grandma's dish!" Annabeth looked at Percy questioningly, but he just smiled tightly.

"You can't be there the whole afternoon!"

"Yes, I can!"

___30 minutes after___

Annabeth, Percy and Nico were sitting against Polly door, waiting her to come out. None said anything, but there they were, all sitting, waiting for a capricious child leave her room.

"I have to do the biology's work," she murmured.

"Are you in Mrs. Thunder class?" Nico asked her.

She nodded "I hate that teacher,"

Percy chuckled "Everyone does it,"

"You want to help us with homework?" Nico asked "We're stuck in Question 7."

Annabeth smiled "Sure, I stay on that question too"

"Let's go to the living room, then" Percy stood and extended a hand to Annabeth, who took it.

Nico stopped "I'll get the things."

"Oh, yeah" Percy said. Both went to get their things and then down the stairs to meet Annabeth sitting on the couch, with Tyson in her lap.

**A/N= Well, I'm not proud of this chapter. Sorry if you don't like the attitude of Polly at first, but I don't know... I always wanted to put a little girl who 'liked' a bigger guy, so forgive me if you didn't like it and please don't get angry.** **Thanks to all the people who follow this story and all that put in your favorites. You are the best! Forgive my grammatical errors!**

**And tell me in your reviews which 'quote' you liked more on the story so far and this chapter!** **In 30 minutes the next chapter!**

**HappyOwl**


	7. Question 7

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**And here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Love the Babysitter**

"This says that marine biology is a branch of biology that deals with the study of living things that inhabit the marine environment." Annabeth read from her computer.

"Yes, but does not say how many eggs the goldfish reproduced," Percy objected.

"I know! But I'm looking for!" Annabeth groaned. She was looking for the answer to question 7 on her laptop, and Percy was behind her, annoying her. Nico was sitting on the sofa opposite, laughing.

"I still think the answer is in Finding Nemo" Nico said suddenly.

"Nico, Nemo is a clownfish, not a goldfish." Percy said, looking at him. He just shrugged.

"Whatever," Annabeth said, lowering her gaze back to her laptop.

"Oh, click on that" Percy said, pointing to a page.

"SammyTheGoldFish?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

Percy shrugged "Got any other ideas?" She opened her mouth to respond and then closed it. She had no ideas. She opened the page and a giant goldfish appeared on the screen.

'_Welcome to the website of Sammy, the goldfish! I do not know why you are interested in data of a fish, but you will have everything here!'_

Then the fish disappeared and the page appeared "Okaaay" Annabeth muttered. She sought and entered the button that said Reproduction.

"The smaller goldfish have between 100 or 50 eggs or less, and the largest have between 1000 and 2500" Percy read. He was so close to Annabeth's ear that she could feel his breath while reading, sending chills through her body. "Seriously? 15 minutes for that?" he said, moving away.

"At least we learned that those fishes do not waste time," Nico said, and instantly Percy and Nico laughed while Annabeth rolled her eyes muttering _'Boys'_.

She grabbed her notebook and began to write down the answer. When the boys settled down, they did the same.

"What next?" Percy asked Annabeth.

She looked at the questionnaire and said "How sharks have babies?"

-.-.-.-.-

"House of Hades is the name of my father's business. There's one in Epirus, Greece and one in Rome, Italy. It's a pretty creepy office that prepares funerals. Dad wants Nico handle this when he finishes school, but he doesn't want. Nico is quite rebellious" Bianca told her friends. All were in 'Beauregard Chocolate', where also served coffee or other drinks to accompany the chocolate or candy of the shop. The walls were pink, the floor was white, and the tables were like in a coffee but combined with the romantic atmosphere of the chocolate shop.

"And what Nico wants?" Thalia asked curiously.

The other smiled, but Bianca (who did not know about Thalia's crush) just shrugged "He doesn't know, is undecided."

"What about you?" Thalia asked, ignoring the stares and smiles of her friends.

"Well, I was thinking of working in the travel business, 'The hunters of Artemis', a group of girls carrying people on private trips," Bianca said, taking a sip of her coffee "You know them?"

"Really? I was thinking the same thing!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Isn't that the group of girls who renounce men to work there because her boss's requests?" Silena asked.

"Yeah," They both said at the same time.

"B-But," Silena stammered "You can't give up men!"

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to do," Bianca responds immediately.

Thalia nodded "Me too."

Silena looked with horror "But then you never will feel love!"

Thalia shrugged "As if a guy wanted to date me." she stated.

"But Thalia," Piper intervened "Of course some guy will want to date you! And what about you know who?"

"He can have all the girls he wants," Thalia said as if that did not matter.

"Who?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, tell us who Thalia," A shrill voice came from behind her. Suddenly, a painted and manicured fingernails dug into the table.

"What do you want Tanaka?" Thalia said without turning around. She believed that if she saw that beautiful Asian face she will beat it. Hard.

"Nothing, we were just passing through here, and saw you through the glass, so we thought that maybe we could join us, to your... small party." _'Oh, great'_ Thalia thought _'The three are here'._

"No you cannot." Piper said coldly.

"Too bad for you," Drew said, and with that, she and her followers dragged chairs to the table and sat down.

"Where is your little blonde friend, Annabelle?" Rachel asked with a smile. All knew that if Annabeth had been there, Rachel, Reyna and Drew had not even thought to appear. Annabeth always won with her words, making others run out of words. Sure, Thalia also could win, but only with fists. But do not be fooled, Annabeth also knew fight. And judo key.

"She is babysitting." Katie replied.

"Where, if we can know?"

All eyes crossed, and came to a silent agreement. "At Percy Jackson's home" Piper said triumphantly.

"And Nico is there." Bianca added.

Rachel and Drew's faces were priceless.

-.-.-.-.-

"Finally!" Annabeth exclaimed "This stupid marine biology homework!"

Percy and Nico laughed "Yes, I was getting tired," Nico said.

"Of what?" Annabeth asked amused "I did all the work! You just write the answers!"

"Hey! I searched the last question and I helped you find the others!" Percy gave credit to himself.

"Whatever you say Perce" Annabeth said keeping her things and getting up from the sofa.

Percy rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Hey, Tyson, let's take a mini-nap," she said, raising the baby that was all the time sitting watching the teenagers discuss and do homework. She smiled at the two boys who looked at her for the last time and disappeared, up the stairs with the baby in her arms.

"Annabeth is cool," Nico said once she was gone.

Percy nodded, still looking in the direction that she had left "Yes, she is," And before Nico can mock him, the doorbell rang.

Percy frowned and looked at Nico, who shrugged. Percy walked to the door and opened it, only to take the surprise (very disgusting) of his life.

**A/N= Chan, chan, chan? Who do you think that was? What was your favorite quote of the chapter? Like the new cover? Please tell me in your reviews! I hope you enjoyed these special two chapters! Thank you all for reading! See you in the next!**

**Love you all-**

**HappyOwl**


	8. Bitches Delivery

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Guest: Look, I do not hate Rachel, but every story needs the bad one, right? I hope you understand. Thanks for review!**

**Prof. Professor: Umm, this is an AU, if you didn't notice, so I can make Nico and Bianca twins if I want, and I can do that Annabeth doesn't know Pocahontas' story. I hope you understand.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing my story! You are the most amazing! I'm glad you like it :3 I try to do always my best!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love the Babysitter**

Annabeth went upstairs with Tyson in her arms. She had heard the bell, but let Percy open it. She entered the room and left Tyson in the crib. She closed the half-transparent curtain to let in less light. Annabeth began to sing a lullaby to the baby, and when he was asleep, her phone rang, causing the baby to open his eyes. She cursed the person who had called, and took her cell phone from her pocket and looked.

'_Thalia'_

'_Of course she was,'_ Annabeth thought _'Always calling at inopportune times.' _She sighed and answered the phone. A lot of voices stunned her, to which she removed her cell phone from her ear a little.

"Girls," she tried. Nobody stopped "Girls!" she said again, a little louder. They were silent "Talk only one, I don't understand anything."

There was a moment of silence before they all began to speak again. Annabeth could only capture a small phrases and words: 'Piper's fault' 'Of course not!' 'All's fault' 'Sorry?' 'Bitches' 'Here' 'There'

Annabeth already was angry. What they want meant?

"Shut up," she only said, but with a determined and strong voice. In a second all silent. Annabeth smiled "Piper, you talk."

She listened to Piper take a breath "Well, we -Silena, Thalia, Katie, Bianca and I- were taking a coffee in Silena's dad's shop, when Rachel, Drew and Reyna," She said their names bitterly "came in and asked where you were," she hesitated. Annabeth had a bad feeling "and... maybe we say where you were…?" Piper ended shyly.

Annabeth opened her eyes "And what happened?"

"Let's say... that Rachel and Drew go to there?" Piper said, sounding more like a question.

"And Reyna?" Annabeth asked, holding the urge to strangle her friends.

"She left, but not with them"

"So..." Annabeth said "Two nasty girls are coming here, and they probably will make my life more miserable in school than before just because I work in the house of a guy they want?"

"Probably," Piper said "But take it as a delivery of bitches"

"That doesn't make me feel better,"

Piper sighed "This can't be that bad, can't it?"

"Just tell the others to prepare to die tomorrow" Annabeth said quietly, listening to Piper swallow. With that, she hung up.

She looked at Tyson and grinned, starting to sing lullabies again. When the baby managed to sleep, she leaned over and kissed his forehead before leaving. She was walking, working down when she passed through the gate of Polly and recalled the little discussion earlier today.

She walked to the door and knocked a few times. As there was no response, Annabeth decided to open the door. And she did.

The room had pink walls, with some children pictures, photos and posters of princesses. The ground was white and had a little thrown things. The furniture was white with pink decorations. In fact, it was all of those colors, like the room of a princess.

Polly was lying face down on his bed, doing homework. She looked up to see Annabeth, but declined as soon as it had gone up.

"Polly," Annabeth began with an apologetic tone "I'm sorry for what happened before, but is that…"

"No, I'm sorry" Polly said suddenly, interrupting "I should not have reacted like that,"

Annabeth smiled sweetly. She walked to the bed and sat down "I think it was the fault of both."

Polly smiled "Friends?" That took her by surprise. But smiled and hugged the girl who sat next to her.

"Friends" Annabeth confirmed. Polly hugged her back.

They were a few seconds until they separated. Annabeth looked at Polly notebook "Want some help with homework?"

Polly shook her head "No, I'm done." After a few seconds, Polly looked at her "I like your hair-"

"Thanks,"

"-can I make you braids?" Polly asked with puppy dog eyes. Annabeth hesitated, but ended accessed "Yay! Thank you! Come on down!" The little girl grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her down. But suddenly she stopped.

Annabeth looked and found the reason that Polly had stopped. Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Drew Tanaka were at the door 'talking' with Percy, but he seemed as if going to strangle them at any time.

"Annabelle!" Rachel exclaimed when she saw Annabeth.

"It's Annabeth for you too." she said threateningly.

"Whatever, can you go now?" Percy said upset.

"Where's Nico?" Drew said, ignoring Percy.

"That is not your concern," Percy started to close the door, but Drew stopped it with her hand.

"A little bird told us you were working here, Annabelle" Rachel said, looking at her.

"Yeah, that little bird -or five little birds- called me and said that would come one Bitches delivery at any time." Annabeth smiled triumphantly to Rachel and Drew's faces. Both had their mouths open and looked with hatred and defeat. Percy seemed about to explode at any moment.

"You'll regret this Chase," Rachel threatened.

"Look how I tremble Dare." Annabeth scoffed "Move out now because I am black belt in karate," she challenged them.

Rachel sent her a glance once more and went with Drew at her heels. Annabeth smiled when Percy closed the door.

He looked at her "Black belt?"

"I wasn't lying." she replied with a sweet smile. He smiled.

Seconds after Nico came from behind the couch "It's official, you're a lifesaver Annabeth"

"Thanks" She turned to Polly "What movie you want to see?"

"The Little Mermaid!" she exclaimed happily, dragging Annabeth to the living.

**A/N= Well, that was short. Forgive my grammatical errors, but remember that I take the time to translate this from Spanish to English, so I hope your compassion, yes? I hope you liked the chapter though it was not very good. Thank you all for reading, you are great!**

**Love you,**

**HappyOwl**


	9. Seaweed Brain And Wise Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**I am the happiest person in the world! 171 reviews? I think I'll die! You are the best people in the world! I'm speechless... :')**

**Love the Babysitter**

"I'm going to kill you all," Annabeth said sternly, causing her friends jump from fright. You see, her friends were hiding behind the stairs of Goode High, and Annabeth just arrived. She still did not forget the incident of yesterday.

Annabeth wore a simple pale pink shirt, jeans and pink shoes and her hair was tied in a delicate French braid that fell down for her right shoulder. Piper was wearing shorts, a white lace blouse, brown slippers, a delicate beige long coat and a necklace with a cross. Thalia wore a loose white shirt that says 'Who Cares?', Dark purple shorts, black lace heels and gold bracelets. Silena wore a simple white dress (which in turn was formal) that had a black bow at the neckline and black heels. Katie wore a pink fine summer sweater, a jean very clear, a necklace with butterfly pink and apple green sandals. Bianca wore a white T-shirt that said 'Life', dark jeans, some bracelets, heels with black laces and a black hat.

All turned around slowly, afraid. Not even Thalia could with an angry Annabeth.

"Why you told them where I was?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Is that..." Silena began.

"We wanted…" Katie followed nervously.

"Put them..." Piper said.

"Jealous?" Thalia ended timidly.

Annabeth stared at them incredulously before burst out laughing. The others looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Annabeth you okay?" Bianca asked.

She wiped the tears of laughter "Sure, but I can't believe you seriously thought I was angry,"

The other relaxed and gradually smiled. The bell rang and the girls made their way to their classes.

-.-.-.-.-

Unfortunately for her, that morning Annabeth had history alone, so she went to her classroom. Some students were already there, chatting or doing homework. But her eye caught a certain black haired boy.

Percy looked up from his phone and looked at Annabeth. He smiled and motioned for her to sit beside him. She blushed a little, but quickly hidden it. He only was her friend, not that Annabeth had something for him, although she had to admit (again) that he was good-looking.

She sat next to him and smiled "Hi"

"Hey Annie," He smiled looking at her.

She pouted tender "Not you too! Do not call me Annie!" she complained with her arms folded across her chest.

Percy laughed at her pout "Why, if Annie fits you very well,"

She rolled her eyes "You're a Seaweed Brain"

"What?" he asked amusingly.

"That your head is full of kelp," she said, stirring his black hair.

He laughed "Oh, so you think you're smart?" he said playfully, closer.

"I am very intelligent," she answered.

"And a person with her own sense of self, no?" he said smirking.

"So you're not selfish?" she asked, trying not to smile.

"Of course not, I am the most good of all"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain, sure" she said sarcastically, patting his shoulder slowly.

"You said it yourself, Wise Girl" Percy said smirking triumphantly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. But they had not realized that with each sentence, they had approached each other. So now they were within inches of the other, and their eyes stared for a few seconds until Annabeth looked away blushing, returning to her seat.

"That's the best you got?" she asked, looking at him again. Percy's cheeks were a little pink, but Annabeth's were red.

"Maybe I think one better with time," he said "But now you're Wise Girl"

"I kind of feel flattered by that," Annabeth said smiling.

"That is the bad thing about your nickname," he said "I'm not feel flattered with mine"

Annabeth laughed "Is that nicknames don't have to flatter"

"And if I want to flatter you?" he asked suddenly.

That took her by surprise, making her be worse than a tomato. She did not know if he was kidding her or if he was seriously. But the mischievous glint in his eyes told her that he was just kidding, much to her disappointment.

"Stop joking," she said seriously.

"Well, considering your cheeks, you believed at first or have a crush on me,"

"You wish." she said dryly.

"Hey," He raised his hands in defense "Just kidding"

"I know," she said softer "Is that..." Percy put his head in his hand, ready to listen, but when she was going to continue, the teacher entered.

Mr. Brunner was a man in a wheelchair, curly brown hair, beard, old and wise eyes and his classes were enjoyable for students. He knew how to treat students with dyslexia and ADHD from school, telling them to work hard and not give up hope. He was like a second father to Annabeth, although she only knew him since last year.

Chiron smiled at her and Percy, his students under his wing.

"Okay class; now begin with the history of Greece," he said "The four native peoples were the Durians, the Ionians...," He started to explain, while Annabeth took notes although already knew all that.

Percy also took notes, well, just at first. He began to wander in thought, his eyes traveling around the room until his eye fell on the blonde sitting next to him.

She was very pretty with her blond hair and gray eyes, in his opinion. Now her eyes sparkled as she listened to the teacher and wrote. Some of her hair was falling out of her braid gracefully around her face, making her look prettier.

'_Stop looking at her'_ Percy scolded himself.

He turned his attention to his favorite teacher (do not tell to his stepfather) and began to write about the birth of Greece, its founders, and stuff.

Today was going to be a long day.

**A/N= And the chapter was shorter than usual. Sorry, but today is the birthday of my sister and I did not have much time. But it was major Percabeth, right? Oh, nobody forgives me :( Forgive my grammatical errors; I'm just 12 years old for God's sake!**

**And, I was watching TV, when an idea popped into my head to make a new story. I already wrote the first chapter, but I wanted to ask you if this story has the potential for anyone to read it. This is the plot:**

**Annabeth Chase is a rebel, intelligent and beautiful princess of Athens. Her mother wants her to be like her, a dignified and elegant queen, but her daughter is unmanageable. So after a fight between them, Annabeth escapes with her horse, through the woods, determined to leave her city behind. But what she did not know was that she always had a bodyguard behind her. And one with many secrets, if you ask. Will Annabeth accept his company? And will she accept her attraction to the handsome and sexy, but mysterious bodyguard?**

**So what do you think of the chapter? And about my new story? What was your favorite quote? Tell me in your review!**

**Love you all,**

**HappyOwl**


	10. Passing Notes

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**God! 211 reviews from you! You are the best readers out there, I am grateful!** **I have to confess that I was so excited when I read them, and there were people who told me I was a genius, I have potential, I should write professionally, I have very good ideas and... all that.** **The truth is that I almost cried. Really. **

**And this is Chapter 10! In all my stories, I never get to chapter 10. (Sorry for those who read my other stories) And this is pure 'Thalico'!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love the Babysitter**

'_This can't be possible'_ Thalia thought as she looked her watch. She ran to her English class as fast as she could with her shoes. She really regretted put heels that morning.

The reason for her delay? Well, it happened for something like this:

_She was walking on her way to class when an 'idiot' as she called him, ran and threw her to the floor. She fell and hit her head, causing her vision clouded a little, but seconds after it happened and her vision cleared._

_She had opened her eyes and had met with sky blue eyes looking at her with concern and fear._ _Oh great, a guy had fallen on her. He had his hands on the floor next to her shoulders as if to do pushups. _

"_Umm, sorry, sorry, I did not want to bring you down, is that I-" he stammered, but made no attempt to get up._ _That's when Thalia notices his sandy blond hair, his thin mouth, tanned complexion, in short, he was like a surfer._

"_No, it's okay," Thalia said "While it not happens again."_

_He smiled, revealing his bright white perfect teeth "I will try,"_

_Thalia rolled her eyes, but smiled._ _Both looked in the eyes for a few seconds until he stood up and held out his hand to a blushing Thalia._ _She took it and stood._

_He looked at her "I really sorry," he said in a pleading voice._

_Thalia smiled softly "I forgive you, so shut up now"_

_He smiled shyly "I am Will Solace, by the way"_

"_Thalia Grace," she answered with a handshake._

"_Good to meet you in a proper way,"_

_She let out a small laugh "Yeah"_

"_Well, I guess I'll see you around" he accommodated his bag._

"_That would be nice," she replied._

_Will gave her one last smile before going walking to his class. Thalia looked at him until he disappeared into a hallway._ _She was still smiling like an idiot even when stooped to pick up the things that had fallen of her bag and that Will does not helped her pick._

_But when she finished collecting her things and looked at her watch she realized how late she was, so she started running._

This brings us now. Thalia breathed heavily a few times and knocked the English class of Mr. Terence. She heard as class suddenly fell silent and the door opened revealing a very angry man.

"Thalia Grace!" he almost shouted "I knew you were going to be in this class this year." Thalia could not help smiling. Last year she had made the life of this teacher miserable to the point where he almost resignation (unintentionally, of course). But deep down, she had a certain respect for him.

Mr. Terence was a strict man, bald, brown eyes, glasses, wrinkles on the forehead and around the eyes, and an excellent teacher. He hated it when people talk in his classes or pass notes to each other. He also hated people being late.

"Sorry sir, I just had some problems along the way," Thalia apologized.

"Do not lie to me, Miss Grace" he rebuked.

She raised her hands in defense "I am not lying," She said, but seeing his face, she added "I swear" some laughs came from the classroom.

The teacher narrowed his eyes searching her face for some sign of lying "All right, while this is not repeated, Miss Grace. You'd better hope this does not become a habit"

She smiled "I will try sir," she entered the classroom though the teacher was still at the gate "but I do not promise anything,"

Some students laughed, others smiled, and one (cough, Drew, cough) had upset face. Thalia looked at the desks. All were busy, but one.

And beside who? Yep, you guessed right.

Nico di Angelo.

Thalia heard the sound of the door closing. Mr. Terence walked to his desk looking at some papers.

"Sit down with Mr. Di Angelo, Thalia. And please, you two" He looked up at the two faces looking at him with innocent "do not speak, do not bother. Pay attention"

"Yes sir." Both students said in unison.

The teacher gave them another warning glance while Thalia walked over and sat next to Nico. She tried to avoid the dirty looks that some girls sent her. The professor began his class, and Thalia seriously wanted to pay attention, but it's hard when your crush is just a few inches to your side.

Her mind wandered on many issues, but all were interrupted when a paper slid in front of her. She frowned and looked around.

But she realized that it was Nico for the little smile on his face. She stealthily opened the paper and read:

'_**Don't promise anything?'**_was written in black pen. The letter was small and cluttered, which Thalia love.

'_I don't promise things that can be broken' _she wrote back. Thalia spent the small role to him.

Seconds later, the answer came to her _**'I wonder what happened then'**_

She smiled _'I do not think you can imagine'_

'_**Then let me know'**_

'_A boy fell over me' _she wrote simply. She did not have to give details.

'_**By the smile on your face, I can say that you enjoyed**__**it'**_Was she smiling? Oh yes, she was. She quickly pulled it out and wrote her reply.

'_That's not of your businesses' _Thalia wrote.

'_**Oh, come on. Tell me'**_was the response of Nico. Why was he so interested in knowing?

'_Nope'_

'_**Please?'**_

'_No'_

'_**Puppy dog eyes?'**_

'_Really? No'_

'_**Come on! Just his name!'**_

'_Why are you so interested?'_

'_**I can be a very curious person'**_

Thalia smiled _'I can see that'_

'_**Tell me then'**_

Thalia doubt. She did not even know Will, but he had seemed a great guy. And Nico will bother her until the end of the class if she did not say, besides, she had nothing to lose.

'_You're annoying. Will Solace'_

She could feel Nico tense beside her, but she ignored it. Seconds later the answer came.

'_**Stay away from him, he is-**__' _But Thalia could not finish reading because the paper was removed from the bench and crumpled in the hand of... Mr. Terence_._

"Miss Grace, Mr. di Angelo! What do you think you're doing?" he shouted angrily.

"Listening, sir" Nico replied.

Terence narrowed his eyes at him "Do not get smart," he said, his voice threatening "You two were passing notes," Thalia could feel all eyes on her. Before anyone could answer, the teacher spoke again "When the bell rings, you two stay here for punishment" And with that, he stood up and walked to his desk, pulling the role of the conversation in the trash, much to the disappointment of Thalia.

Today was waiting a long day.

**A/N= So, what do you think? What was your favorite quote of the chapter?** **What you thought about the conversation of Thalia and Nico, I do not know if it's good, because I do not read much Thalico, so it's a bit difficult for me. Pardon my bad grammar! Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and those who follow me! I appreciate it a lot. If anyone is wondering, this story is NOT Leyna. **

**Thanks for all your positive views about my new story, here is the link so you can read: s/8934782/1/Beyond-the-Appearance Hope you enjoy and please review it.**

**Love you always,**

**HappyOwl**


	11. Losing And Finding Friends

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

**I can't believe that I have 235 reviews! I never think that I can get so many! But you all are awesome people. Really. Thanks.**

**Sorry for all the mistakes I will surely do in this chapter. I seriously try to do the best for you, but since I do not speak English... And no, I'm not from Spain, I'm from Argentina. If you tell me that I make many mistakes, please tell me where, otherwise it will not work for improvement.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Love the Babysitter**

_-Lunch Time-_

Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Silena, Katie and Bianca had lunch outside under a tree like most students. The sun was shining and the heat was scorching that noon. The place was full of laughter, voices, students reading and studying, flirting, gossiping, playing chess and doing homework.

"And I was walking like nothing, until this guy fell on me. What an idiot," Thalia began to tell her story of that morning "We talked a bit, and it turned out that he was Will Solace" She shrugged her shoulders "Never heard of that dude,"

"Will Solace..." Silena muttered thoughtfully "It sounds to me, but I do not know who is"

"Isn't he the ex-boyfriend of Nyssa?" Piper asked chewing her apple.

"Nyssa Keys?" Katie said. Piper nodded.

"Oh, I remember," Silena said "They broke up because allegedly he cheated on her with Drew one night"

"How do you know?" Thalia asked.

Silena shrugged "Gossip travels fast,"

"What happened next?" Bianca asked.

"I got to the classroom and the teacher scolded me," Thalia continued while looking over fries in her bag.

"So?" Katie hurried.

"Mr. Terence made me sit next to Nico, and he started sending me notes, and we were so until Terence discovered and punished us." The goth girl continued with her mouth full.

"Typical of my brother," Bianca sighed, ignorant of all her friends' suspicious smiles, except of Annabeth, who was reading a book about architecture.

"You should have seen Drew's face, it was priceless" Thalia said without looking up from the empty bag of chips, forgetting that Bianca was there "I can't believe that she was jealous"

"Why would she be jealous?" Bianca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she wants Nico for her and she knows that I had a crush on Nico, but I think I do not do anymore," Thalia said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Bianca said horrified. Thalia finally looked up with wide eyes, realizing her mistake. She had told one of her best friends that she had a crush on her brother. She would never forgive her for that.

Bianca's mouth was open, staring in disbelief at Thalia "Oh my God, Bianca sorry, that's not what I meant-" She began to speak rapidly, rising while Bianca stood to leave.

"Not what you meant?" Bianca said with an irritated voice "You just told me you like my brother and never told me before!"

"I do not like your brother! I do not even think he's cute!" Thalia lied.

"You could tell me before!" Bianca shouted before running away.

Thalia groaned and looked at her friends, who beckoned her to run after her friend. She nodded, picked up her backpack and ran after Bianca.

The others looked at each other and continued eating in silence until one guy stood in front of them. He had crutches, honey colored eyes, a little stubble, curly brown hair tucked under a hippie hat, a bad case of acne, a shirt that said 'The Lord of the Wild', baggy jeans and red shoes. The girls looked at him for a reaction or a word from him, but his eyes were upon one, Annabeth.

"There is something in which we can help?" Silena asked politely.

He nodded "Yes, is she Annabeth Chase?" he pointed her.

"Yes," Piper nodded frowning "Why?"

But the boy did not respond and walked a few steps toward the blonde. He was smiling like crazy "Annabeth" but she did not flinch "Annabeth," He called a little louder.

Finally, the blonde looked up from her book with a bored and annoying expression, but quickly changed when she saw him. She had complete surprise on her face.

"Grover Underwood?" she asked, trying-but-failing to hide her emotion.

'Grover' nodded. Annabeth's eyes were filled with happiness, and stood, pulling her book aside, to hug him. He tried to return the hug as he could with his crutches. She had her arms around his neck, hugging him like there's no tomorrow. The two old friends, almost forgotten by themselves, hugged for a while until Katie cleared her throat.

"Sorry for interrupt, but... who are you?" she asked him.

Grover and Annabeth separated their heads, still with arms around each other "He is Grover Underwood, a friend I had before I go to San Francisco. I do not see him for like... 10 years, no?"

"Yeah..." Grover agreed.

"10 years is a long time," Piper said surprised.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded, and then turned to Grover "I went back last year, why I did not see you?"

"Last year I was in Japan, for my ecology club, trying to convince the Japanese people that they must stop killing green spaces" Grover finished with a sigh.

"Yes, the Japanese people can be difficult," Katie agreed.

"Oh, no, two eco-freaks collapsed!" Annabeth shouted. Piper, Silena and she began to laugh, but Grover and Katie, who did not take any fun, just rolled their eyes.

Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder and were so until the football team came by and started making fun of Grover. Jason, the team captain, threw his ball into Grover's head.

"Underwood came back? This is gonna be a great year," he told his teammates, which laughed and bumped fists like idiots.

"Get lost," Annabeth spat.

"And you're going to force me, honey?" Jason winked to her.

"Jason," A voice came from behind "you seriously should go"

Jason turned while Annabeth ran her gaze to meet Percy. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, not looked hard or something, he was expressionless.

Jason studied him a while before he went walking with his team following him behind. All watched until they disappeared into the school gates.

"Hey, G-man" Percy smiled.

Grover smiled and his eyes lit up. Annabeth let him go, and he walked up to Percy and the two embraced. It was funny to see, according to Annabeth, because Percy was a head taller than Grover, and he was of her same stature. Yes, Percy was very tall.

"Perce! It's been a year!" Grover exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know" The two men hugged until Piper cleared her throat.

"Sorry for interrupt, but Annabeth, we should go to gym class" she said, raising from the grass with her two other friends. Annabeth cried, hugged Grover once more and walked with her friends at the gym.

"See you tomorrow Grover, we have a lot to talk about" she shouted over her shoulder.

**A/N= Oh, oh oh, Bianca and Thalia fought. Will Bianca forgive her best friend? Or will ignore her? Is** **Will a womanizer?**

**Grover returned. Will cause this problems for Katie? What will happen between the two eco-freaks? Is that the true face of Jason? Or just a mask that uses with his football mates?** **Read on to find out.**

**XOXO,**

**HappyOwl ;)**


	12. Gym Class

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Thanks soo much for all the awesome reviews from you guys! I can't ask for more. **

**Thank you especially to Lightning-AND'Death for review every chapter, I was so excited when I them.**

**Thanks for a Guest, that one who understand me! **

**And ClicheDrafts, sorry but I can't please everyone. Thanks for your suggestion, and sorry if my bad grammar bothers you, I already explained that I do not speak English.** **Thanks for reviewing, anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love the Babysitter**

"I do not think Coach Mellie has a secret affair with Coach Hedge, Piper" Annabeth shook her head as she tied the laces of her sneakers.

"Why not?" Piper asked offended "Last year I saw them very mellow when they were together," She was tying her hair in a ponytail.

All the girls were in changers preparing for gym class. Lockers with their things were next to each other, the place was too small for a lot of girls trying to get ready, the place was full of scent of vanilla and gossip ran too fast. Today was about the relationship between the two gym teachers. Annabeth did not think that was possible, because both were very different.

"Because they are very different," she said her thoughts.

"Opposites attract" Katie said suddenly. Piper nodded giving her reason, to what Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"But..." Annabeth objected "Wasn't Coach Mellie married to the weather man… that one in the Olympus News?"

"Boreas? No, divorced 5 months ago" Silena said out of nowhere.

"How do you know?" The blonde asked.

"And how do you know they were married?" Silena asked back.

Annabeth face-palmed "Touché" Silena smiled triumphantly and returned to... apply makeup?

"Why do you put makeup?" Katie asked incredulously.

Silena stopped putting lip gloss and turned to her friends "A girl always has to be pretty,"

"All the girls are naturally beautiful, so no need to wear makeup" Annabeth said thoughtfully "In addition," She smiled mischievously "We're going to sweat so all your makeup is going to run, making your face stained"

"Oh my God, you're right as always," Silena said as if to panic "I need to take it off" She ran to the bathroom pushing all that were in the path.

Her friends began to laugh. Piper hit hands with Annabeth calling her a genius. After a few minutes Silena walked back. Without makeup.

"I really hate this uniform," she said, touching her shirt. The gym uniform consists of a blue sleeveless shirt that says 'Goode High School' in yellow, blue shorts and sneakers. It was nothing strange, comfortable and nothing too short.

"Why? It is comfortable" Piper said.

"Where is Thalia? And Bianca?" Annabeth suddenly asked; concern in her gray eyes.

The others looked and shook their heads, wondering all the same question. _Where had gotten those two?_

"Girls, are you ready? The class starts in a minute!" The cry of her teacher arrived.

Suddenly, all the girls were walking to the gym. The volleyball net was set in the middle of the gym, so Annabeth guessed they were playing that. She had pulled her braid out and had tied a messy ponytail. Some girls wore braids, sewn braids and other high and neat ponytails. Nobody was like her.

The Coach Mellie (same last year) was waiting for them sitting in the bleachers, where people sat to matches. She was about 30 years old, brown hair tied (minus her bangs), clear blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a Adidas gym uniform, T-shirt and gray pants with three pink lines on the sides. She smiled at the sight of all the young people and spoke:

"Welcome back to Goode girls, let's start with warming. Trot around the gym until you no longer more can" and with that, she whistled the whistle and all the girls began to trot.

The gym was pretty big; so many girls ran up to five rounds. In the eighth round, there were only seven girls: Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse, Lou, Reyna and others.

Clarisse La Rue was a very tall and strong girl with ripped muscles. Her hair was between brown and blond, her eyes were brown that glowed with fire constantly. She was a great athlete, and although she was tomboy, she had her moments of girl. She and Annabeth had a strange relationship, did not talk much outside of the gym, but were great playmates.

Lou Ellen was a strange girl. Her hair was blond, with purple and black streaks on it. Her eyes were dark blue that sometimes seemed violets. She was also friends with her group, she spent time with them and sometimes disappeared, but she was not defined for being normal.

"Who knew that Reyna was so athletic?" Piper whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled "Not you remember our last game of volleyball?"

Piper rolled her eyes "That gives her another point for Jason to notice her!"

"Oh, shut up Piper"

In the tenth round, there were only Clarisse, Annabeth and Reyna. In the twelfth, Annabeth got tired and left. When the other two were, Mellie blew her whistle and all stood still.

"Okay, as you two lasted more you can choose your teams. Volleyball match, ladies. Let's see whether or not lost your touch" The coach ordered.

The two girls nodded and began to choose.

"Princess," Clarisse called. Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood behind Clarisse.

"Can you stop calling me that?" the blonde murmured. Clarisse did not even respond.

"Rachel" Reyna called. Annabeth was not sure if it was her imagination or something, but she thought she heard a bit of annoyance in her voice. It must be her imagination, because nobody was unmoved.

After that, the teams were something like the 'popular' vs. 'unpopular'. Annabeth was grateful, because those girls did not know play. Except for Reyna, of course.

The match started well, and then got a little more difficult. At about half the game, Reyna threw the ball, to what Annabeth jumped close to the net and threw it. But the 'big player Rachel' (please note the sarcasm) attempted to 'hit' it, but she had much hands open, so that the ball passed between them and hit her head, causing her to faint.

Annabeth murmured a curse as Coach Mellie and all her mates ran to the redhead lying on the floor.

"Nice shot," Clarisse patted her shoulder. Annabeth snorted.

"Lou, go get the nurse," Mellie said "And Annabeth, see you in the principal's office"

Annabeth immediately got angry "But it was not my fault! She opened her hands too much!"

The teacher looked at her "Want to be double punishment you already have?" That made her mouth shut.

Muttering curses, she walked to the office of Mr. D.

**A/N= Miss Percabeth? Me too, so next chapter, I swear, will be FULL of Percabeth, so stay toned! Forgive my bad grammar, and if it bothers you, you can go back and don't read it anymore.**

**You think that we can reach 300 reviews? Will you help me?**

**So here we met Clarisse and Lou. Think they will play a big part in this story?** **We still have two more characters to meet. One has green eyes and loves plants. The other is hated by all. Who are they? Pretty easy to guess! **

**If anyone wants me to devote a one-shot, please do not hesitate to send me a PM. Please?**

**See you in the next,**

**HappyOwl.**


	13. Sexy, And Hot

**I don't own PJO or HOO, you see, I'm a Girl, Rick isn't, I am 12 years old, Rick isn't. Got it?**

**Oh my God! I cannot seriously believe that I had the 300 reviews! 325, to be exact. Thank you all, this means a lot to me. Also thanks to all who follow me, which put me in their favorites and everyone reading. And I cannot believe that this story is in a community. This is great, you are great.**

**Lightning-AND'Death: Thank you soooooo much! I loved your review! I don't think I am a genius, you are lying! I try to incorporate all the characters and their story adapted to real life, and I'm glad you like it!** **You are one of the best followers I have! You review all the chapters, and are long, making me smile when I read them. Thanks!**

**I hope you enjoy Percabeth. I suggest getting a bucket near you, Percy is too hot. I'm telling you too, Annabeth.**

**Love the Babysitter**

"This behavior is unacceptable, Annabelle" Mr. D scolded Annabeth. She was in the principal's office, listening as the pudgy man, wearing a Hawaiian shirt with orange tiger print was trying to threatening her.

"It's Annabeth, sir" she corrected him for the tenth time. She could not believe how a lazy man, who did not care about education, who dressed ridiculously with those striking shirts, khakis, and had a serious addiction to Diet Coke and Kool-Aid, could get that job.

"Whatever, Annie Bell" he said, leaning on his seat, opening a can of Diet Coke.

'_Calm down, Annabeth, you cannot throw a pen in the middle of the principal's eyebrows to knock him out'_ she thought.

"Your punishment will be..." he said thoughtfully, watching her "Ah, I know" he exclaimed, a grin appeared on his face "Clean the warehouse, along with those other troublemakers" Dionysus looked at a paper on the desk "Jackson, Grace, Di Angelo, Valdez and Ellen" He took another sip and motioned for her to leave "Every day, after school, 45 minutes. No excuses"

She swallowed and stood up to leave. Before closing the door, she heard Mr. D murmuring "Second day of school and there are 6 children punished"

Annabeth closed the door and started walking down the hallway to exit. There was hardly anyone but a few people keeping their things and walking toward the exit. Some looked at her, making her want the earth swallow her. She hated the attention, eyes on her.

"Look what you did, Chase" a voice called from behind. She turned around upset, looking as Drew was trying to treat her "you hit Rachel to get away with it, and you did not because now you're punished" she giggled, while settled her purse on her arm. Drew wore a coral red shirt, jeans (to the surprise of Annabeth) and beige heels that looked very painful.

Reyna, who was at her side, was wearing a beige shirt, black pants, short boots, a silver watch, and a necklace owl. She said nothing, her face and her dark eyes expressionless. Annabeth knew it was a mask to hide emotions, she also used it sometimes. That was one of the things she admired about Reyna, although she don't admit it to anyone.

Annabeth smiled "That your friend is a mess to play volleyball is not my fault, so I did not really hit her," she spat in their faces "But you know who's punished along with me?" Drew opened her mouth to say something, but Annabeth was faster "Nico, Thalia, Percy, Leo and Lou" The aim was say the first three, but added Leo and Lou because... unknown reasons.

Drew's face was priceless. Her mouth and her little eyes were opened, and Annabeth could see that Reyna tried to hide a smile. She seriously wondered what was up with that girl.

Drew turned on her heel and walked furiously. Reyna smiled and whispered "Nice" to Annabeth before follow Drew.

Annabeth was more confused than before and left school to home.

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth came out of the shower and put on the first thing she found in her closet, she was getting pretty late to go to the house of Percy. So she ended up wearing a loose white shirt that had an owl in the middle, light shorts that had tacks on the left and black slippers.

She ran downstairs, ignoring the shouts that her stepmother did to her, grabbed her backpack and ran to the house of the Jacksons.

She arrived at the house, her breathing heavy and a bit sweaty forehead. The blonde hit a few times and Sally Jackson appeared and smiled, her body relaxed a little.

"Mrs. Jackson, sorry I'm late, is that I had a problem at school and-" Annabeth started talking fast, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear, as she did when she was nervous.

"Annabeth, it's okay" Sally said, her voice soft and maternal "It's only ten minutes late, it's not like I'm going to be late."

The gray eyed smiled and relaxed "The coach punished me and sent me to the principal's office"

Sally frowned, obviously confused "Why?"

"I was playing volleyball, and threw the ball hard, but who wanted to hit it, it's really a bad player and the ball hit her in the head and fainted," she said, her voice upset "It's not my fault she opened too much her hands"

Sally smiled slightly, nodding in understanding "You have to learn that life is unfair Annabeth," her voice, '_like a mother who cares'_ Annabeth thought. She had not heard that tone in a while "Well, I have to go. Oh, and Annabeth," She added, her eyes pleading "Could you please do the dishes? Paul is not here and Percy, well, I do not trust him with the dishes"

Annabeth smiled "Sure, Sally, do not worry" Sally said goodbye and left.

She entered the house, left her backpack aside and started up the stairs. The house was a little more quiet than usual, which was strange.

Percy left the door of his room. He had a blue towel on his arm, a Superman shirt and a black swimsuit. He looked at Annabeth and smiled.

"Hey Annabeth, how was the talk with Mr. D?" he asked mockingly.

She sent him a hard look "Horrible, I cannot believe that that man is actually the principal."

He chuckled "I know, and believe me, it is worse when he hates you"

"I assume you've been there many times?" she asked. She can be very curious.

"More than I would like," He replied, scratching the back of his neck. Annabeth watched as his well-defined muscles of his arms moved as he moved.

'_Do not think like that, Annabeth' _she scolded herself.

"So, I heard Rachel fainted because you threw the ball, right?" he asked, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, but it's not my fault that she is a really bad volleyball player" she replied with a frown. Percy started laughing and put his hands on the shoulders of Annabeth, making her hold the breath.

"You're my heroine" He said. Percy smiled and pulled his hands out, and Annabeth breathed again "I go swimming" he said and with that went downstairs.

Annabeth looked at him secretly until he disappeared. She walked into the room and grabbed the baby Tyson before going to Polly's room.

She had her hair down, one princess shirt, shorts and pink sandals. Polly was writing in her notebook, doing homework. The 6 year old girl raised her head.

"Annabeth!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Polly." Annabeth greeted and sat on her bed. Tyson was in her lap, sucking his thumb "Want help with homework?"

"Yes, I hate math," Polly said.

Annabeth looked at her surprised, but could not prevent a smile formed on her lips "Already hate math? Wait and see when you grow up, then."

"I saw Percy's duties, and are difficult and I do not understand"

"Well, when you grow up you will understand." Annabeth said to Polly.

Polly shrugged and began to explain what she had had to do.

_-Two hours later-_

Annabeth was washing the stack of plates, glasses and cutlery dirty in the kitchen. Tyson was sleeping his nap and Polly was in the living room watching a movie of Monster High.

The kitchen was large; the fridge was in a corner, followed by the plumber and two tables. In the middle of the room there was a small table, and above all had hanging pans. To the right of Annabeth, there was a large window overlooking the pool.

A noise came from outside, so Annabeth looked out the window and held her breath.

Percy had left the pool, and his body, oh his body. He had a well-defined six pack, and his biceps moved as he grabbed his towel. His black hair was wet, doing that is sticking to his face. Percy dried his hair, and this was more disheveled than ever. However, his body was still wet, and the sunlight makes him look more...

Sexy… hot.

'_Yes,'_ Thought Annabeth _'that definition fits him well'. _She could feel her mouth transforming into water.

'_Annabeth, what are you thinking? That is not correct; you cannot drool over him'. _A voice whispered.

'_Who are you kidding, blonde? You're completely eating him with your mind, and no one says that it is wrong'. _Another voice said. She had no comment for her own thinking.

"Annabeth!" a voice startled her, causing her almost break the dish she had on hand. She turned and, indeed, Percy was standing there, looking at her funny. And shirtless.

"Percy! You want me to break things?" she asked, trying not to look at his abs.

He ignored her question "Want help?"

"Your mother said she does not trust you with the dishes," she said "furthermore, I'm almost done"

"Oh, then I dry" he said, but how Annabeth shook her head, he made puppy dog eyes "Please?"

She rolled her eyes "Alright."

He smiled and stood beside her, grabbing a rag and starting to dry some glasses. Annabeth continued washing dishes, forcing herself not to look at him.

That would be a difficult task.

**A/N= Oooh, Annabeth, I understand you. I know it's hard not to look at Percy, and more if his shirtless. **

**What was up with Reyna? Why is she acting so weird? We'll find it out soon.**

**Some guessed the girl, but no one guessed the boy. I thought it would be easier.**

**So, extra-long chapter with Percabeth to offset short without Percabeth last chapters. I hope you liked it. Pardon my grammar, typos and OOCness. No flames, please! Will try posting the next chapter soon! Thanks you all!**

**Love from,**

**HappyOwl**


	14. Stay With Me

**I don't own PJO or HOO. That king of troll, you know? Rick Riordan? Well, he owns them.**

**Thank you all for reading, review, favorite/follow this story, it makes my day! Hope you enjoyed Percabeth! So, I felt that Leo had only appeared in one chapter and it was unfair, so here's Flame Boy, especially for all the girls who love him!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love the Babysitter**

Piper walked down the street addressing the repair shop where Leo worked. She had not seen him all day, and she missed his annoying presence. She wore a T-shirt 3/4 sleeve that says 'New York, 84, Wild Heart', jeans and dark red slippers.

Leo's story was somewhat complicated, at least she knew that. His father had never appeared and his mother had died in a workshop when he was 8. The only family he had was his aunt Rosa, but she despised him and threw him into the street. The police had found him and taken him to a foster home. He had run away. That had been repeated six times. That stopped when the police had sent him to the Wildness School, when he was 13. There, Piper and Leo had met and made best friends. After a year, Piper's father had forgiven her for stealing the MBW (long story) so she would attend Goode, but Leo would stay there alone. Piper had persuaded her father to get a home for Leo, so Tristan McLean, (yes, the famous actor) had gotten the owner of a machine shop to adopt him. Leo had been grateful for a time, because he would also go to Goode High. But Piper recalled a time when they were 14 years old when Leo had wanted to run away again.

_-Two years ago-_

It was September 9, a cloudy and windy afternoon; the mood was sad, gray clouds in the sky threatening to start falling at any time. And Leo's birthday.

Piper remembered have dressed especially for the occasion, she wore a gray sweater with a bow, jeans, gray slippers, a gray scarf, earrings and a silver ring.

It had been a month since he lived in the workshop and Piper was happy for him. Maybe he had found a place to stay permanently.

That thought was erased when Piper envisioned a figure out of the workshop door. She was only a few feet away, but she knew it was Leo. His curly black hair was moving in the wind, his Power Rangers backpack was hanging on his shoulder. He frantically looked both ways before running off in the opposite direction in which Piper was. He had not noticed her.

"Leo! Where are you going?" Piper yelled while running after him. He did not turn around, he ignored her.

She tried to pick up the pace, but, God, he was very fast when he wanted. But she did not gave up and ran after him, her heart had started to beat faster.

"Leo! Wait, don't go away!" she yelled again. He kept running.

Piper was panicking. What if she never reached him and he ran away and never came back and they never see each other again.

'_No' _Piper thought_ 'There's not going to be seventh time'_

She quickened her pace, her breathing began to be difficult and breathy, and the beatings of her heart were faster and stronger.

'_Someday he is going to get tired, I hope' _Piper thought when they had run as 8 blocks.

They ran a little longer until Piper was tired. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as the rain began to fall heavily.

"Come on!" Piper yelled "Go away and leave me alone!" **(*)**

She buried her face in her hands and cried. The rain had soaked her from top to bottom, and she could not care less. She did not know how much time passed so until some warm arms passed over her shoulders.

"Sorry Piper," That was Leo's voice, trying to calm her.

She did not answer, but wrapped her arms around his waist. She sobbed on his shoulder until she had calmed down a bit.

"Why were you running away again? I thought you liked the workshop," Piper said, trying that her voice does not crack.

"I like it, but it brings back bad memories." he said.

"Look Leo," she said "Not that anything bad will happen. Please stay with me; I do not want to be alone"

"Okay, Piper" he smiled, pulling away from their embrace "You caught me, I'm not going anywhere."

"You better, Valdez" Piper smiled, all anger forgotten. One of the many skills of Leo was get smiles to people even in the worst moments. Piper remembered why she had gone to the workshop first. She pulled out a bag and said "Happy Birthday, Leo Valdez"

He looked surprised at first, but then smiled "Thanks," He opened the bag and pulled out a military jacket that had several pockets so he could keep all his stuff. He smiled and put it on.

"Well, I think we should go back, we are soaked" Piper suggested.

Leo laughed "I do not think we can get wet more than what we are" a thunder sounded.

"Does not matter, let's get back." Piper insisted.

"Okay, okay! Do not get mad!" Leo laughed and put an arm around her shoulders.

They walked to the workshop, until suddenly asked Piper: "Power Rangers? Seriously Leo?"

_-Now-_

Piper walked through the glass door. There was a wooden table, a chair and a couple of pictures. It was nothing special, because the workshop was not widely known. There, in the chair, was Miss Hestia.

She was the kindest woman she knew. Her brown hair was warm, like her eyes. Her smile was friendly, and she was willing to help any child she could. Hestia had told Piper and Leo that she always wanted to have children and a family, but she could not. Men (or people in general) passed in front of her and not noticed. Nobody stopped to talk to her.

"It's good to see you here again Piper, how was Hawaii?" she waved.

Piper walked over and hugged her. It was the least she could do. Her father ignored her most of the time and traveled and spent much time with Jane, his assistant. She was cruel and hated Piper. So Hestia was practically the mother she never had.

"Good to see you too, Hestia. Hawaii was amazing; you definitely have to go there." she said once separated.

Both talked a bit more about the things they had done in the summer. Then Piper walked out for the side door leading to the area where the cars get arranged. Before, this was not a workshop, but as Hestia had adopted three boys who loved to fix and build things, had made her home a workshop. Upstairs was the house, but if you went through the side door, you walked into a garage. There, the people left their car and the boys repaired it.

There also lived Nyssa Keys and Jake Manson.

Nyssa was a tall girl, sculpted body and tanned skin, warm brown eyes, wavy black hair who always wore a headscarf. She was good at times with Piper, but other times she was a bit standoffish.

Jake was a stocky guy, tall, 18 years old, organized, serious, distant brown eyes and black hair. He was great at fixing things, but he was serious and had nothing of humor. Piper had learned that an after accident all his body was broken, and had been in hospital for six years, but now he was fine as long as he take care of himself.

She entered and saw Jake reading a magazine, Nyssa repairing a car engine while Leo was under it doing only-he-knows-what.

"Hey guys!" Piper said cheerfully. Everyone knew her there, and were grateful that she had stopped Leo of running away.

"Hi," Jake and Nyssa said in unison.

Leo came out from under the car, all greasy and dirty. "Hey Beauty Queen!"

"Do not tell me that," Piper growled.

Leo only smiled like crazy and returned to doing what he was doing. Piper had thought about how he had changed as she sat on a nearby chair. Before, Leo was tiny and wimpy and scrawny. Now, he was tall, strong, and though she will never admit it, he had a good muscular build. It was not so bad and not noticed as Jason Grace, but it was something.

Just then, a white car came. It looked expensive, and her suspicions were confirmed when Jason Grace himself got off the car and walked to Jake.

"Umm, hello." Jake said, looking him up and down.

"Hi," Jason said "something is wrong with my car, can fix it?"

Jake sent him a glare before looking at Nyssa. He hated it when people talked as well. "Nyssa, finished?"

"Almost," Nyssa said "But tell him to leave it, we will have it by seven"

"What she said." Jake said.

Jason nodded and walked away.

An idea appeared on Piper's mind, and she stood up abruptly from her chair and ran out while saying goodbye to others who looked at her confused.

That plan could not fail.

**(*) Piper still does not know the other girls, because classes are just beginning, and is her first year in Goode. Later that year she was a friend of the group. Annabeth comes next year when they are 15. Now there are 16.**

**A/N= I hope you liked it. As you will see, the chapters go from couple to couple, or that's what I try to do. Last chapter was Percabeth; this was 'Liper' and next will be Jasper. Thanks for everything guys! Think we can get 400reviews for next chapter? Forgive my grammar, typos and OOCness (jeez, I'm getting tired of write that!)** **If anyone has an idea for this story, please send me a PM. **

**If anyone wants me to translate one of your stories into Spanish, please also send me a PM.**

**Don't forget to check out the outfits on my profile!**

**Thanks you all,**

**HappyOwl. **


	15. CC's Spa and Resort

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hey again! Sorry for don't update before, but I've been hanging out with my friends a lot, reading Divergent and The Serpent's Shadow and didn't have time to write, sorry :( **

**Thanks a lot for all who reviewed! You guys are so amazing! This story entered into another community!** **It's all thanks to your great support!** **I have no words…**

**So, many of you have been asking me if this story will end up being Liper or Jasper. Well, I cannot tell you. Sorry, but you will have to wait until the end.**

**Love the Babysitter**

Piper ran out of the shop door. Just to bump into a robust, strong body. She prayed that the body be the one she wanted. And it was.

She lifted her face and saw Jason Grace looking at her with his electric blue eyes. His blond hair was styled up.

"Sorry," Piper said separating, her cheeks red "Didn't see you."

Jason smiled "I think I either did not see you run out of that door as if your life depended of it." he mocked.

Piper smiled and looked down nervous. Why had she been so stupid? Run towards your crush would not serve anything.

"So," He said suddenly "What were you doing in the workshop, Piper?"

'_Great, at least he remembers me' _Piper thought.

"I was visiting Leo, I do it almost every day." she explained.

He frowned "Are you two dating?"

She opened her eyes, horrified that he even thought that "N-no! Of course not, he is just my friend!"

Jason remarkably relaxed "Well, then I do not think he'd mind if we got some coffee" He smiled dazzlingly, causing Piper's knees melt.

"Sure, why not?" she accepted.

They began walking (or Piper to follow Jason) through the streets of New York. A thunder rumbled in the distance, making Piper jump a little of fear.

"Fear of storms?" Jason asked, trying to hide a grin.

"A little," Piper admitted embarrassed "What about you?"

"I love them." he told her. She bit her lip. So far they had nothing in common.

They walked in silence. The clouds above them moved dangerously fast, becoming increasingly dark, rain threatening to fall at any close second. The blowing wind was cold and wet, shaking the leaves of the flowers that were in the windows of buildings and houses.

Piper felt her heart beat so fast that would come out of her chest at any time. She tried to take slow deep breaths to calm down. She inhaled and exhaled.

A second later, the rain fell.

Jason put the hood of his sweatshirt up. He grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her inside a place. She looked around and checked the place out. The floor was a brown carpet, the walls were white. There was a desk in the middle of the room, where a girl wrote on a computer. Behind her, there was a sign with gold letters: 'C.C.'s Spa and Resort'. There were some people waiting chairs, coffee tables with magazines in it.

The girl in the computer looked up at the sound of the doorbell. Her hair was jet black, shoulder length short. Her eyes were black, expressionless. She smiled unenthusiastically to them.

"Welcome to 'C.C.'s Spa and Resort' how I can help?"

"Actually, we were protecting from rain." Piper replied uncomfortably.

The girl looked at them again and walked through a door. Now there was no one in that room. An awkward silence fell between Piper and Jason.

"I guess that date remains for another day," Jason said. She felt her heart began to race again. If he had played his sudden invitation to a coffee shop as a date, meant he had some interest, right?

"I guess," Piper said, running a hand through her wet hair to accommodate it.

The door opened to reveal the girl's computer and two more.

One was a woman in her thirties, but she looked just twenty. Her skin was smooth and white as ceramic; thin, pointed nose, red and fleshy mouth; wavy black hair, long and silky, emerald green eyes. She wore a white Greek style, long to her ankles dress.

Behind her, the girl at the computer was wearing a blue stewardess suit, and she was very, very tall. Beside her, the other girl was dressed alike. Her black hair was tied back in a long braid. Her dark eyes were surprised to see Piper and Jason, but became expressionless.

Piper knew her.

She was Reyna.

-.-.-.-.-

Reyna was surprised to see Jason and Piper together at the spa. She did not believe that they wanted to take a hot stone massage or manicure. Or a makeover.

She said nothing as she followed Circe, her guardian and her sister Hylla. She worked there with Hylla since she was thirteen. Their mother had died when Reyna was two, and when she was 8 their father had died for depression. Hylla, then aged 10 years, had helped her cope. They had lived with their grandfather only one year because he beat and mistreated them. Then Circe had found and protected them from then in exchange for the help with the Spa.

Reyna could not be more grateful and indebted to this beautiful woman.

"In which we can help?" Circe said, her voice soft and melodious.

"We are only protecting us from the rain." Piper said, her kaleidoscope eyes fixed on Reyna.

"Oh," Circe whispered, nodding. Reyna knew she hated that people come in and not buy anything. Circe looked at them a bit more before heading to Reyna "My dear, you can update our website on the computer? I was never any good at technology."

"Of course, Lady C.C" Reyna said.

"Good," Circe smiled "When the rain stops you two can leave. Hylla, come with me."

"Of course, Lady C.C" Hylla said. Both disappeared through the door.

Reyna walked behind the desk and sat on the computer's chair. She opened the page and began writing new deals that she had spoken with Circe only a few minutes ago. She turned her eyes a second to her classmates and saw they were still standing there, with an awkward silence accompanying them.

"You can sit, you know." she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay," they murmured as they sat uncomfortably next to each other. Reyna returned to writing the computer until Piper's voice interrupted her.

"I did not know you worked at a spa," She said, her voice a mixture of surprise and confusion "Or you worked at all." she added in a whisper.

Reyna looked at her hard "Not everyone is rich." her voice hard, resentful.

"Is that as in the school you take another look, I did not realize that you worked, or you were poor, or..." Piper rambled without notice how Reyna tensed and clenched her jaw.

"Shut up." she snapped. Piper looked surprised.

"Oh, sorry if-" The brunette began, but Jason interrupted.

"Piper, leave it."

"Why, it was time you put the brakes on your girlfriend," Reyna said sarcastically, but felt her heart hurt.

Jason looked into her eyes "She's not my girlfriend Reyna." She watched as Piper's jaw tightened.

'_Poor girl, probably her heart hurt,'_ Reyna thought _'But that happens for getting into where she should not.'_

She said no more and went back to work. She wrote _'% 50 off on body massage, only for 1 week, do not miss' _and so on for a long time.

Suddenly, a man in his twenties and something came. He had golden hair and gray eyes, with a vacant stare, unfocused. His clothes were torn, old and worn. He was all soaked by rain. He approached the counter. Reyna looked at him warily.

"In what I can help you?" she asked him.

"The treasure!" He said, madness in his eyes and voice "I have to find the treasure!"

Reyna looked at him worried "Umm..."

The man leaned forward, almost up to the counter. She pulled back, all alarms alert for any movement "All the sea, everything! I have to find the treasure!" He moved closer.

"Hey!" Jason shouted rising from his seat. The man was dangerously close to Reyna, and she was too scared to move. She watched as the strong fist of Jason hit the man's head. The gray-eyed boy fell unconscious on the counter.

Reyna tried to calm down, but her heart was pounding and her breaths were fast and heavy. Piper stood and approached, but she was also very shocked to do anything. Jason looked at the man unconscious, his fist still closed and his breathing was heavy. He looked at Reyna and hugged her.

Reyna was surprised. It had been a while since Jason hugged her. They had been best friends some years ago, before he changed, that she changed, that they changed. He was the one who helped her while she lived with her abusive grandfather. But that changed when they were 14. He broke away and made new friends, like her. Sometime later, they didn't even spoke to each other.

She put her arms around him and closed her eyes tightly. She missed his strange smell of ozone. She threw back the tears that threatened to fall.

This was no time to mourn.

**A/N= Sorry again for the late update. I explained why and I do not intend you to forgive me. Oh wow. I started with Jasper and ended with Jeyna! Dude, I'm crazy. Don't tell me! (Sarcasm) **

**(Moa Spoiler) Guess who was the guy who ended unconscious? He was the guy who Reyna told Annabeth that had go to the spa looking for the mark of Athena.**

**And do not worry, in this story he was just crazy, and no demigods or anything.**

**Sorry for my bad grammar, typos and OOCness! (I'm tired of writing that!) Thanks for all the reviews and for reading! I will try to update soon! **

**Can you please check out the poll on my profile? It's about my ideas for writing when I finish this one!**

**See you soon (hopefully),**

**HappyOwl c=**


	16. Something Smart Like 'Uh'

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

**So, there were some people who did not like the last chapter.** **Sorry. There were also people who demanded more Percabeth. I try to do my best for the story to move on and don't be all the same and become boring. Sorry if you did not like, I will try to make it more Percabeth. That's a shame; I had a great idea to do with Thalico. And Gruniper, and Tratie and Beckelina. But I guess I'll cut the story to make it more Percabeth. You asked for it.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Love the Babysitter**

"And he hugged Reyna! He actually hugged her!" Piper finished telling the story of yesterday to her friends.

They were in school at lunchtime. They had not been able to be all together before. It was a hot day. The sun was shining above and there were no clouds in the sky. The weather was very weird.

Annabeth looked down at her lunch tray to avoid eye contact with her friend Piper. She was telling about her 'almost date' with Jason, which ended up being a disaster. Annabeth felt sorry for the poor, you could tell in her eyes how she wanted him. The blonde bit the inside of her cheek, taking a special interest in her apple, orange juice and the rest of the disgusting cafeteria food. She wanted to keep listening to the conversation, as how Silena told Piper that they would have another occasion and how Katie wandered about a new girl in her strange gardening club. But her mind kept coming back to show the good body built of Percy.

After washing the dishes, the weather had turned cold. Polly had seen some Disney movies with her until Sally came and she had to go. Percy had lent her a black sweatshirt so that she had no cold on her way home. She had been grateful and told him that she give it back to him tomorrow. However, she spent hours looking and smelling his sweatshirt, like a lovesick idiot. It smelled like the ocean, like his scent. She did not tell anyone about it.

Thalia came and sat beside her. Her hair fell over her shoulders, as always. She wore a gray blouse with a blue plaid shirt, shorts and black boots. Her face showed disgust, concern and regret. It was not like her, so Annabeth worried. The others were still in their own conversations, so the blonde came up and whispered in her ear:

"What's wrong, Thals?"

Thalia looked at her with her electric blue eyes, worried "Bianca refuses to talk to me, Annie! She completely ignores me, look" Annabeth passed up the nickname and looked in the direction in which Thalia pointed. Indeed, Bianca sat chatting and laughing with her other friends, Zoë and Phoebe.

Annabeth looked back at Thalia, amusing "Give her time, what would you do if you found out that your best friend has a crush on your brother and never told you?" She bit her apple, cleaned the water that was in her lips and stared at her friend.

"When I found out that Piper liked Jason what I did was laugh! No run out and get angry with her," Thalia sighed frustrated. She grabbed a chip and started playing with it.

"I think she will forgive you eventually," she said after a moment "Just give her a little time." Thalia nodded without looking at her.

Annabeth kept eating. Her mind wandered, looking at the other students gossiping, reading, eating and laughing with their groups of friends. The sun streamed through the window, illuminating her golden hair and a bit of her body. She rested her chin on her left hand as she continued eating her apple, which seemed endless.

Lou Ellen approached the table and smiled "Can I sit here?" she asked. Her hair was braided over her shoulder; her eyes were lined with deep black, dark red mouth. She wore a black T-shirt that says 'Hipsta Please', jeans, white sneakers and a gray hat. She wore a different style every day. This seemed pretty normal.

Annabeth smiled at her "Sure Lou." Lou dropped next to Thalia and began eating.

"I heard that you are in detention," Lou commented, looking derisively at Annabeth.

Annabeth grimaced "Yeah, you too, right?" Lou nodded "Why?" She looked at her curiously, her mind thinking about all the possibilities why Lou could be punished. Knowing her, it could be anything.

"I kind that could have blown up the biology teacher's tank." Lou grinned maliciously, turning her attention to her salad. Annabeth frowned confused, but said nothing more.

She tapped her fingers on the table, looking at her lunch. She wondered what might happen in the 'punishment'. Because, to be honest, she was nervous because Percy was going to be there. They looked at the school and were, practically, together at home, so technically they were together almost all day, every day. She was nervous about what might happen in the future if they still seeing each other so often. She was not interested in a relationship.

'_Sure,'_ a voice in her mind said _'As if he could even feel something for you.'_

Annabeth sighed at the same time the bell rang. Students stood up quickly and almost ran out of the cafeteria, each in their respective classes. She grabbed her backpack and walked to her last class. History. With Percy.

Just awesome.

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth entered the classroom and sat in one of the seats in the back of the room. She looked at the people who were there. There were some football players, some cheerleaders, nerds and some people who were not judged or placed in groups. She looked at the clock on the wall, trying to make the time go faster. Her ADHD stopped her and begged and prayed for movements, something to do. She refrained, merely to hit her hand against her desk and her foot against the ground. Someone sat next to her, she ignored him/her. Sure, until a deep, sensual and sexy voice broke easily her thoughts.

"Nervous?" Annabeth turned her head and found sea-green eyes watching her amusingly. Percy wore a simple white T-shirt, dark jeans and black slippers. Annabeth thought he looked good, very good.

"No, just ADHD." she replied. She tried to ignore the dirty looks that many girls sent her. But Percy seemed not to notice it.

Percy smiled "Ready for your first day of punishment?"

"How did you get to be punished?" Annabeth ignored his question.

Percy bit his thin lips, in a way that made Annabeth want _kiss_ him right there. She scolded herself. These were not her typical thoughts, she never thought those things. And _kiss_ him right there? Where did that come from? She had _not_ given her first kiss, but she had not told anyone, it was like a secret that she never wanted to reveal.

"I fell asleep in class." Percy said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She did not understand where that came from, so she said something smart like 'Uh?', causing Percy chuckle.

"You asked me why I was punished," he said "it was because I fell asleep in class. You sure you're okay?"

Annabeth blushed bright red and looked away "I'm fine." she murmured. She felt Percy's eyes on her for a moment until he muttered 'okay'.

They both looked straight ahead as Chiron came and greeted his class. Annabeth grabbed her blue pen and started taking notes on what the teacher said about Greece. As the middle class, while Chiron wrote on the blackboard, she secretly shifted her gaze and saw Percy's arm, how his muscles moved as he wrote. He seemed very focused in class, and Annabeth wondered if this was the first time this year.

Percy looked at her and smiled to see that she was watching him. She blushed again deeply when he winked at her. She returned to 'pay attention' biting her lip. Why, oh why he had to look at her right at that moment?

Why he looked at all?

-.-.-.-.-

Grover was on his way to his biology club, walking hurriedly through the almost empty halls of Goode when someone decided to bump into him and throwing his things to the ground. He was angry, because people tended to do that and leave his things on the floor because they knew he could not pick up. There were many bad people in the world.

"Hey! What's your problem? Watch where you walk!" he yelled. But immediately regretted.

Facing him, there was the cutest girl he had ever known. She was tiny, with long straight blond hair to her hip, eyes green as the leaf of a flower, glasses, small freckles on her nose, rosy cheeks and thin lips. She wore a black blouse with a sunflower, a bit torn jeans and brown ankle boots. Her eyes showed a little scary, and she hugged her books as her life depended on it.

Grover muttered something smart like 'Uh?', but then cleared his throat "Umm, sorry." He said, but she didn't do anything "For yelling at you."

She nodded shyly and ducked, starting to pick up Grover's books. When she finished she stood up and handed them to him, all the time avoiding eye contact.

"Umm, I did not catch your name." Grover said, and her cheeks turned a deep, bright red.

She murmured something very quietly, looking down at the floor "What?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm Juniper," she said, raising her eyes slightly "Juniper Tree."

Grover smiled "Nice name, I'm Grover Underwood, nice to meet you"

Juniper muttered something like a 'Nice to meet you too', or that's what Grover understood.

"Why I haven't seen you before?" he asked.

"I'm from Brazil," she said, a bit more confident, but still quietly "I just moved here,"

"Ooh," Grover nodded in understanding "And which subject you have now?"

"I'm in a gardening club," she said "But I get lost."

Grover smiled from ear to ear "I'm there too! Come on, I will show the way"

Juniper smiled shyly and both together went to the gardening club.

**A/N= Well, 1.708 words and 8 pages. Not as long as some and not as short as others. I will put the words that I wrote and the pages, I occupied to show you that even if they seem short, my chapters are normal.**

**The next chapter, the punishment! Oh God, what will happen there? Nobody knows. **

**Hope you enjoyed Percabeth and Gruniper! I tried my best! Thank you all for reading, follow/favorite and review this story, it means a lot! Sorry for BG, T and OOCness.**

**Don't wait chapters until after February 24 because that day is... MY BIRHTDAY! Oh yeah baby! I'm turning 13! And, as a birthday gift, I hope to get to 450 reviews! That would be awesome! And please, tell me your favorite quote of this chapter too! AND, check out the poll on my profile, I added a new choice!**

**Happy Birthday to me!,**

**HappyOwl c:**


	17. Stoll, Stoll, Stoll, Ring, Ring, Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Oh my God, oh my God! First, I'm 13! Yeeeeah! Thanks for all the birthdays wishes, it means a lot to me, I had a great day, thank you! And second, THANKS A LOT for all the reviews! 50 for just one chapter? It was… awesome, great, amazing! You all are… the best people! c:**

**Here's the detention for all who were waiting for it! Enjoy awesome people!**

**Love the Babysitter**

"Let's see if with it you all can fix those criminals behaviors that you have," Mr. D murmured placing the key in the black iron gate.

Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, Lou, Nico and Percy were standing in line next to each other in that order behind Mr. D. Everyone looked at the fat man open the door frenetically, as if anxious to punish students. Annabeth wondered if he was. Maybe so. She wiped her hands on her pants, wiping her sweat. Her nervousness was not helping at all. It was her first time punished.

"I think this man is crazy." Thalia whispered in her ear. She was taller than Thalia. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Finally, Dionysus opened the door and stepped inside. "Come! Come!" he said, waving his hand indicating to enter. All exchanged a dubious glance, trying to decide whether to enter or run.

'_Running sounds good'_, Annabeth thought.

Finally, Lou took a breath and entered, followed by Leo and Nico. Thalia sighed and walked in; Annabeth bit her lip and followed. Percy walked behind her and closed the door behind when they were all inside. Annabeth looked. They were in a narrow corridor, the creaky wooden floor, walls painted with strange drawings, filled with dirt and cobwebs. She swallowed. There should be spiders in that room.

She felt Percy's body behind her, touching her sometimes. He was close, too close. Her body shuddered. She frowned, this was the second time that her body shuddered because of him and she became more nervous and her heart skipped a beat. This wasn't like her.

She was so focused that she didn't notice that they had arrived in the room, so she collided with Thalia. She looked around. This was definitely not what she expected. It was a big room like a classroom, with wooden floor, walls painted with different graffiti everywhere, small couches on the sides, puffs, coffee tables, easels, pots of paint and brushes and all kinds of paints instruments. But it was full of dirt, cobwebs in every corner and old furniture, cabinets were covered by dirt and there was paint, paper and more dirt on the floor.

"Mr. D," Annabeth said looking at the room "I thought we were going to clean a warehouse," She looked at him confused, but the man only looked at the room in disgust, but a triumphant smile was on his face.

"This is the future warehouse, Miss Carter." he said.

"Chase," She muttered upset. Percy looked at her amused, because he was close enough to hear it. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Why will you destroy this?" Lou pointed around "This is a great room, this can serves for an art room, and which many students want." she said, crossing her arms. She looked defiant, as if questioning others to challenge her.

But Mr. D didn't flinch, so he approached her crossing his arms and looked at her "I am the director," he said as if speaking to a child of 5 years "and I do what I want." He looked at her a moment, challenging her to replicate. Lou didn't move even a hair. He finally looked away and turned to the other "Anyone else wants to say something?" Nobody said anything "Okay, that's what I thought." He walked to the door "In 45 minutes I return, I expect to see progress," he glared at them "and you all tired." And with that he left.

"What a lovely man," Leo said. Everyone laughed except Lou, who was still staring at the door upset. Annabeth smiled a little shyly. She approached her friend and squeezed her shoulder, comforting her.

"Hey, it's okay Lou, that man sucks," she said. Lou let out a small chuckle.

"You're right," Lou said, looking into her eyes "As always." Annabeth rolled her eyes, but could not prevent a smile to cross her face.

"Okay, okay, beautiful friendship, but I think we should start" Leo said, a crazy smile on his lips. All murmured an agreement and went to the corner of the room where there was three brooms, a mop, sponges, water, rags, furniture polish and other cleaning things.

"Umm," Nico said "Never clean anything in my life." Percy and Leo nodded in agreement. The girls laughed as they blushed.

"You gotta be kidding." Thalia said, laughing, looking at Nico. He looked down ashamed. Thalia laughed more. She looked at him, this was the first time she looked him like that, and she thought he looked good. He wore a black T-shirt with dancing skeletons, dark jeans and dark blue slippers. His black hair was tousled and his brown eyes showed shame and humor. Thalia chided herself. She must not think of him like that, Bianca was angry and she swore forget her silly crush.

"At least I know how to use a broom," Percy said, grabbing one of the three brooms.

Nico sent him a death glare "I know how to use one, idiot." And he grabbed another. Percy rolled his eyes and walked to the middle of the room. Nico followed him.

"I'm gonna clean the cobwebs," Leo said "But I don't know how to" Lou rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you how," she said, grabbing Leo's arm and one broom to one of the room's corner.

Thalia and Annabeth exchanged a glare and smiled. Both grabbed rags and furniture lubricator and went to an old empty showcase. It was big, with two glass doors, carob wood and empty shelves. It was the only old thing in the room.

Thalia and Annabeth start wiping the furniture. Percy and Nico start sweeping, Lou starts to show Leo how to remove a spider web from the ceiling. Everyone is silent. Annabeth thought she would explode. She loved the silence, but only when reading or watching television. Now she wanted noise. She _needed_ noise.

'_Stupid ADHD,'_ She thought disgusted.

Her eyes fell on Thalia, who was passing another rag to the old furniture. She glanced at the others and then approached her best friend, whispering:

"You could talk to Bianca at English?"

Thalia looked at her and sighed "No, still ignoring me."

Annabeth nodded "I never thought she would take it so bad,"

"And I never thought I would be so stupid," Thalia said, shaking her head, as if she seriously couldn't believe it.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but a cry won.

"_Idiot!_ I'll kill you Valdez!" It was Lou. Annabeth looked where she was and had to hold her laughter. Leo was with a broom in his hand, looking embarrassed. Lou was standing beside him, filled with dirt and roof pieces in her hair and shoulders. Her eyes were furious, and her fists were clenched.

"Umm, I didn't mean to, sorry-" Leo began to apologize. He dropped the broom to the floor and raised his hands in defense, taking a few steps back, slowly, frightened by Lou's expression.

'_Maybe pull the broom was a bad idea,' _Leo thought when he saw that Lou picked it up, her eyes fixed on him.

Lou raised the broom as if to hit him, and Leo ran around the room, with Lou chasing him with the broom in her hands, screaming at him. It was a hilarious scene, because, come on, not every day you see an angry girl _chasing_ a guy with a _broom_, right?

'_Maybe,'_ Annabeth thought while laughing with others _'Detention is not so bad, after all.'_

-.-.-.-.-

Katie sighed, sitting at the counter of her parents' flower shop. She placed her books and binders in front of her and ran a hand through her chestnut hair. She looked at the different flowers that were arranged in bouquets, vases, wrapped in paper. There were roses of all colors, jasmine, lilies, daisies, sunflowers, dandelions and many others. She loved flowers. Just like her mother and father and sister. It was like something familiar.

Her father came out of a back door of the store. Katie looked at him questioningly, waiting for a response. Her father, Laurence Gardner, better known as Mr. Gardner, sent her an apologetic look.

Katie sighed again "Okay, but, where's mom and Miranda?" she said, but she had the feeling on her neck that she was forgetting something.

"Demeter is on a reunion and Miranda's out with some guy," her father said "I'll come back soon dear, thank you so much for doing this." And then, he left.

She started thinking about her sister, Miranda. She was fifteen years-old, with brown hair and the blue eyes of their father, pale skin, and perfect noise. In fact, she has a lot going for her. She get any guy she wants, is popular on her school and a lot of (fakes, Katie insisted) friends.

Katie wasn't jealous, or that is what she wanted to believe. As she watched her father get on a taxi and go away, she remembered. She has to meet Travis at the Starbucks on the corner of the block. She blushed at the thought.

No, this wasn't a date, but the biology teacher had put them together on a project that they had to give at the end of the month, and Katie had insisted start the sooner.

Travis had said, _'Okay Gardner, but I don't see why so soon, we have a month!'_

'_Because it is a long project and I want to finish as soon as possible to avoid having to see you!' _She had told him. She smiled; she was a good little liar, as her father said.

'_Okay, okay! Don't get mad!'_ He had raised his hands in defense, but a mischievous smile was playing on his lips _'Meet me at Starbucks one hour after school, the one on the corner of your flower shop'_

She had furrowed her brow_ 'How do you know I have a flower shop?'_

He had moved his eyebrows _'I have my contacts,' _and with that he was gone.

Katie came out of her trance and looked for her cell phone in her purse. She grabbed her iPod and noticed the time. She had to be in five minutes at the Starbucks. She bit her lip and looked in her contacts.

_Stoll, Stoll, Stoll._

'_Aha!'_ she thought when she found it. He had given her his number of things about the project and that, nothing more. She dialed Travis's number.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other side of the line.

"Travis, I'm Katie." she said, and could bet that Travis was smiling although she couldn't see him.

"Well, well, well, look who is calling me." He said, an arrogant tone in his voice.

She rolled her eyes "Shut up, Stoll" she said harshly "I can't go."

"Why?" he said, and possibly it was her imagination, but she thought she heard a tone of concern in his voice?

"Because I'm alone in the store and I can't leave," Katie explained.

"Oh, okay," Travis said, but after a moment he added "See you in a few minutes." And with that, he hung up.

Katie blinked a few times looking at her cell phone, wondering what just had happened.

**A/N= Hello again! 1960 words and 10 pages. Okay, first, thanks to everyone for everything.**

**And second, I have some questions: 1) Liked the chapter?**

**2) Favorite quote?**

**3) You think I need a beta, because I was considering getting one, but I want to know your opinion.**

**4) You like the new cover?**

**Love always,**

**Charlie.**

**Umm, no HappyOwl.**


	18. A LoveHate Relationship

**I don't own PJO or HOO, Sir Riordan does.**

**Hey hey hey! Long time no see! Why, are you asking in your mind in front of your computer? Because, my lady/sir, SCHOOL just started here, in Argentina, so… Thanks for review/favorite/follow me and the story!**

**And, talking about the beta, I decided to…**

**Love the Babysitter**

"So dad hired a new employee for the store, I think the guy is going to fix all the broken things and attend the cash register," Silena said excitedly, almost jumping of joy. Annabeth looked at her with a frown, her gray eyes curious. They both were walking through the halls of Goode High, talking.

_Or gossiping,_ Annabeth thought. Silena told her a few important things: a) Rachel was horribly mad and had one gauze on her forehead. B) Almost everyone knew that she was babysitting on Percy's house. C) Girls were really, really jealous.

A new that Silena didn't know: She wanted die.

"And why are you so happy?" Annabeth asked, looking at her friend.

Silena looked at her as if she suddenly were silly "Umm Annabeth, dad hired a guy…" she waved her hands suggestively. Annabeth still didn't grasp "I go to my dad's store every day…" Still no answer "Urgh, Chase, perhaps you become stupid in the last minutes? I was saying that maybe he is hot!" Silena shouted, getting a pair of dubious and confused looks from other students. She simply ignored them.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Keep your voice down, Silena. And I'm not stupid, I understand you!" she whispered-screamed.

Silena lowered her voice, and the two began to walk again "So? Why don't you say something like 'Oh, that sounds great Silena, he surely will be hot and will fall for you!'" she exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing that a friend would say.

Annabeth looked into her eyes, starting to get annoyed by her behavior "Because that's not what I think." she opened her locker and began to rummage through her books.

"So what do you think?" Silena asked, putting her two beautiful and soft, full of manicure hands on her slim hips. She raised her thin eyebrows at her blonde friend and waited for a response, which arrived a few moments later.

"I think you've been seeing a lot of Disney or passed the miracle of you reading a book... of fairies tales," Annabeth said, closing her locker and returning her gaze to her beautiful friend. She noted that for a long time she saw her in heels and dresses, with her hair gracefully falling down her back, in others words, Silena's typical outfit. But today, Silena wore a light white blouse that said 'I love Victoria's Secret', shorts and pink Vans. Her silky, straight black hair was tied in a fishtail plait that fell over her right shoulder. She was radiant.

Annabeth looked down at her own clothes. She was wearing a light blue-gray T-shirt with an owl, dark shorts and an old black convers. Nothing expensive like Silena, just normal clothes.

"Hey!" Silena complained.

Annabeth shrugged "Sorry, but seriously Silena, I don't think that will happen," Silena frowned and opened her mouth to reply, but Katie came running up to them, breathing heavily, her face red as a tomato. She put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath to level the followings ones. Annabeth looked at her confused. Her brown hair was held backwards with a little green clip. She wore an aqua green shirt with a bear that says 'Bear Hugs', ripped jeans, and aqua green sneakers.

"What happened?" Annabeth said at the same time Silena said "You look like a cute tomato with legs." To which the two face-palmed.

"Uh, sure" Katie said, looking doubtfully at Silena "I have been looking for you all morning! Where were you?"

"In class, walking, why?" Annabeth asked frowning.

Katie returned to take a deep breath and smiled "Because I have something _very _important to tell you!" She grabbed her friends by their wrists and dragged them away.

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth walked to Percy's house, hands in pockets, headphones in ears. Her curly hair in a ponytail, her mouth silently singing the song 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. She grimaced, remembering what her friend Katie told her.

_-A few hours earlier-_

"So I called him, told him I couldn't go, and then he told me he would see me in a few minutes," Katie had said, unexplainable happiness coming of her words. She had gathered all (Annabeth, Silena, Thalia and Piper) and began to tell them of her 'meeting' with Travis Stoll "I didn't know what he meant, so I waited" she smiled lovingly.

"Katie, I seriously have to go, so please hurry." Thalia said checking out the time on her phone.

"Okay, okay!" Katie said with an annoyed tone, as if she was going to tell something of gold "It turns out that he came with two coffee cups, and we started doing the project on the counter, and talking, and joking…" she sighed dreamily.

Annabeth looked at her with a frown "I thought you hated him…" The others nodded in agreement.

Katie shrugged "I hate him,"

"So?" Annabeth and Thalia asked exasperated in unison. They seemed to be the only ones who didn't understand. Or the most inexperienced in all this business of love.

"Well, duh," Piper said incredulously "It's clear that they have a love/hate relationship," Annabeth and Thalia exchanged glances, their furrowed brows.

"Whatever," Thalia said taking her bag to her shoulder "Annie and I have to go to detention, see you later," she waved as she walked through the door. Annabeth grabbed her backpack and yelled "Don't call me Annie!" while she left the room.

_-Now-_

She still didn't understand. For her, it was impossible to like or love a person you hate. That was physically impossible; it wasn't in any book she had read or any class that she had taken. Because if you hate a person, you can't love them. Or you hated or loved him, there was no other way. She wondered if Katie actually hated Travis, or her hatred was just a mask to hide her true feelings for him.

Annabeth felt hurt. Katie wouldn't hide something as big as her crush on someone, would she? They had a pact in their group: Tell _everything_. From family problems to love problems, cheesy things like that.

She arrived at the door of the Blofis' house and rang the bell. The door opened, showing Paul Blofis. The man was dressed in a white shirt, the tie disorderly, khaki pants and brown shoes. There were circles under his eyes barely visible and had a briefcase in his hand. He smiled lazily to Annabeth.

"Hi Annabeth, how has school been?"

She smiled politely "It has been very good, thanks. How are you?"

"Tiring," He smiled "I have a meeting right now and Sally is already at work," she nodded "I also think that Percy will come later, so you're on your own."

"Okay," Annabeth said "Have a good... meeting."

Paul laughed a little "I hope so, thanks again Annabeth." She smiled and waved. When the Prius left the garage, Annabeth entered the house, closed the door and went to the door of Tyson.

At that time, Polly left her room and hugged her; a happy smile crossed her face. The little girl was wearing a nice pink dress and white sandals with flowers. That child was the sweetness in person.

"Annabeth!" she screamed and hugged Annabeth's legs.

The oldest laughed and wrapped her arms around the small body of Polly "Hey Polly, I missed you too," Polly broke the hug and looked at her, her face radiant with joy. Annabeth wondered why Polly could be so happy.

"Annabeth, guess what!" Polly squealed with joy.

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh "I don't know, what happens?"

Polly smiled even more, if that was humanly possible "In exactly one week, is my..." She paused dramatically "Birthday!" she cried.

"Oh my God, that is amazing Polly!" Annabeth said, happy for the girl.

"I know!" Polly said "I'll go back to my room to plan what to do for that day!" she jumped away and closed the door behind her, leaving Annabeth standing there, confused.

'_If she is like that for her 7th birthday, I don't want to imagine what she will be like for her Sweets 16.' _Annabeth thought, shaking her head.

-.-.-.-.-

An hour and a half later, Annabeth was sitting on the living room couch with Tyson in her lap, giving him milk in his bottle while Polly wandered about what she wanted to do for her birthday when the door opened. Annabeth turned her head scared but relaxed when she saw that it was Percy.

She studied him secretly. His black hair was a little wet and disheveled, streaming down his forehead and reaching his eyes. He had a blue shirt and a black swim suit, with white trainers with blue stripes. He dropped his backpack on the floor and hung his keys. A guy (or preferably two) went after him. Both had curly brown hair and pale blue eyes, pointy nose and arched eyebrows. The only difference between them was that one was taller than the other. Annabeth knew them; they were the brothers Travis and Connor Stoll. Just the person Katie had spoken of.

The three laughed at something, and still didn't notice her presence. Annabeth cleared her throat and the three stopped laughing, but they were still smiling.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded "Hey,"

"Hey there, Chase." The brothers said in unison.

"Hello." she said curtly. Her relationship with the brothers wasn't the best of all. She believed that spend pranks on younger students was not a good thing.

"How has life treated you, Chase?" Connor asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him "Fine, I guess." She was more confused when she saw that Connor shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Travis and Percy looked at him playfully, as if they enjoyed of his discomfort.

Percy shook his head and walked up to Annabeth. Her heart began to race when she saw his hand coming towards her. But became disappointed when his big hand passed over her and stroked Tyson's head.

"Hey Big Boy, everything's okay?" Tyson smiled yet with the bottle in his mouth, causing him to drown. Annabeth pulled the bottle out of his mouth and sat him up, hitting soft pats on his back until the baby unburdened himself.

"Sorry Tyson," Percy muttered before looking at his half-sister "What are you doing Polly?"

Polly looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, and that made him to repent immediately for ask, but he loved her too much to tell her.

"Well I was thinking that maybe..." And she began to ramble about her birthday for over 3 minutes. Annabeth believed that Percy was going to shut her up and leave, but he stood there, listening to every word of what her sister said, a smile on his face too. When she finished, he said "That would be great," and after leaving his sister happy, he went with his friends to his room.

Annabeth smiled. Percy was an excellent person. Or maybe he knew how to treat a woman.

**A/N= 1.936 words and 10 pages. **

**I know, this chapter sucks so badly. I'm not satisfied with it. Forgive me please. It's just that I felt guilty for not updating in a while that it took me to write a chapter horrible and desperate. **

**About the beta,** **well... I'll try to have one. But I don't know who. I mean, some people volunteered to do so, and I'm very grateful. So, I had only one request. Try to be available almost every day if you can and try to send the corrected chapter as soon as possible. Okay, I think those were two requests. Those who can accomplish that, please send me a PM.**

**Okay, I think in the next chapter Silena meets the new employee of her father and something with Percabeth. Do not know when I'll be able to update, I will try to as soon as possible. Forgive me for BG, T and OOCness.**

**Thanks for review, and all that!**

**Peace out,**

**HappyOwl.**


	19. Hot Thing Here

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Hello! How are my young followers? Good? Cool, me too! Really, you don't know how grateful I am for all your support in this story! It's amazing to know that there are people who read and like it!**

**Oh, and I wanted to ask if anyone has read the series 'Geek High' by Piper Banks? I read the first two and loved them, they are great! It's like a chick-cliché story but has many unexpected twists!** **What I like more about the book is the love/hate relationship of Charlie and Finn, the best friends of the protagonist Miranda. It's great; the truth is that I recommend it.** **And I wanted to write stories about this book, but Fanfiction has no area for these books. Anyone know how I can open an area? Or how I can suggest this to Fanfiction? And, if you're reading this, Fanfiction, OPEN AN AREA FOR GEEK HIGH!**

**Beta reader: thestoryreader99.**

**Love the Babysitter**

Silena happily entered the store of her father. The smell of hot chocolate and cakes and the sound of people talking, eating and drinking greeted her like every other day. Some elders who came to drink tea daily waved, knowing her.

She walked up to the counter and left her Gucci bag fall into it. She sat in one of the black chairs behind the counter and took out her BlackBerry, then started sending messages to some of her friends.

'Hey Katie, getting ready for your date with Travis? ;)' she wrote, a mischievous smile on her face drawn out. The answer didn't come immediately as it always did, so she must be preparing herself, Silena thought.

She sighed, tapping her phone against her chin. She started to hum while her right foot was hitting the floor to the beat of the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift

And she continued to do so until a rather handsome boy leaned on the counter. The boy had brown combed back hair, lovely light green eyes, a thick mouth, a prominent jawline, and his nose was thin on the bridge and wider at the tip. Gorgeous.

Silena put on her best smile and asked: "How can I help you?"

"Well, I came for a cake, but I think you're better than chocolate…" he said, winking an eye at her.

Silena put a hand over her mouth and giggled "I don't think so."

He ignored her comment, and moved closer over the counter, his eyes slipping vaguely to a part where he should not look.

"You know, my parents aren't going to be home tonight, so I was thinking…"

Silena's eyes widened. She didn't expect that and, although many people thought otherwise, she remained a virgin. She sat stiffly in her chair and her hands tightened her phone

"You perverted pig." she snapped.

"Oh baby, don't get mad..." he pouted.

"Go away and don't come back." Silena snapped again, some fear growing inside.

"But-" the boy tried to say, but another deep voice interrupted him.

"The lady said that you have to go," Silena turned her head and saw the person who had spoken. He was tall, very tall. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. His skin was dark, and his body was well defined. His hair was shaved, but you could see it was black. His expression was gentle yet firm and resolute; his hands were enormous and calloused. Hot, Silena thought.

The green-eyed boy looked him up and down, deciding whether to fight or not. Seeing the size of his arms, he decided that it was best to leave. He left without saying a word and his cake.

Silena turned her attention back to the mysterious boy with the sexy voice. She noticed he was wearing a pastel blue apron above his white shirt and blue jeans. Could it be possible that he was…?

"Are you the new employee?" she asked, a little surprised.

He smiled, exposing his perfect white teeth "Yep, it's me. Charles Beckendorf at your service. Everybody calls me Beckendorf."

Silena smiled back "Silena Beauregard, everyone calls me Silena." Beckendorf laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

-.-.-.-.-

"Well, I have to go, see you tomorrow bro," Annabeth heard Travis say. She was listening from the kitchen, Annabeth had understood that Travis has to leave to meet Katie somewhere to 'work on their project'.

"Try to control yourself," Connor laughed and Percy and Travis joined him.

'Idiots,' Annabeth thought, rolling her eyes.

"I'll try to," Travis said, laughing. "Well, see ya" Annabeth heard a door close. She turned off the water where she was supposedly 'washing her hands'.

She left the kitchen, entering the hall where Percy and Connor were still standing. She smiled and feigned surprise to see that Travis wasn't there.

"Where did Travis go?"

"Well..." Connor began to speak, but his voice failed him and he wiped his hands uncomfortably in his pants. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him, a little confused by his behavior.

"He went to a meeting with a girl named... Katie Gardner, I think." Percy completed, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Annabeth thought she heard that he muttered 'idiot'. By the look that Connor gave him after, she was sure he did.

"Oh..." Annabeth said. Her mouth became a sweet smile she directed to Connor "Well, tell your brother that if he tries anything with Katie," She stepped closer to him with each word until they were nose to nose "or somehow dares to harm her, I will personally break his face." A sweet and innocent smile reappeared on her pink lips.

Connor gulped and nodded nervously. Percy... well, he was trying his best to not laugh. Annabeth sent him her sternest look, but he didn't flinch. He didn't even seem to notice, which irked her even more.

She clenched her hands into fists and walked to the living room where Polly was doing her homework, all the time moving her hips unconsciously.

Not noticing the two guys watching her.

Percy finally turned his gaze back to Connor, who then looked at him.

"Why did you laugh at me?" Connor asked, a little annoyed with his friend.

Percy laughed again "Were you... you should have seen your face... you were totally drooling over her!" he finally burst out laughing, noticing how Connor's face got redder and redder.

"I wasn't!" Connor exclaimed, then he murmured "And you were too…"

Percy shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "Nope, and don't even try to do that. You're lovesick," he said and started running to his room, Connor racing after him.

Neither of them noticed that the blonde was hearing every word.

All Annabeth could think was: 'Does Connor has a crush on me?'

She helped Polly with homework for a while, until her phone rang, indicating that she had a message. It was from Silena, she pressed 'Read' and it said:

_'Hot thing here ;)'_ And a photo of a boy appeared below. Annabeth didn't know what to say. The guy in the photo was washing dishes, so the picture was of his profile. Annabeth text back.

_'You are sooooo insane,'_

_'I know, but he is soo cute! Talk to you tomorrow,'_

_'Okay.'_ Annabeth sent it and put her phone in her pocket.

She had to tell her friends a couple of things too, but she wasn't sure if she would.

**A/N= 1.221 words and seven pages. A little shorter than the others, but… a chapter is a chapter, right?**

**So, I was wondering, of all the songs from High School Musical (all three films) which one would be the best to Percabeth to sing together? (THIS IS NOT FOR THIS STORY, IT MAY WILL BE FOR 'IT ALL STARTED WITH A LOVE SONG IF IT WIN THE POLL) Speaking of the poll, go vote! Please, make me this favor!**

**Also, if anyone has an idea for this story, please send me a PM! And if you're a guest, write it on a review, I have all your ideas on mind, and I WILL do every one of them. Really!**

**Yours truly,**

**HappyOwl c:**


	20. Jealous Girls Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Hi again guys! Thanks for all the reviews, the favorite/following, and all that! The poll is closed, 'It all started with a Love Song' win, and I already wrote the prologue, and I'm so excited about it! But, now is a new poll, and it is about this story, so go now to check it out and vote!**

**Beta: thestoryreader99.**

**Enjoy the chapter c:**

**Love the Babysitter**

She didn't tell anyone. She didn't tell her friends about Connor having a crush on her, Percy and Connor watching her, or the conversation of the three boys about Travis and Katie.

And she felt terrible. She felt like she was keeping secrets, that she was lying to them. A voice in her head whispered _'Liar, what happened about the pact? Tell everyone everything'_. And it was driving her crazy. She was a very bad friend. Or, at least, that's what she felt.

"And he's so hot," Silena told Piper, and supposedly to Annabeth, but she wasn't really in the conversation that was going on between the two.

"I guess he is," Piper sighed.

"What do you think, Annabeth?" Silena asked the blonde, but she didn't answer, so Silena snapped her fingers in front of her gray eyes, getting her crazy mind back to the conversation.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. What you said." Annabeth said distractedly.

Silena sighed in exasperation, "Were you even listening?"

"Yeah,"

"So what were we talking about?" Piper asked, a grin on her face, knowing that Annabeth didn't the slightest idea.

Annabeth glared at her "You were talking about the latest collection of Gucci handbags." she said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

Silena rolled her eyes "No, we were talking about Charlie."

Annabeth frowned "Charlie? Who's Charlie?" she asked, totally confused.

Silena rolled her eyes again "Charlie is Beckendorf, you know, the new employee."

Realization crossed Annabeth's face "Oh, him." Just then, Piper looked at her watch and grabbed Silena's arm.

"Lena, we gotta go, come on," Silena nodded and the two walked away down the hall, leaving Annabeth alone at her locker.

Annabeth sighed, turned around and opened her locker. She took out some books from her backpack and put them there, before looking at the photographs she had there.

One was her, Thalia and Piper in a sleepover. All three were smiling. Thalia was on the left, she was in the middle and Piper on the right. Annabeth had her arms around the shoulders of her friends. They loved that photo. Another was of her, her father and mother, when she was four years old, before her mother left and went to go to live in Greece. Another was of her and her mother when she was a baby.

Annabeth felt her eyes warm up and itch, a lump forming in her throat. She blinked rapidly to stop her tears. Fortunately that worked, and she closed her locker before other memories came to her.

"You okay?" a _deep _voice said, causing her to jump with surprise and shock. She looked to her right and found the sea-green eyes that always made her lost, watching her. Percy was on his side, his right shoulder leaning against lockers and his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Annabeth groaned mentally. A lot of girls were watching, and it was a lot of work for Annabeth ignores them. She felt the piercing eyes behind, ahead and on the sides. _Maybe those girls had nothing better to do?_ She thought.

"I'm fine," she finally said. Percy frowned, he looked really worried. Maybe he was?

"Okay, if you say so." he said. Percy pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, pressed something and handed it to Annabeth to read it "Read it, it's from my mom."

Annabeth looked at him with a frown, but then grabbed the phone and tried to read. She heard the girls whispering and looking at her up and down with a critical eye and disgust, as if she was a tramp talking to a superstar. Annabeth took a sneaky look at her clothes. A white shirt that says 'Music Makes Me High', a small and thin pink jacket, gray jeans and pink converse. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore no makeup. Her clothing was cheap and simple, while most of the other girls had expensive clothes and tight shorts. And the dyslexia wasn't helping, either. Her vision took a few moments to focus so she can read. It was a text message from Sally.

_'Percy, today (and for the rest of the year) I will go to work earlier (but leave later) so ask Annabeth if she can go home with you after school. And be a gentleman and bring her in your car. Love you honey!'_

Annabeth smiled at the last part of the message and returned the phone to Percy "Alright," she said "I can do that."

Percy smiled "Great, I'll see you in the parking lot after," The two stared at each others eyes, lost. Until Jason and Thalia came walking downs the hallway and Jason grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him away.

"Let's go Jackson, we'll be late." Jason said, giving a small nod to Annabeth in greeting. She nodded the same way in return.

Thalia leaned in the same position in which Percy was and smiled playfully to Annabeth. Annabeth just raised her eyebrows waiting for Thalia to talk. Annabeth felt how all the girls stop looking at her, now just focusing on Jason and Percy.

Those girls didn't look like that at Thalia when she was with Jason, because all knew they were siblings, although many didn't know why the two were the same age. Annabeth knew why. It was because their father, Zeus Grace, had been with two women at once, leaving both pregnant. Thalia's mother was a commercial actress, who after learning of the deceit of her lover had started taking drugs and drinking. Four years ago she died, and Thalia went to live with her father until she and Jason were old enough to live alone on their own. Jason's mother, Juno Grace, was alive. They didn't have the best relationship. And neither had Zeus with his two children. Now Zeus and Hera lived in Greece, and Jason and Thalia in an expensive apartment in New York. Your typical lovely family.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" Annabeth asked, because Thalia looked at her maliciously, as if thinking the best way to annoy her.

"What were you two talking about?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going.

"We were just talking Thalia, and now if you'll excuse me, I must go to class." She said and turned around, but Thalia grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Seriously? I saw you getting very... affectionate," Thalia said mockingly. Annabeth, without turning, said:

"Please, let me go to class," Annabeth felt Thalia's hand come off her shoulder, although she knew that her friend was still smiling and that this wasn't the end of the conversation.

"See you later, Annie." Thalia yelled from behind.

Annabeth smirked, something she never did when she was named Annie "Sure, bye Pinecone Face!" she yelled back. _'Annabeth 1, Thalia 0,' _she thought.

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth came out of the Goode rear doors and entered the parking lot. She felt a little nervous, because everyone was there, which meant that everyone was going to see her entering on the car of Percy Jackson. And what better to do to make people hate you that be in the car of the '_hottest _guy in all of New York'? Yes, Annabeth had such luck.

She walked between cars and students crowded together, looking for Percy. And then she saw him. He, leaning on his car and looking around, in all his glory, obvious from, the girls whispering and looking at him, was listening to music with headphones in his ears, nodding to the beat of the song.

She bit her lip nervously and walked towards him. When Percy saw her, he smiled and took off his headphones and put them in his blue backpack.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled "Yeah, let's go." she heard a 'What is she doing talking to him?' of one of the girls 'whispering'. It seems that everyone was staring at them, she thought sadly.

"Alright, then." Percy said. He opened the passenger door and motioned for Annabeth to enter. She, a little surprised by his actions, entered the car very carefully, as if this were a dangerous territorial, a place where she definitely should not be.

"Come on Annabeth, the car doesn't bite." Percy joked, after get on and turn on the engine "And I'm not a bad driver,"

"I hope so," Annabeth muttered, digging her nails into her seat. Percy chuckled and started to leave the parking lot, his eyes fixed on the road, but he managed to look casual.

Annabeth looked out the car window just as Rachel Elizabeth Dare looked at her. Her face made Annabeth almost laugh. Her eyes showed anger and jealousy, while her mouth was opened in an 'o'. Annabeth smiled and made with her mouth _'Bye!'_ which made Rachel angrier.

Percy finally hit the streets "So, what would you like to eat?" he asked.

Annabeth shrugged "I don't know, and don't ask me, I have no right to comment on that."

"Oh, please." Percy rolled his eyes "Don't come with any of that. If I ask, is because I want an answer. So, what do you would like to eat?" he asked again.

"So, if I say I want to eat broccoli and asparagus, you eat it?"

"No, I would throw you _out_ of my car," Percy joked, and Annabeth and he laughed.

-.-.-.-.-

Burgers.

They ended up buying burgers.

After buying them, they picked Polly up from her school, who sang One Direction all the way home. When they arrived, Sally opened the door. She wore carelessly her work uniform and a ponytail.

"I'm so sorry you have to come so early Annabeth, is that it was a change of schedule. I couldn't warn you before, I had no time. And I left Tyson's food prepared, so just feed him." Sally said, then turned to Percy "And no fries to the baby. Annabeth take care of them, and keep an eye on him _too_," she pointed Percy with her head.

"Hey!" Percy protested, somewhat indignant "I can take care of myself,"

Sally, Annabeth and Polly laughed, while Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

_'How cute,'_ Annabeth thought.

**A/N= 1.772 words and 9 pages. Better than the last one, uh?**

**Well, thanks everyone for reading, and I hope you did enjoy this chapter! Next one will have a lot of Percabeth too!**

**See you in the next,**

**HappyOwl**


	21. Of Diapers And Spiders, We Get A Click

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Oh wow, chapter 21! No way, I can't believe it! Thanks for all you support, without all of you, this story will not exist! **

**The spider idea is of OSA, a guest reviewer. And the 'Percy and Annabeth locked in a closet together' is from Yeo86 and SummerSpirit18. See, I put every idea from you guys! So send me more please!**

**Beta: thestoryreader99.**

**Love the Babysitter**

"Open your mouth Tyson! Please?" Annabeth pleaded to the baby. She and Tyson were sitting at the circular table in the kitchen. The table was mahogany, with matching chairs. Tyson was sitting in his baby chair, but he refused to eat. Annabeth did everything possible to make he eat, but he just closed his mouth and shook his head.

Annabeth sighed and put the spoon with oatmeal back on the plate "Okay, I give up." she said, and Tyson laughed. It seemed that he was making fun of her. She grabbed her hair and let out her ponytail to do it again, but just before she could, Tyson vomited. She lowered her arms, dropping her hair down her back.

"Oh Tyson, what did you do?"

Just then, Percy entered the kitchen. He and Polly had already finished eating. Polly had gone to her room to do who knows what and Percy was watching TV or something.

"He vomited?" he asked. Annabeth wrinkled her nose and nodded. Percy took some napkins of the napkin holder and then he cleaned Tyson's face.

"Oh Big Boy, what have you done?" Percy muttered, making his half-brother smile. When Percy finished cleaning him, he threw the napkins to the trash.

"I don't even know why he vomited, he hasn't eaten anything!" Annabeth exclaimed exasperated. Percy laughed a little and stood next to Annabeth. She could smell his strange scent of _ocean_.

"I think I forgot to explain that he only eats if you do this," he said. He grabbed her hand, sending a buzz through her body. He grabbed the spoon with oatmeal and made a series of moves through the air to reach the mouth of Tyson, who opened it and swallowed his food happily.

Percy released Annabeth's hand and smiled contentedly. Annabeth wanted to kill him. She took like 15 minutes trying to feed Tyson and he had not appeared to help her at all. On the other side, the place where he had touched her hand felt warm, as if a ghost was still touching her. She looked at him. His black hair was still disheveled, his eyes bright and his green shirt showed his biceps. In other words, he looked _hot_ as always.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she demanded angrily. He lowered his head in shame, but looked into her eyes.

"I forgot," he murmured. He looked so embarrassed and sweet, that Annabeth immediately regretted for even getting angry with him.

"Oh." Annabeth muttered, not knowing what to say "Okay."

"I'm sorry," Percy said.

"I know," Annabeth replied.

The silence was thick and heavy between them. Neither knew what to say, so they were both there, uncomfortable, not knowing what to do or say. Annabeth bit her lip as she repeated what Percy had taught her. Tyson actually ate happily now.

_Pop!_

Annabeth heard this loud sound coming from the baby. An unbearable and disgusting smell reached her nose, making her cover her nose while grimacing. Percy also smelled because he wrinkled his nose. Tyson let out a cute baby giggle.

"Oh Tyson," Annabeth exclaimed "You did poop," she lifted Tyson from his chair.

"Umm," Percy said, a little iffy "Want help?"

"Can you get a diaper to his room?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded "Get a diaper… will do," he said, and with that he disappeared.

Annabeth went upstairs with the baby. She entered in Tyson's room, and laid the baby on the changing table and waited for Percy. But he never came.

"Annabeth!" she heard Percy scream from below.

"What?" she yelled back.

"I can't find any diapers!"

Annabeth _face-palmed_. The diapers were on a small ledge above the bathroom mirror. She sighed in frustration and left Tyson in his crib. She left the room and noticed that Polly's door was open, but the girl wasn't anywhere in sight. Annabeth frowned, but walked to the bathroom anyway. When she entered, Percy was frowning in concentration, stirring a basket full of stuff for the bathroom and laundry. He looked so _cute_, with his eyebrows together and wrinkled.

She let a small smile slip across her lips, but quickly erased it.

"Percy, the diapers aren't there." she said suddenly, causing him to be surprised.

"Oh," He said, looking a bit uncomfortable, though he smiled as she laughed at his discomfort.

She entered the small bathroom. The room was narrow, with the shower in the end, the toilet on the right and the vanity and mirror almost in front of the toilet. With two people in it together, it made a tight fit.

She stood in front of the mirror and Percy took a step back to let her pass. She stood on tiptoe to reach the ledge and diapers, but just as she was about to grab one, something unexpected happened.

The door slammed shut. Locked.

Annabeth was so surprised that she lost her balance and fell against Percy. But he was surprised too, and certainly didn't expect that, so he fell down with Annabeth over him.

"Ow," Percy grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, where he had fallen.

Annabeth's heart began to beat faster. Her brain tried to process the situation in which she was, but she couldn't think. She wanted to scream with excitement and laugh at the same time. Because come on, what girl has the opportunity to fall _on_ Percy Jackson, most _popular_ boy in Goode, _captain_ of the swim team, and _hottest_ guy ever?

_'Yeah'_, Annabeth thought, _'maybe I have a little luck in my life'_

She looked at his face, which was only about 3 inches away at most, and noticed that he looked more beautiful up close, which was rare in people. He had practically no defect in his skin. His square jaw made him look manly and strong, his nose was _perfectly_ upright (in her opinion), his thin lips looked very sexy (in her opinion) and his eyes, well she had _no_ words to describe them.

_'Urgh,'_ Annabeth grumbled mentally _'That's not like me.'_

She noticed that her hands were on his chest, and she could feel his muscles _easily_. And his hands were on her waist. When and how? She had no idea. But it felt well, his warm and big hands on her slim waist.

"Umm, I'm sorry…" Annabeth muttered uncomfortably, looking away. She started to stand up, trying to ignore that feeling in her stomach that she couldn't describe and the tingling that felt where his hands had been.

"It's okay, I don't know what happened either," Percy said. When she was already standing up, she reached out her hand to Percy, who took it to help himself up. Tingling crossed where he touched her hand again. She was beginning to wonder what was all that was about.

"Umm," Annabeth muttered. They were still a few inches away. _'Damn small bathroom,_' Annabeth thought.

"What happened to the door? Percy asked. He didn't seem affected by the short distance between them, or that they were trapped in a small bathroom, which sent a little twinge of anger to Annabeth.

"I dunno," she replied, as if everything was fine. Which wasn't, but she didn't know why.

"Hey, you're not claustrophobic, right?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"No, why?" Annabeth frowned.

"Because we may be here a long time," he said.

-.-.-.-.-

"I so hate Polly right now," Percy exclaimed exasperatedly after seven minutes, which for Annabeth, felt like an eternity. She was sitting on the toilet while Percy was leaning against the wall in front of her. Yeah, she had a nice view.

"Why Polly?" Annabeth asked, obviously confused.

Percy rolled his eyes "Well, the doors don't close on their own."

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him, and he returned with the same gesture. _'Very mature of us'_, she thought, but didn't say anything.

He hit the door with his fist and shouted, "Polly! Open the door!" but received no response. He, frustrated, hammered the door again.

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair, a little worried "I left Tyson in his crib, I hope he's fine."

"That's why I want get out of here." he said.

Annabeth looked at him closely. He wanted get out of there to see if his little brother was fine. And Tyson even wasn't his brother, but his half-brother. How _sweet_ was that?

Just then, he caught her watching him. _'I'm screwed,'_ she thought.

He frowned "What?"

She lowered her sight, ashamed. She felt her cheeks warm up and turn red, but she believed that she had been red from the moment she walked into the bathroom "Nothing,"

He returned to hitting the door and yelling 'Polly, open the door!', as he had been doing for four minutes.

That's when Polly opened the door.

She looked so _innocent_ in her white dress, and her golden hair, that Annabeth could hardly believe that this little girl had done such a thing.

"Polly, I'll kill you!" Percy shouted and ran after his half-sister. Polly shrieked so shrilly that it almost broke Annabeth's eardrums. Polly ran full speed, going to her room, her half-brother on her heels.

Annabeth ran after them too. She grabbed Percy's arm and tried to stop him, but he was too strong and fast. When they got upstairs, Polly quickly got into her room.

"Percy stop!" Annabeth hollered after him and ran faster.

He went slowing gradually, until he stopped completely. He looked at Annabeth, a bit of anger in his eyes. Annabeth looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to say something. But closed it, because any sound or word came out. What could she do? He left her speechless.

Finally, she opened her mouth and managed to say something coherent "Leave Polly, she's only a kid. I mean, you didn't do pranks when you were her age?"

He sighed "I guess, but," he added, a strange glint in his eyes "I'm taking my revenge."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Now, why we were in the bathroom anyway? She asked.

The two looked at each other. _Crap._

-.-.-.-.-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Annabeth yelled .Her body froze, fear took control over her. She felt her heart speed up and her breathing getting heavier.

She heard sounds in the distance. They were coming towards her, but she didn't pay attention.

All her attention was on the (not so) little bug that moved quickly through the kitchen floor.

A spider.

"Annabeth?" she heard a deep, worried voice say, off to her right somewhere. She guessed it was Percy "Are you okay?"

She shook her head frantically "What's wrong then?" he asked. She took a deep breath and pointed to the black point that kept moving. He frowned "The spider?"

Annabeth nodded "Kill it, KILL IT! Why are you standing around like that? Just _KILL IT!_" she implored.

"Okay, okay." he said, a comforting tone in his voice. He approached and stepped on the spider, killing it. A little blood and the body of the spider remained on the floor, so he wiped it with a napkin and threw it to the trash.

He came up to Annabeth and put his hands on her shoulders "There, the spider is dead. No more spiders. Calm down Annabeth, the spider is dead and I'm here _with_ you, nothing and nobody is going to hurt you, okay?"

Annabeth lowered her head and looked at her feet. She was ashamed for acting so stupid. He sighed and put his hand on her chin, lifting her head, so they were eye to eye. Now her heart was pounding, but it _wasn't_ by any spider.

"Okay?" he asked again.

She nodded slightly and murmured "Okay," before letting a tiny smile drew in her lips.

He slipped his hand from her shoulder across all her arm, like a caress, reaching her hand and entwining their fingers. That took her a bit by surprise, but she was enjoying it. Their hands seemed to fit perfectly. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear with his other hand. Their eyes never took _off_ from each others.

_'Oh no,'_ she thought _'Oh yes…?'_ She had seen many movies to know where this led. To kiss. But she didn't know if she wanted kiss him. After all, they were just friends. And he could choose any girl he wanted, why would he kiss her?

He had already begun to lean forward, and she, unconsciously, had begun to do the same, while starting to close her eyes.

_'My first kiss,' _Annabeth thought, _'is gonna be with the hottest guy ever.'_

And when they were millimeters of each other,

_Click!_

A small noise made them jump away from each other. Annabeth looked for the place where the noise came from, but there was nothing. She frowned and walked up there, but there was nothing that could have caused a noise like that.

Percy walked up there too, and frowned "What was that?"

_'Yeah,'_ Annabeth said mentally _'What was it that didn't let me kiss Percy Jackson?'_

**A/N= 2.255 words and 13 pages! Longer chapter ever! (In this story, of course).**

**So, I really hope you did enjoy the chapter! And please, don't hate me for the end! Hahhahaha, I think if Rick is the king of troll, I'm the queen! Hahahahahaha! So this chapter was pure Percabeth, only for you! So, for that, I will like to get to 700 reviews… will you help me? If I get those reviews, I'll do a Percabeth scene VERY soon that you all will love… So help me!**

**And please, send me quotes of songs or your favorites, because I started to write 'It all started with a Love Song' and I need them! And talking about quotes, which one was your favorite of the chapter? Answer me please!**

**Ideas are loved c:,**

**HappyOwl.**


	22. You Didn't Heard This From Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hello my dear readers! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Because I worked a lot on that one! Soo… we reached 700 reviews! (731) I'm so happy! I think I'll do a victory dance now! * Does a cool victory dance* Yeeeeah! You guys are seriously amazing! Well, thanks for review, favorite or follow this story and me! And sooooo sorry for the late update, it's just that my beta got the flu, then it was her brother's birthday and she couldn't send me the chapter before. I should've update like seven days ago…**

**Beta: thestoryreader99.**

**Love the Babysitter**

"Hurry up Annabeth! I don't want to be late for Polly's birthday!" Annabeth heard Bobby shouting from below. It turned out that Bobby and Polly were classmates at their school, so Bobby was invited to Polly's birthday. Luckily, Matthew wasn't invited because he wasn't in the same class.

Actually, Polly's birthday had been on Thursday. She had been jumping around that day, but as Sally couldn't be there, Polly had invited all her friends on Saturday, today, for a party.

"I'm almost ready," Annabeth shouted back. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't something that happened to her very often, but she hadn't known what to wear. It had been happening since that 'incident' in the bathroom and the spider. It was as if she now cares about what Percy thought of her.

Annabeth groaned mentally _'What is happening to me?'_ She opened her closet and grabbed the first thing she found. Those thoughts had to stop and she had to go back to the way she was before.

_'Yeah,'_ she shuddered _'No more Percy thoughts.'_

She ended up wearing a white T-shirt with a 'Puppy' on it (she had no idea where it came from), dark jeans and red converse. She tied her blond curls in a messy ponytail. She sighed, looking at herself again in the mirror.

Annabeth went downstairs and met her Bobby, who wore a black shirt with a smiling face, a pair of white-washed jeans and white sneakers. He looked adorable.

She smiled "Ready? Let's go."

They walked through the streets of New York, hand in hand, under the hot sun. Annabeth noticed that Bobby was red, and his little hand was sweating.

She frowned "Are you okay? You look like a tomato,"

Bobby nodded, but Annabeth knew he was lying

"Come on, you can tell me everything!" she insisted, shaking his hand.

She could see how Bobby hesitated "Does this have anything to do with the birthday?" she asked "I know Polly will love the gift, don't worry."

"It's not the gift." Bobby said looking at his feet.

"Then what?"

Bobby hesitated again, and taking a deep breath, he finally spoke "I… I kind of… umm… like Polly…"

Annabeth looked at him in surprise before bursting into laughter. Bobby frowned and crossed his arms over his chest angrily, though he looked no more angry than a tomato.

"I knew you would laugh," Bobby muttered upset.

Annabeth wiped a tear away and looked at him "Sorry, I just... Well, you two are only seven."

"So?"

"Well, when I was your age, I liked celebrities like Zack Efron, not kids from my school." she said, but a vague memory of her best friend came to her memory.

"But Annabeth, you were never ordinary," Bobby said.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested "You weren't born when I was little!" She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear "Besides, umm... you're not _ordinary_ either."

"Such a _mature _answer," Bobby rolled his brown eyes.

"Oh shut up,"

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth heard children screaming as she rang the doorbell of the house. She looked at Bobby as he tried to hide behind her legs.

She snorted "Bobby, be a man."

"But I'm just a child!" Bobby murmured, his words muffled by her leg.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Now make yourself the child," just as she was about to hit her half-brother in the head, the door opened revealing Percy Jackson himself in all his glory.

Annabeth felt her breath get stuck in her throat. Percy had a black _sleeveless_ shirt with a blue short sleeved checkered shirt over it, jeans and black sneakers that seemed very worn. His hair was disheveled as usual, and he had a crooked smile that made Annabeth's knees tremble.

_'Dude, he can wear a checkered shirt and not look like an idiot'_ she thought.

"Annabeth," He said surprised. God, she loved how he said her name "It's Saturday, I thought you didn't have to come here."

"Well…" she said "Actually, I came to bring my brother to the birthday. It turns out he and Polly are in the same class at school. I was just about to go," She smiled and turned to leave.

"Hey, no wait!" He grabbed her arm and forced her to _look _at him again.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Umm… well," He released her arm and scratched the back of his neck "Actually I'm bored, and I was wondering if you could stay... if you can. Also, I think Polly would love for you to stay."

"Yeah," Annabeth said immediately. Then thought better "Yeah, sure, I'll stay. Hope it's not a problem for Sally, or Paul, or-" she was cut off by Percy laughing.

"Really, it's not a problem." he said.

"Oh, okay." she returned to put the _same_ lock of hair behind her ear.

"So, where's your brother?" Percy asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Oh," Annabeth said trying to push Bobby forward, "He's here, it's just that he's shy…" She looked at Bobby and made faces to him to come out without Percy noticing. She finally grabbed Bobby by the arm and dragged him in front of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders tightly so he wouldn't escape.

"Oh, hey buddy, I'm Percy." Percy ducked up to Bobby and extended his hand out.

"I'm Bobby," The kid shook hands with Percy.

Percy smirked "Oh, the_ famous_ Bobby!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Both Annabeth and Bobby asked in unison.

"Well, Polly always talks about a boy named Bobby, I guess it's you." He said, a twinkle in his eyes. Annabeth looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm," Bobby stammered unsure.

Percy clucked his tongue, looked behind to see if anyone was watching and leaned forward "Look, I'm gonna tell you a secret," he said "I think Polly likes you, she always talks about you and your pranks at school." Percy bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the red face of Bobby "But, you didn't heard it from me, okay?"

Bobby nodded frantically and Percy smiled. "Great, but one thing more," Percy looked him in the eyes "You have to win my trust if you want _my_ permission to try something with Polly."

Bobby opened his mouth and then closed it three times. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Percy raised his eyebrows to the child waiting for a response, but there was humor in his eyes.

"I... I... umm... and you too." Bobby finally said.

"Excuse _me_?" Percy asked a little shocked.

"I mean, if you're gonna try something with my sister, you have to win my trust too." Bobby said, more sure of himself now.

"Bobby!" Annabeth hissed immediately. And of all the things she expected Percy to said, he didn't say it.

"_Touché,_" Percy said. Bobby and he smiled "Now, I think Polly was waiting for you, you know. In the backyard, through the back door." Percy explained. He winked at Bobby, then stood up and patted Bobby's back as he ran into the backyard.

Percy looked at Annabeth and they both laughed. After a couple of minutes, Annabeth took a deep breath to calm her laughter. When she could, she said: "You're incredible,"

"I know," Percy grinned "Now, let's go inside, I have to take my revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Annabeth frowned.

"For the last week, you know, the bathroom." Percy explained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes although she smiled at the memory "Let's take revenge then,"

They walked inside the house together, both smiling mischievously.

**A/N= 1.341 words and 9 pages.**

**Oh, they can be so childish sometimes, but still very sweet! Oh, next chapter we'll see Percabeth revenge. Muahahahaha! So I think we're all going to laugh in the next chapter!**

**And again, thanks for all your reviews and support, you are seriously amazing and I love you a lot guys! Don't stop your awesomeness! (Does that even exist?)**

**Don't forget to send me ideas (they are greatly appreciated and they help me a lot), to check out the clothes in my profile, vote in the poll and review!**

**Yours,**

**HappyOwl 3!**


	23. Stupid Him

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hello, my demigods! Thanks for all the reviews and all that… you know I love you guys! I started another story 'Who Cares?' Can you please check it out? Pleaaaase! This is the link: s/9187675/1/Who-Cares if this doesn't work, go to my profile!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Beta reader: thestoryreader99.**

**Love the Babysitter**

Annabeth smiled at Percy when he opened the door to the backyard for her. She went outside and he followed closely, closing the door behind him. Annabeth looked at all the children running and jumping around the yard, at the women sitting at tables talking, and Paul taking care that children don't jump into the pool and she immediately knew she shouldn't be there.

She looked at Percy "Umm, I think I should go-" she was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Annabeth!" Sally walked up to her. Her brown hair was neatly combed, falling on her back, her brown eyes looked happy and a pleasant smile was on her face. She wore little makeup, but Annabeth thought she didn't need it "It's so nice to see you again, but I didn't know you were coming,"

"Well I actually came to bring my brother, but Percy insisted me to stay." she shrugged.

"I didn't!" he exclaimed suddenly "I just asked if you would like to stay and you said 'Yes of course!'" He said _'Yes of course!'_ in a girly tone.

Annabeth looked at him to protest, but her words stuck in her throat when she saw that his cheeks were slightly pink. Was he _blushing_?

Sally spoke up quickly "Well I think you should stay, Polly seriously wanted you to come, but I told her she had to let you rest;" she laughed. "Besides, someone has to see that Percy doesn't eat all the food."

"I don't eat all the food," he protested.

"Oh honey," Sally said, a smile on her face, as Annabeth was laughing. "You do."

"Annabeth! You are here!" Polly screamed and ran to Annabeth. She wore a pretty pink shirt, white shorts and pink shoes and her hair fell on her back. Her face was red and some hairs were glued to her face by perspiration.

Annabeth ducked and hugged Polly "Hey, looks like you're having a good time, huh?"

Polly nodded and smiled happily "Yes I am!"

"Polly, come on!" a girl shouted from afar. Polly excused herself and ran back to play with her friends.

"Well, I hope you have a good time Annabeth," Sally said gently "And don't feel misplaced, there are only family and some mothers of the children," she waved it off "Make yourself at home."

Annabeth smiled gratefully "Thanks Mrs. Blofis." **(I know, I know, I just realized that I called Sally 'Mrs. Jackson' before. Forgive me and pretend like I always call Sally 'Mrs. Blofis' okay?)**

Sally walked back to the table where the guests ate and chatted. Percy stood in front of Annabeth and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"So, you want to go to meet the people or should we go inside?" he asked. Annabeth swore that if he had said that otherwise, that would be 'flirting', but it was Percy, and she wouldn't have cared if he was flirting or not.

"But isn't that your family?" she asked, nodding at the table.

"That's not my family." he said quickly, and had a tone of bitterness and resentment in his words. Annabeth felt sorry for him, he never had a father "They're Paul's family, and they hate me." he said more relaxed, wrinkling his nose cutely.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the son of Paul, I'm the product of a stupid romance," he said, his jaw clenched.

Annabeth smiled sadly "Don't worry, you're not the only."

When she saw that he had a confused look on his face, she added "The family of my stepmother, Susan, hate me for not being the daughter of her, and because I'm a bad influence for the kids, and bla bla bla" she finished sarcastically.

"You? A bad influence?" Percy asked in surprise "You're better influence to Polly than me," Annabeth laughed, and was about to say something, but the doorbell rang.

"Percy, can you open the door for me? I'm a little busy here." Sally shouted from the table. Annabeth turned to look and saw that the poor woman was serving drinks for more than ten children alone. She was going to help Sally until Paul came and helped her. Annabeth turned to Percy again.

"Okay mom." Percy yelled back. He put a hand on her back and gently pushed her back inside.

When they reached the door, Annabeth stood behind him as he opened the door. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. At the door, there was a woman with dyed blond her with feline green eyes, an operated on nose, really big lips, high cheekbones and a lot of makeup. The woman wore a red, short for her age, tight dress, black high heels, lots of jewelry and expensive sunglasses. In front of her was a small red-haired girl, the same green eyes, a blue dress and white shoes with the same sunglasses.

Both lowered their glasses to the bridge of their nose and opened their mouth at the sight of Percy.

"Umm, hello" Percy said uncomfortably "Umm come to leave your daughter, Ma'am?"

The woman was the first to recover herself. She closed her mouth in an attempt to make it a coy smile and took off her glasses to put them in her black leather bag "Well, the truth is that I was leaving, but I think I'll stay,"

"Mom..." the child complained "You promised you were gonna leave me alone."

"Elizabeth, behave." the woman scolded her "I will stay to keep an eye on you... I don't know these people."

"As you wish, Ma'am." Percy said, standing to one side to let the woman and the child inside. Annabeth smiled mentally, Percy was so sweet at times, treating people in the best way possible. Even to an older woman that looked him up and down, it was really obvious that it made him uncomfortable.

"Thanks, but call me Abigail. Ma'am makes me feel so old." Abigail said, giving him another look. But then Abigail noticed Annabeth "Oh, and who are you?"

"I'm-" she began, but Percy cut her off.

"She's Annabeth, my _girlfriend_." he stood beside her quickly and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him so their bodies touched. Annabeth felt as if her breath been taken away, her heart was racing, and the room had gotten a lot warmer.

_'Stupid him, stupid big hands, stupid heat, stupid breathing, stupid heart, stupid touching bodies, stupid Percy and his ways of making me vulnerable'_ she thought as she smiled at the woman, trying to look convincing.

"Pleasure to meet you," she added.

"I know," Abigail said, leaving the two surprised "Now, where should I go?" she asked, looking around with disgust.

"Oh... the back door," Percy pointed to the door "Everyone's out there."

"Thanks," Abigail and her daughter disappeared through the door.

Percy quickly pulled his arm out of her waist. Annabeth turned to him and looked at him confused, her eyebrows together.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Sorry, okay?" he sighed "It's just that this has happened to me before, those women don't leave me alone," he smirked "I'm too _sexy_ for them."

"Of course you are, Mr. Magnet." Annabeth laughed.

"I didn't hear you deny it Wise Girl," he played. Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up, and she was sure that her neck was also red. And it got worse when Percy put his hand on the wall behind them, right beside her head, staying in front of her.

Annabeth swallowed hard, her nerves getting the best of her. Her heart began to beat faster again, so much she thought it was going out of her chest. He began to approach; she started to close her eyes.

"Percy!" Sally's voice shouted. Lucky for them, it was from afar. Sad for them, the shout interrupted their _'kiss'_. Both opened their eyes. Annabeth looked into his, her mouth still slightly open.

"You were saved by the bell," he said before walking away.

Annabeth stood there a moment shocked by what happened recently, _'More like punished by the_ bell' she thought. _'It seems like the Fates seriously hate me,'_

-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, let's put Polly to shame." Percy told Annabeth. They were standing by the wall outside, glasses with Coke in their hands, watching the children play.

Annabeth frowned worriedly. "Don't you think you're overreacting? Why not just leave her alone, it's her birthday." she tried to reason.

Percy rolled his eyes "Don't be a good girl right now Wise Girl, its times like this I need your cooperation," he said.

"_Seaweed Brain,_" she murmured.

Percy smiled cockily. He walked up to where children were playing and got their attention. The children stopped playing and looked at him; some (cough _girls_ cough) whispered and giggled. Polly looked at Percy questioning, her eyebrows together. Percy smiled at her.

"Hey kiddos, would you like to play a game?" he asked. Now adults had his attention, too.

"Yes!" the girls shouted in unison, followed by some 'okays' and 'fines' from Polly and the boys.

"Great," he said "Now, here's the rules: I put on music, you dance and when I stop the music you stop, okay?" Percy explained, and the kids nodded "But, you have to dance in pairs. If I stop the music and you're not with someone, you lose." He added. Children were uncomfortable, looking timidly among them.

Sally walked quickly up to Percy and grabbed his arm "What are you up to Percy?" she muttered through clenched teeth, a fake smile on her face.

"Nothing mom." He said, his most innocent face. Sally frowned "Mom, it's just to play and to when they grow up remember the incredible and uncomfortable birthday of Polly and her _great_ brother Percy."

"But some of their parents are here." Sally looked down at the table.

Percy looked too "Well, they're smiling and laughing at their children, so I think they agree."

Sally sighed "Okay, you win." She finally gave in and walked back to the table.

Annabeth walked up to Percy and smiled "You are unbelievable,"

Percy smiled cockily "I know," he said, getting Annabeth to roll her eyes. Percy turned back to the kids "Okay, let's start." He pulled out his phone and put a song on.

Gradually, the children began to approach each other and _'dance'_, all staring at the floor and not meeting the each other's gaze. Annabeth looked for Bobby and saw that he was dancing with a girl with brown hair and Polly danced with an auburn haired boy, Percy's plan wasn't working so far.

After a few moments, Percy stopped the music and everyone stopped moving. Some children had stayed in very uncomfortable positions, others were without a partner.

Percy told the three alone "You, you and you, out." he said. The three children (two boys and a girl) walked out of the crowd and stood aside. Their friends laughed, causing their cheeks to turn red.

"Percy, what if they never dance together?" Annabeth whispered. She watched the children concerned, but she had to hide a smile.

"Believe me, they will." Percy smiled smugly, like he does when he was thinking of something she didn't know.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "You're a Seaweed Brain," 'And bipolar too,' she added mentally 'First, he's all polite, then he gets hot and almost kisses me, and now it's as if nothing happened.'

He turned to smile slyly "Okay, here it goes again." he said, turning to put the music on. The children began to dance again.

This went on five times until they were three children: Bobby, Polly and the redhead girl, Abigail's daughter. Polly looked nervous, her eyes fixed on her shoes and wiping her hands on her shorts every time; Annabeth felt sorry for her. The redhead seemed surer of herself, but Annabeth could see that she also liked Bobby. _'Ha,'_ Annabeth thought _'she looks like Rachel._' Bobby didn't look at the two girls, instead he look at Annabeth.

Annabeth suppressed a smile. She had waited so long for this moment, where Bobby didn't know what to do. He was a little genius in school, but he was so confused right now. Annabeth pointed out Polly secretly; Bobby looked at the cute blond girl in front of him and nodded to Annabeth.

"Okay, this is the last song," Percy said. By then, all the adults had their attention on the children. Percy put another song on.

Bobby took a step toward Polly, extended his hand out and looked at her. Polly slowly looked up and opened her eyes to see that Bobby had chosen her and not the beautiful Amy. Polly bit her mouth to avoid smile and took his hand, and they began to _'dance'_.

"That is the_ sweetest_ thing I've seen in my life," Annabeth whispered to Percy.

Percy nodded, and Annabeth saw that he was smiling "Yeah, I know," he looked at her "Annabeth, are you crying?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as if that would help him see better.

"_No_," she quickly denied. She looked away to avoid eye contact and blinked several times to rid herself from the tears of emotion that threatened to fall "It's just that-" he cut her off.

"Don't even try to deny it," he grinned "You're very sensitive to things like that, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." she replied curtly, looking back at the two kids. Amy had gone to the side, along with the rest of losers upset about not being chosen. But meanwhile, Polly and Bobby had overcome their discomfort and seemed to enjoy it quite well.

Percy stopped the music "Okay, well done, you won!" he said cheerfully "Applause please!" He told the children, who obeyed, but the adults also applauded and cheered from the table. When people calmed down, he added "Now, a picture of the winners!"

Sally, taking it as a sign, came up with a camera and took a picture "Why don't dance all now? It seems that everyone's in the mood," she smiled. Someone from the table put on some music, and some brave kids started dancing, and guys like 18-20 years old, maybe cousins, got up from the table and started dancing between them.

Annabeth observed how all seemed happy, including Polly who was dancing with Bobby again.

"May I have this dance?" a voice whispered in her ear, sending volts of electricity through her. She turned around, meeting up with a couple of humorous sea-green eyes watching her. His black eyebrows were raised, and a mischievous smile played on his lips. One of his big hands was extended toward her, waiting to be taken.

Annabeth smiled slowly, and taking his hand she said "You may have this dance,"

And they danced, not noticing Sally and the _click_ from the camera.

**A/N= 2.492 and 13 pages. **

**Hope you liked the chapter; don't forget to give me some feedback, to follow/favorite the story, to check out the poll on my profile and my new story! Please, read it, I think you will like it, because Percy isn't like in this story, and it isn't cliché or fluffy, it actually is about family drama, about… well check it out.**

**You're my ray of sunshine on stormy days,**

**HappyOwl c:**


	24. New Dates and Making outs

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, because if I did, Percabeth wouldn't be in Tartarus :(**

**Hi :D So, thaaaank you so much for all the reviews, the favorite/following and for read it! So, remember that I was going to start 'It all started with a Love Song' when I finished this one? Well, SURPRISE! I started the story, so go now to read it! I really hope that story to be as good as this one… **

**I was seeing, the latest chapters where just Percabeth, and believe me, it will be keep like that, but for that I need to do this 'filler', I mean, this chapter will be about other pairings and about important facts, like… remember Thalia and Bianca fight? Well, like that one…**

**So I really hope you enjoy the chapter and don't blame me, it's for a good case! And I will make it up for you!**

**Love the Babysitter**

Thalia watched Bianca from behind her locker. It had been a month since they had their _'fight'_ and they hadn't spoken since. Every time, Thalia had wanted to reach out to talk Bianca would go, ignore her or go to her brother.

"Another attempt?" a mocking voice whispered in her ear. Thalia turned to see Annabeth and Katie, watching her amusingly. Thalia looked at what they were wearing, just to see.

Annabeth was wearing a white blouse that had almost unnoticeable white flowers near the neck, dark jeans and brown sandals. Her hair was in a messy ponytail while some delicate curls were falling around her face framing it perfectly. Thalia sighed mentally, she wished that she could have _half_ the beauty that Annabeth possessed.

Katie wore a cream colored top with a floral skirt, a pastel pink coat and white short heels. Her wavy brown hair fell over her right shoulder, and Thalia could see a little makeup.

Finally, Thalia looked herself. She wore a gray blouse with a white and blue checkered shirt underneath, the buttons done carelessly, shorts and black boots. Her hair fell down, barely reaching her shoulders.

"At least I'm trying," Thalia said, shrugging.

Annabeth frowned "I really can't believe she's been so angry to not talk to you for a month." the blonde placed a lock of her hair behind her ear "Nico told me that Bianca had been a little weird,"

"Nico?" Katie asked before Thalia could.

Annabeth looked at them confused "Yes, Nico. Why?"

Katie rolled her eyes "Well, one of the most popular boys in school talks to you, no big deal right?" Katie accommodated her backpack on her shoulder "I think you still don't understand that any girl would want to be in your shoes,"

Annabeth wrinkled her nose "It's funny how all send me dirty looks when I speak to any of them..." she smiled.

Thalia rolled her eyes "Really, that's the only funny thing?"

"Well, the boys are funny too, sometimes I can't stop laughing" Annabeth said absently, remembering sometimes she and the boys couldn't stop laughing at some joke or silly comment.

"Who have you been in that house?" Katie asked curiously.

Annabeth shrugged "Jason, Nico, Travis, Connor, Grover..."

"Ugh," Katie cut her off "You are a lucky girl." Annabeth rolled her grey eyes.

"Getting back to your topic…" she looked at Thalia and cocked her head towards Bianca, just as her friends were leaving and she was alone at her locker.

Thalia took a deep breath "Well, here I go." she turned and started walking.

"Good Luck!" "You'll be fine!" she heard Katie call after her.

Thalia walked slowly, thinking about what she could say _'Hey Bianca, I'm sorry for having a crush on your, oh so hot and sexy brother, forgive me? I have cookies.'_ She frowned 'Really?' Bianca would slap her.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, so she stopped and turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes looking at her sympathetically. Will.

"Hi Thals, how've you been?" he asked, smirking.

"Hey Will," Thalia smiled back "I'm fine, thanks."

"So, I was wondering if you were free today, because I seriously would like to get a coffee with you to, you know, get to know you better." he said.

Thalia raised her eyebrows, but eventually let a smile form on her lips "Yeah, I'm free."

Will smiled happily "Great, see you after school?" Thalia nodded, and he winked before walking away.

She walked up to Bianca. She brought her hand to her mouth and started biting her nails, as she does when she was nervous "Bianca." she said, and the amber eyed girl looked at her "We need to talk,"

"No, we don't." Bianca replied curtly, anger dripping from her words. She began to walk away, but Thalia grabbed her arm and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Yes, we do. Bianca look, I know what I did was wrong and all that, but those things happen: I didn't choose like your brother. I'm stupid and I admit it, and to show you that I don't like your brother anymore, I'm going on a date today with Will Solace and if you don't believe me go and ask him yourself, but please forgive me." Thalia begged, and she felt her eyes sting. She had lost one of her best friends and she wanted her back.

Bianca looked at her doubtfully, but then her gaze softened. Thalia waited for Bianca to say something, but she did nothing.

"So?" Thalia asked.

Bianca looked into her eyes for a moment, and Thalia really doubted if Bianca would forgive her. Then, suddenly, Bianca suddenly hugged her tight. Thalia was surprised at first, but slowly smiled and returned the hug with the same strength.

"You are forgiven," Bianca whispered.

-.-.-.-.-

Piper closed her locker exasperated and glared at Leo "Okay, I'll help with Lou if you stop bothering me now,"

Leo grinned from ear to ear "You're great Piper!" he said, but made no hint to leave.

Piper rose her eyebrows at him "Want to leave?"

He raised his hands in defense "Calm down, you're not going to get ugly because I'm here!" he yelled as he walked down the hallway. Some people looked at him like he was _crazy_, which was true.

Piper rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her friend, turned abruptly and collided with a guy's chest, sending her to fall on her butt on the floor.

"Ow," she moaned, rubbing her hip. She opened her eyes and looked up to see, nothing more and nothing less that Jason Grace looking at her with regretful face.

"Oh Piper, I'm so sorry" he apologized, extending his hand out to her to help her up. She took it and stood up "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piper smiled.

Jason sighed "Oh, I thought I hurt you,"

"Don't be so dramatic," Piper rolled her eyes again.

Jason chuckled "So, how have you been? I think we haven't spoken since the spa,"

_'Oh, so you remember me'_ Piper thought. "I've been fine,"

"Great," he said, wetting his lips "So, if I remember well, I think I owe you a coffee." he raised his blond eyebrows expectantly.

Piper tried to hide a smile as she said "You do remember well,"

Jason smirked "Great, so, see you after school?"

"Sure," Piper said, a silly smile on her face.

"Great, it's a date." Jason said, and he leaned over and _kissed_ her cheek before walking away.

Piper felt butterflies flying wildly in her stomach, and a ghost of his lips was still on her cheek. She felt a smile even sillier than the previous one sliding on her lips unconsciously. And if there was a sure thing in which she agreed with Annabeth, was that the dirty looks that other girls threw her were funny in some sense.

-.-.-.-.-

Katie happily walked through the streets, heading towards the coffee in which she and Travis usually went to work on their project. The project was finished, and this was the last time they would meet to fix the details. To her dismay, there had been nothing between them. Only a few indirect flirtatious comments from Travis that she usually ignored with rolling eyes to maintain her nonchalance facade in front of him.

She had a major crush on Travis, and she vaguely wondered if she liked him. He was cute, there was no doubt about that, he was tall, funny and had blue eyes. He was the boy she had imagined since childhood.

She was half a block from the coffee shop when she saw _it_.

It was Travis, she was sure. He had one hand on the hip of a blonde. They were close, probably flirting. And that was when it happened.

Travis leaned over her and they started kissing _wildly_, and Katie was sure there was tongue.

She knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she did anyway. She felt a pain in her chest.

It was her heart breaking.

It hurt. She felt her eyes fill with water, and when she could not take it anymore, she ran away. She pushed people who would not let her pass, and with tears falling down her cheeks, she kept running.

When her legs were burning from running, she allowed herself to sit on the stair of an abandoned building. There were far fewer people there, and she thanked God for that. She hated it when people saw her cry, but all who knew her knew that she was very sensitive and cried for almost all tragic movies and any fight or delicate situation she had with someone. She always wanted to be strong like her mother, or Annabeth or Thalia.

She needed to talk to someone. She pulled out the iPhone from her pocket and looked at the numbers she had. Who could she call? Annabeth would be babysitting; Piper would be on her date with Jason... She decided to try with Thalia.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" Thalia's voice sounded.

"Hi Thals, I'm Katie," she said, trying to keep her voice from breaking "You have a moment to talk?"

"Katie! Umm…" Thalia hesitated "Look I can't now, I'm on a date."

"A date?" she asked, really confused. Thalia, _on a date_? "With who?"

"With Will Solace." Thalia said.

"Oh, okay then." Katie felt that her voice was going to break at any time "Have a good time then. Goodbye,"

"Bye!" Thalia hung up.

Katie wiped some tears away before dialing Silena's number. Maybe she would understand better her situation. Yes, she definitely would. What was she thinking of calling Thalia for a _love _problem?

_Ring, ring._

"Hello, Katie?" Silena asked. Katie noticed that she was breathing heavily, as if she had been exercising.

"Yeah, hey Silena." Katie said.

"Is something wrong honey?" Silena asked, concern in her voice.

"Actually, yes." Katie said, her voice breaking "Where are you? I really need to talk,"

"I'm in my father's shop, come here now." Silena ordered, and then groaned. 'Wait', Katie thought 'groan?'

"Alright. Why are you groaning?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just come here." Silena said, but Katie heard her whisper _'Charlie, stop!'_ followed by a giggle.

"Okaaay, see you there."

"Bye!"

With fewer tears streaming down her face, she walked to Silena's father coffee shop. When she crossed over the threshold, the smell of coffee and candy filled the her nose, but a scene that she didn't expect to see also welcomed her.

Silena was sitting on the counter, and Charles Beckendorf was in front of her. They were _making out_.

Surprisingly, there was no one in the store. Katie wrinkled her nose, because the scene was not the most welcoming, and it reminded her of what she had just seen a few minutes ago. She cleared her throat, and the two love birds separated and looked at her. Silena's face turned red, but not as much as Beckendorf's.

"Katie!" Silena said uncomfortably, jumping out of the counter and walking toward her "Hey, why are you crying?"

Katie hadn't noticed, but silent tears were still streaming down her face. Why does she cry so much? Travis wasn't even her boyfriend.

"For a stupid reason. _Travis_." Katie said, and explained to Silena what had happened. Silena turned out to be a good listener, but Katie thought it was probably because Silena was a love novel fan.

Silena grabbed one of her hands and stroked it "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I know you really like Travis-"

Katie interrupted her "I _don't _like Travis!"

Silena smiled sadly "Oh you're still in denial? Please, just admit it. If you aren't, why are you crying?"

That led Katie to cry even more. She rested her head on Silena's shoulder, who hugged her. Then the music of the song 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Bieber started to play and Katie knew that her phone was ringing. She left the hug from her friend, and wiping tears from her cheek, grabbed her phone and looked who was calling.

Yep, _Travis_.

She looked at Silena "I will not pick up that call."

Silena rolled her eyes "Hey, think about what Annabeth would say _'Stop crying and face your problems'_, although Thalia would say _'Break that idiot's face because if you don't, I will'_." Katie let out a wretched giggle, but shook her head.

"I'm not answering,"

Silena sighed, and answered the call despite the protests of her friend "Hello, Travis?"

"Uh, yeah, is Katie there?" he asked.

"She's sick." Silena lied, and Katie looked at her confused.

"But I saw her fine at school…" he said, not sounding so sure.

"Yeah, it was a sudden headache and upset stomach," Silena said. Katie had to admit that she was a good actress.

"Oh okay, tell her to get better from me. Bye" Travis said, sounding really worried.

"Goodbye," Silena hung up.

"Thanks," Katie appreciated, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Anytime," Silena smiled.

"So," Katie said after a moment "Do you want to explain what you were doing with Beckendorf?" Silena blushed, but she started to talk anyway.

**A/N= 2.250 words and 15 pages. Now, it was a long chapter.**

**So, don't hate me and wait for Percabeth in the next chapter and review, and follow/favorite it and read some books and my new story and be happy!**

**Unconditional love,**

**HappyOwl :3**


	25. Students 1, Fat Man 0

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeelloooooooooooooooo! Miss me? Haha, just kidding! So, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I loved your reviews, they make me soo happy! Anyways, thanks for everything!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Love the Babysitter**

Annabeth knew her friends were weird, but not this weird.

The next morning, when she had arrived at school, her friends had received her with a different emotion each. Piper and Silena had loving expressions , sighing and smiling goofily at the air. Thalia was very happy that she had reconciled with Bianca (they were all happy about that) and because her date, Will had been great. Katie was sad, broken, Annabeth thought she would start to cry at any time.

Annabeth walked to her history class, which she shared with Percy.

_Percy_. His name almost brings a smile on her lips.

She knew she was crazy to admit this, but she had developed a crush on him. She had been denying it since the week that she had begun working as a babysitter. She knew it was silly, because the whole school had a crush on him and she had only a minimal chance that he will like her, having all those beautiful girls after him. But oh well, she will never like him, right? Right? It was just a stupid crush.

She walked into the room of history with that idea in her head, admiring again the great decoration that Mr. Brunner had given to his classroom. There were old flags from different countries, shields and swords, maps and pictures of various ancient monuments that Annabeth admired, such as the Parthenon and the Coliseum. She loved how each had been built and designed, the way in which the structures were strong and-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she stumbled. She didn't reach to fall because she held a desk. Annabeth turned to stand up, and saw that most people were laughing, but one principally. Rachel. She rolled her eyes at the people, and began to walk to her desk, when she saw that Rachel's foot was stretched forward, right where she had stumbled.

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked her. Everyone in the room fell silent and looked at her confused, but Annabeth kept her eyes fixed on the green eyes of the redhead.

"Seriously what?" Rachel snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Making me trip for everyone to laugh at me," Annabeth said, resting her hands on Rachel's desk and leaning forward "That's low even for you,"

"Who says that I made you trip?" Rachel hissed. Now everyone had their attention on them "Maybe you fell because you're clumsy."

"You ratted yourself," Annabeth smiled mischievously, knowing she was going to win that battle "Your foot was stretched out, and I stumbled right in front of your desk." Annabeth saw Rachel pursing her lips, also knowing that the blonde was going to win "But what did I do? Why all the time, you're making me these things? Why do you insist on putting me to shame so much?"

Rachel looked into her eyes, anger and resentment was reflected in them. Annabeth did not understand anything, but she kept her gaze "You too? You also forgot?"

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows "Forgot what?" she asked, but before Rachel say something, Chiron entered the room in his wheelchair, pushed by Percy, who looked confused at the two girls and all the others who were quiet.

"What is going on here?" Chiron asked, his deep voice broke the silence of the room. His kind brown eyes searched each of the faces of his students, but more in the gray-eyed girl.

Murmurs saying _'nothing'_ filled the room. Chiron looked at them a few moments before nodding and tell everyone to return to their seats before starting his class. Annabeth sat next to Percy as always, and she could feel his confused and worried gaze on her. But now she was so confused with what Rachel had told her that all her thoughts were on it. Her mind was working a mile a minute trying to make sense of the words of Rachel. What could she have forgotten? From the two years that she had gone to Goode, she had not done anything to Rachel; just confront her when she did something to her, but nothing more.

"Is everything okay?" Percy asked when Chiron was distracted writing something on the blackboard. Annabeth turned her head to meet his green eyes.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she responded in the sweetest way possible.

Percy shrugged "I don't know, I thought maybe Rachel did something to you, I saw you two talking when I came."

"Oh, it was nothing." Annabeth waved it off. She smiled sweetly at him hoping he would believe it. Percy looked at her for a moment before shrugging again.

"Okay," he said, returning to 'pay attention' to the class.

He didn't buy it, Annabeth realized. He wasn't as dumb as people said, he was more intelligent than people gave him credit for.

-.-.-.-.-

"So, that's what happened." Katie finished explaining. She and Annabeth were sitting on a bench near the entrance of Goode, each eating a sandwich. Annabeth listened attentively as Katie told her what she had seen, and that she had a major crush on Travis. Katie looked so sad, with her eyes filled with tears and husky voice made Annabeth had wanted to kill that Stoll. Nobody hurt her friends. That was one of her priorities. Her father had always said that she was very territorial about her friends, and she knew it was true. She would do _anything_ for a true friend.

"I'm so sorry Katie, I'm gonna break his face for you, okay?" Annabeth said softly with a playful smile on her lips, placing a hand on the shoulder of her friend, who laughed without emotion for her comment. "But, you have to promise me that you will stop crying and face your problems, okay?"

_'Oh, how ironic,'_ Katie thought _'Just what Silena said Annabeth would say.'_

"Alright," Katie replied "I just wish to be strong like you or Thalia at times like these." she added, her broken gaze fixed on the ground.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Of course not. You are a sensitive person, and everyone loves you for it. You're sweet, funny and cute. You don't want to be like me, and even if you wanted you will never be because you are Katie. The sensible Katie we all love." Annabeth smiled encouragingly, and Katie hugged her.

"Thanks Annabeth, I really needed it."

"Anytime," Annabeth smiled while they were breaking the hug. They continued talking until one guy stood in front of them. They looked up to find his face and Annabeth felt how Katie tightened a bit when both saw it was Travis. His arched brows were wrinkled in confusion, and his always fun eyes looked serious now.

"Hey Annabeth," he greeted her, and she smiled and nodded in response. He turned to Katie "Umm, Katie, you think we can talk?"

Katie looked at Annabeth, desperately wondering whether or not she should talk to him. She felt her stomach churn and her heart beat faster. Annabeth looked at her, wondering why she didn't respond. Travis also looked at her like she was crazy.

Annabeth spoke quickly "Okay, I'll go. See you later Katie!" she stood up and went away.

Katie looked cautiously at Travis, who was still looking at her confused. She swallowed nervously before speaking "So, what you want to talk about?"

Travis rubbed his forearm "Umm, I just wanted to know if you were okay, because someone told me that you had a headache yesterday and that's why you couldn't go to our… meeting,"

Katie remembered Silena's lie and nodded "Yeah, it was just a sudden thing."

"So, you're okay?"

"Yep," Katie lied. She was broken, hurt. She wasn't fine.

"So, you think we could meet today?" Travis smirked, and she felt her knees tremble.

Katie took a deep breath. She wanted to say something, but she didn't have the guts to do it, she was too scared, too shy. She imagined her friends telling her to do it, even her sister and mother giving her strength. She was so dramatic. Finally, she looked at him in the eyes and spoke "Seriously, you want to go with me? I thought you're better off with that blonde," she snapped, before turning around and walking out as fast as her feet would allow her. Travis stood there frozen in his place, his mind trying to process the words of his so-secret crush.

Which blonde was she talking about?

Before he could run after her, Katie was gone.

-.-.-.-.-

"And it was great, I mean, Will is _definitely_ a great kisser." Thalia finished her story about her date with Will Solace. Annabeth nodded though she wasn't really listening. Being psychologist of her friends was not an easy job. And she wasn't the best listener for love themes. But if what you wanted was to talk about something serious, she was all ears.

"Sure he is," she said absently. Thalia saw that Annabeth wasn't into it, so she stood up in front of her blonde friend and put her hands on her waist. Annabeth looked at her confused "Are you listening?" Thalia asked.

"Of course I was," Annabeth defended herself "You said that Will is a great kisser, your date was great and you made-out half of it." Thalia rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

When Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, Leo approached them and, after checking that no one was watching, he whispered "Hey, Lou wants us in the art room." he looked nervous "Hurry up, she's gonna go crazy!" Annabeth and Thalia shared a look before running off to the art room with Leo at their heels.

When they arrived, they saw Lou standing in front of Percy and Nico and talking to them and moving her hands excessively. Annabeth thought she heard Leo sighing dreamily, but she thought it was her imagination. Thalia cleared her throat and Lou turned to them. She looked stressed and nervous.

"Guys, oh I'm glad you're here. Know what? Dionysus is in his office talking to some architects that will transform this room into a stupid warehouse!" Lou said quickly.

Annabeth frowned, clearly confused by the attitudes of her friend "So?"

Lou opened her eyes, a bit of anger reflected in them. Annabeth saw Percy cover his face with his hands and sighing in frustration and Nico moaning "So? Annabeth, that man can't get this room off the school, and it can serve for the art workshop that many students want,"

"I know, but what can you do against him? He has the power," Annabeth tried to reason with her.

"We can make a protest!" Lou exclaimed suddenly, a crazy smile on her lips. She nodded in agreement at her own idea "Yes! That could serve! You guys will support me, right?" she looked at everyone in the room expectantly.

Percy and Nico shared a look, Thalia looked down biting her fingernail, Leo began whistling looking at the ceiling and Annabeth looked everywhere but at Lou.

The violet-eyed girl looked at them all again incredulous. "You are incredible friends." she muttered sarcastically. Annabeth felt guilty. Lou was there when she needed her, so why she didn't help her friend?

Annabeth stepped forward and smiled slightly "Okay, I'll help with your... craziness,"

Lou smiled and hugged her "I knew you wouldn't fail me." when she pulled away, Annabeth saw Percy looking at her with eyes open and surprised.

He made a gesture as if he knew he was going to regret what he was about to do "Fine, I'll help." Surprisingly for all, Lou squealed and hugged him for a few seconds before realizing what she was doing and get away from him. She looked at Nico sweetly.

"You'll help me too, won't you?" Lou asked. Nico looked at Thalia who smirked at his expression (to which he rolled his eyes), then looked at Percy, who shrugged.

Nico sighed "Fine." Lou squealed and hugged him again before standing in front of Thalia.

The blue-eyed girl sighed before nodding and hugging Lou.

Lou turned to Leo. He was still undecided about what to do. She made puppy dog eyes at him, and suppressed a smile when she saw that her tactic was working. Leo sighed and nodded. Lou's eyes lit up and in a moment of happiness, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a shock to Leo, but eventually he returned the kiss gladly.

All opened their mouths surprised at the time their lips had connected. Annabeth, the first one out of the shock, turned to the others (who were still watching the kiss) with a smile on her face.

"Come on, let's leave them alone."

-.-.-.-.-

When Lou broke the kiss for air, she smiled like an idiot. And Leo did the same. She noticed that there was nobody in the room, to which she frowned.

"Where's everyone?"

Leo shrugged "I don't know." he said. Lou looked into his eyes and smiled, turning to lean to kiss him again when the realization hit her in the face.

She came out of his grip "Come on, we have to find people to join the protest!"

-.-.-.-.-

The protest had gone well. Almost all the school had joined, some because they were artists, others because they hated Mr. D or others who had nothing better to do. But after some threats of expulsion or punishment, Mr. D had surrendered and announced that there would be an art workshop at school.

Students 1, fat man 0.

**AN= 2.326 words and 11 pages.**

**Sorry for the lame final! But is that the chapter was getting too long, and I want to do something special for the next chapter. And because I love you all because you are great and thanks to you I have 910 reviews, I will leave an image crucial for the next chapter:** ** /entry/46680768 (if the link doesn't work, it will be in my profile!)**

**So finally our first couple is together! Or something like that…**

**One last thing: thanks to everett2, I know that someone has nominated me for a contest:** **The Percy Jackson 2013 Awards by HAWTgeek. I'm in two categories: Fastest Updater and Best AU story (Love the Babysitter). Now, the first category is Fastest Updater and people have three days to vote. This is the very first time I'm on a contest, and I'll be very grateful if you vote for me… please? Puppy dog eyes! And this is the link: s/9214555/1/The-Percy-Jackson-2013-Awards**

**Thanks for everything,**

**HappyOwl.**


	26. Under The Mistetloe

**I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

**So, I was telling myself 'Hey, people don't like to read about others pairings, so why do you write about them?' and, I answered 'Because it's necessary for the story.' I'm serious guys; I don't like you to blame me for writing about pairings that aren't Percabeth. That just makes my desire to write go away. And I'm sorry for it, but this chapter isn't fixed by my beta because she didn't fixed it and I send her the chapter like three days ago and some people are pushing me to update faster, but you know something? I DO have a life! And I hope you too.**

**Love the Babysitter**

"Annabeth!" Polly cried happily, running and hugging the legs of her nanny "Only one week left to Christmas! Isn't that awesome?"

Annabeth laughed before hugging back the little girl. It was true; there was only one week before Christmas. The sidewalks, rooftops, streets and almost everything was covered in beautiful white snow. The houses were decorated with colorful lights and red and green Christmas decorations. There were reindeers, snowmen, sleighs and Santas wherever you looked. It was a beautiful epoch and Annabeth loved it.

She had just come from school with Percy to the Blofis' house. The house had lights around the windows and on the roofs and had some Santas inside and some toy snowmen. The fireplace was on, giving a homely and happy aspect to the place. Sally and Paul had brought Tyson to the doctor, because the baby had gotten a cold, so they were alone.

Percy closed the door behind him "Besides that we have two weeks of winter break," he said happily, pulling the car keys on a table and leaning on a couch.

"Yeah, that too." Annabeth agreed. She took off her salmon jacket and hung it on the rack, revealing her black hoodie that says 'Wild Free'. She wore a tight dark jeans and black boots without heels too. Her curly hair was falling down her back.

Polly smiled even more "Mom said we can go to the mall," she said, her sweet look passing between her half-brother and her nanny.

Percy sat on the couch and looked at her "For what?"

"Because mom wants to," Polly mocked rolling her eyes "I dunno, she just told me to us to go to the mall, so we're going. I'll get my pink jacket to my room so we can go," the little girl said, but rather ordered. Polly climbed the stairs up until disappearing through the door of her room.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and looked at Percy, who looked back. They laughed for a good time. When they finished laughing, Annabeth was sitting on the couch next to Percy holding her belly.

"I swear that sometimes she is worse than mom," Percy said looking at her eyes, a smile on his lips. Annabeth chuckled, her eyes locked with his.

He slowly began to approach. Annabeth took a deep breath _'Here we go again,'_ she thought. She tried to hide the emotion that was growing inside her, but she wasn't sure if she was doing it well.

But as in every attempt to kiss they had, when they were millimeters to each other, someone interrupted them. This time, Polly cleared her throat uncomfortably. Annabeth turned her head to look at her immediately, her neck and face red as a tomato despite the cold. Percy only groaned in irritation.

"This looks like High School Musical," he murmured. He turned to Polly "I guess you're ready,"

Polly nodded "Yes, you are?" she asked really uncomfortable.

Percy rolled his eyes. He got off the couch and grabbed the car keys "Let's go," he walked out the door.

Annabeth looked at Polly a little embarrassed to have been caught. She didn't know what to say to the girl. She hadn't read in any book what did a girl after almost kissing a guy and have been seen by his younger sister. That was a really uncomfortable situation in which she had never imagined herself to be.

"Look Polly-" She began, but Polly just smiled.

"It's okay, it's just that-" Polly began, but a car horn cut her off. Percy was calling them.

"We'd better go." Annabeth said, putting her jacket on and opening the door for Polly. After closing the door, the cold wind hit her face. Snowflakes quickly filled her head and shoulders, the cold froze her nose and ears.

Annabeth climbed in the passenger seat and Polly climbed into the backseat. Percy waited until the two go up to start the engine and leave the house. It was a bit warmer in the car than outside, that's for sure. But Annabeth didn't know what made the car hotter. She looked discreetly at Percy. His black hair was disheveled as always and now was a little wet from the melting snow on his head, although some snowflakes were still there. His green eyes had a special glow, giving him a cute look. He drove with his eyes fixed on the road, one hand on the wheel carelessly.

God, she loved the way he drives.

That sudden realization led her to think that there were a lot of things that she hadn't admitted she liked. Like, the way his eyebrows crinkled together when he was concerned, the way he did puppy dog eyes to get what he wanted, how he treated people kindly, how he smiled smugly, how his eyes shone when he laughed...

She frowned. She was changing. A year ago no one, not even herself, would have imagined that she would be thinking about such things. Maybe she had spent much time with Silena, or had read many novels of love, or maybe it was just him. Since she had met him on her first day of babysitting, she had changed.

She moaned loudly unintentionally. She felt how instantly Percy looked at her with, obviously, his eyebrows together "Are you okay?" he asked.

She fake smiled "Yes, all right." She lied. She couldn't be more confused because it wasn't possible.

And again, he didn't buy it.

Silence fell over them a few minutes later. Polly was surprisingly quiet and didn't sing as she always did in the car. Percy was driving and Annabeth was too busy thinking. Just your typical drive to the mall.

After a few moments, Percy turned on the radio. Annabeth took a moment to recognize the song that was on, but she finally did.

"_We've got a story_

_But I'm about to change the ending_

_You're perfect for me_

_You're more than just a friend_

_So we can just stop pretending now_

_Gotta let you know somehow,"_

She sang to herself as she smiled. It was 'Be Your Everything' by Boys like Girls. Her favorite band and song.

"I didn't know you liked them," Percy smiled.

Annabeth smiled too "Yeah, they're my favorite band." She said "You like them?"

Percy shrugged "They're okay,"

Annabeth opened her eyes wide sarcastically "Okay? They're awesome, not okay!" she fan-over. Percy just rolled his eyes.

They entered the mall's parking lot. There was snow everywhere you looked. Annabeth looked through the window and saw a lot of people with scarfs and jackets walking to every direction. Christmas epoch and everyone remembered to buy toys for their children. Percy parked the car and turned it off. They got off of their seatbelts and went outside. The cold wind hit them again in the face. Percy grabbed Polly by the hand ant they walked to the mall.

When they entered, Annabeth immediately felt the warm. There were lots of air conditioners on. It was full of people that Annabeth was afraid of getting Polly lost. She would get fired if that happened. She suddenly felt somebody grabbing her hand. She looked down to see Polly smiling at her. The little girl was holding both Percy and Annabeth's hands. They looked like a happy and pretty family. Annabeth blushed at that thought, but she let her imagination go away with that fantasy.

_She imagined herself holding her little daughter's hand. It was a hot summer day and sun shined above in the sky, illuminating the plaza. She and her daughter, a beautiful blonde girl, were walking happily. People looked at them and smiled. Suddenly, something covered her gaze and everything went black. She squealed, and the hands let her see again. She turned around and found sea green eyes looking at her with fun and love. She put a hand on her waist and looked at him annoyed._

'_Sorry if I scared you babe,' he said in a sexy way near her ear._

'_Don't ever think of doing something like that ever again, Perseus Jackson' she scolded him._

Annabeth obliged herself to return to the reality. Why, why she imagined her married with Percy? And with a daughter? She was seriously bad. That 'stupid' crush wasn't so stupid after all. It seemed like a major crush.

Annabeth followed Percy and Polly trough the mall, the three holding hands. The place was filled with conversations, murmurs and shouts of the people, so she didn't get all Percy and Polly said. All that she could hear was 'Where do you want to go first?' from Percy.

"I dunno, what about Toyland?" Polly suggested "I wanna see what I want for Christmas!"

Percy sighed, or that was she thought "Fine," he said. He started to lead them to Toyland. It was a long way up there.

They walked through the people who pushed and watched them rare, but they never separated hands. When they arrived, there were a lot of people gathered at the entrance of the toy store, but none could see the reason, so they went in without bothering to find out.

"I'll see the dolls," Polly said happily before leaping out that section. The toy store was full of adults with children shouting and screaming every time they saw a toy that they liked. '_Ah, the beautiful childhood,'_ Annabeth thought.

"So, are you okay?" Percy asked, his eyes on Polly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she said innocently.

"Annabeth, you moaned in the car. I just wanted to know if you're okay," he said shrugging.

"I'm fine. Really." She assured him trying to suppress a smile. He was so cute when he cared for her.

They continued walking in silence.

-.-.-.-.-

"I liked some dolls there," Polly said as the three came out of Toyland. The gathered people were still there and didn't let them go. When they were passing by, people started to laugh and point them out. Annabeth frowned in confusion, and she saw Percy and Polly doing the same.

Annabeth saw a girl smile like maniac and pointing upwards with her head. Annabeth raised her eyes and... she wanted to die. There, hanging on a poster, was a big, beautiful, green and white mistletoe. She opened her eyes wide in surprise and fear. She didn't want to kiss Percy, well yes she wanted, but not with Polly and all the people looking at them, but she had to admit that a kiss under the mistletoe is kind of romantic, isn't it?

Percy looked at Annabeth, and when he saw that she was looking up with her red face, he did the same. A mistletoe was hanging there among them. Everyone watched and cheered them smiling like crazy, hoping that the two of them kissed. He knew it was an uncomfortable situation and more with Polly there. But who he wanted to trick? He was dying to kiss those fleshy, pinks and sweet lips. He had wanted to kiss her more or less from the first day of school, but every time he had tried, something interrupted them.

Polly let go of their hands "Umm" she looked down looking embarrassed, but inside she wasn't. Her mother and her plan were going incredibly well. What plan, you may ask? Well, Sally and she thought Percy and Annabeth made a cute couple, and they fought almost all the time over silly things and they were so opposite, that they were adorably cute when they were together. So Polly always told her mother what was happening in the evenings. So, a few days before she had planned to give them a little push in their relationship. Polly would have to convince them to go to the mall and have them pass under a mistletoe and kiss. And so far, it was going good.

Annabeth bit her lip and looked timidly at Percy, who already was looking at her. The people continued encouraging them, but for her the noise was deaf. It was like one of those typical teenage love movies, when the boy and girl look at each other and the noise disappears and things happen in slow motion. Just her and him.

At some point, she saw Polly coming out of the midst of the two. Things went slow, yet so fast.

When she wanted to see, Percy was only millimeters from her, with both hands firmly holding her face. She felt how her breath got stuck in her throat as her eyes closed. Now nobody will interrupt them. And that's when it happened. She felt his lips on hers. She felt something like a flutter of butterflies in her stomach, she felt like flying. As cheesy as it sounded, but she had never felt that way. His lips were thin and had a salty taste, she noticed. She put her hands around his neck as the kiss went on. The kiss was gentle and soft, and lasted about five seconds, to the dismay of both.

When they parted, Annabeth felt her lips were still biting, as if a ghost of his was still kissing her. They opened their eyes, and slowly Percy smiled, and Annabeth couldn't help but do the same.

The best kiss under a mistletoe ever.

**A/N= 2.280 words and 10 pages people!**

**So, I think you're happy, aren't you? I mean, Percabeth finally kiss! Yaaay! I'm so sorry if I took a long time to update, school and life is getting harder to handle for me. That's the reason of less frequently updates. Forgive me please!**

**I made a new poll and it's on my profile! It's about the final of this story. So, the final is in your hands even if you don't know what you chose! One is happy and other is sad!**

**Remember to check out Annabeth's outfit on my profile and vote and read my others stories! Thanks for read, favorite or follow and review! We reached over 100,000 views! Do you think we can reach 1,000 reviews?**

**And I was thinking of doing something new with my Polyvore account… I thought it was a good idea if I did outfits for people who don't have an account… So, if you want an outfit, feel free to ask me for PM!**

**Be happy and wish me look in my school (I really need it!),**

**HappyOwl**


	27. The Pink Brush of Truth

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hi world! The poll is closed, and I'm glad to say, the HAPPY ending won. There's like 7 or 8 chapter to go. I swear I'm gonna cry so hard when this story ends… But for now, we have to be happy because we reached *drumbeats please* 1,028 reviews! I'm so excited right now! You guys are awesome, and I do have to confess that this story wouldn't be like it is without all your support. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I also hope you're not disappointed with it.**

**Beta reader: thestoryreader99.**

**Love the Babysitter**

Piper knew that if Annabeth found out what she and the others were talking about at the moment, she would kill them all. All except Annabeth were gathered in Piper's mansion to spend the night together. There were only two days to New Year and their sleepover at the time was like a ritual for them.

"I don't think they are secretly dating Silena, you're only overreacting." Thalia rolled her eyes. Katie and Piper nodded in agreement, but Silena kept walking in the immense room of Piper's on the verge of hyperventilating.

"But-but Charlie told me he saw them kissing at the mall," Silena screamed. She and Charlie had started dating two months ago, and Silena was completely in love. Beckendorf had proven to be a good guy, loyal and loving, so he had won the approval of the girls.

"Maybe he just confused them," Katie tried to reason. She was lying in bed reading a gardening magazine, though her mind was only thinking of that boy with arched eyebrows that had her so crazy lately.

"This woman cooks really well," Thalia said suddenly, her mouth full of brownie. She was lying on a purple leather couch Tristan McLean had bought for his daughter.

"I know, these brownies are paradise." Said Piper, her small body spinning in the leather chair in front of her desk.

Silena snapped her fingers to get the attention of the others. "Hello? Can we return to the Percabeth subject?" With these words, Thalia choked on her brownie, Piper furrowed her brow, and Katie threw the magazine aside and look confusedly at her friend.

"The what subject?" Thalia asked cautiously. Silena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The P-E-R-C-A-B-E-T-H subject." She spelled like if it was obvious. She grabbed a teddy bear that says 'I love you' (which Piper was very embarrassed about, but didn't want to throw it away because her father would get offended) and hugged to her body, screaming like a little girl. "I'm a genius!"

"What's supposed _'Percabeth'_ to mean?" Piper questioned.

"C'mon girls, it's obvious!" Silena said exasperated. "It's Percy and Annabeth's couple name! Don't you think they're meant for each other?" she sighed dreamily.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

"Please, you're gonna tell me you haven't seen them eating together, laughing and bothering each other, doing homework and a lot of things together." Silena said, and all were silent.

_Their_ Annie, their little, strong Annie was _falling_ for a guy.

After a few moments, Katie was the first one out of shock. "Oh my God," she said slowly. Who would have thought that Annabeth, a nerd girl without any reputation, had won the attention of the most popular boy in the school.

"This is worse than a Disney movie," Thalia shook her head.

"Now that you mention it," Piper told to Silena. "You're right. They have been spending a lot of time together at school." She remembered seeing them studying together in the library, or Annabeth teaching Percy algebra. They looked happy and comfortable with each other.

"So, do you think Annabeth kissed Percy and she never told us?" Katie asked, biting her nails.

"Yes," Silena answered firmly. "We need to remind her that she has to tell us everything. She never said anything about her days babysitting and I'm dying to know!"

"Where will she arrive? Annabeth's never late," Piper said checking out the hour in the watch hanging on her room's wall. She grabbed a lock of her hair and began to braid it, her hands in need of doing something.

"I don't know, but what do you think of 'Percabeth'? Isn't that name cool?" Silena asked.

"Sure, it's great." Katie said to please her friend. Since she looked so excited about what she had done.

"Oh, I made names for all of you too," Silena gushed, unaffected by the raised eyebrows of all her friends. Silena pointed to Katie and said "Tratie, you and Travis." Each one secretly admitted it was a pretty original name. Silena's finger turned to Piper. "Jasper, you and Jason," Piper smiled happily. Silena then pointed to Thalia. "Thalico, you and Nico."

"What are you saying? Nico and I have nothing, we're just classmates, and besides, I'm onto something with Will." Thalia said, a little too fast.

"You told us you had a crush on Nico," Silena looked at her confused, her pretty blue night eyes asking for a response.

"I don't anymore!" Thalia yelled exasperated. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, don't get mad." Silena raised her hands in defense, but a smile was about to form in her lips. Thalia was so lying.

The door swung open, drawing the attention of all the girls in the room and getting them a little frighten. Standing there in the doorway was the only and one Annabeth Chase. Her neck was covered by a scarf and her big jacket made her look obese. She was smiling and her eyes sparkled. "Don't panic, it's just me." she joked.

"Idiot!" Piper threw her a pillow, which she easily dodged. "You scared us!"

"I know," Annabeth laughed despite the glances her friends sent. "It was awesome!" She took her jacket off and threw it on the floor along her backpack. "Anyway, what were you talking about?" She sat on the floor and leaned against a wall, her gray eyes looking at the others expectantly.

After exchanging dubious looks, Katie waved it off. "Oh, nothing important. Tell us where you were, you never arrive late." she changed the subject.

"Babysitting," she shrugged. "Sally and Paul went out to do some shopping and they called me, I couldn't say no."

"Why is that?" Silena asked moving her eyebrows suggestively.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "I love babysitting, and Tyson and Polly are very good kids, in fact, Sally and Paul are like my second family." she explained.

"Seriously? Silena asked, her tone a little creepy. "I was thinking of a green-eyed boy, Percy Jackson maybe?" This didn't affect Annabeth at all, since she didn't move even a hair on hearing his name.

"What are you saying Silena, please." Annabeth said sarcastically, but they all knew that she was lying.

"Don't lie to us Annie," Thalia said sternly.

"Who's lying? I'm not lying!" Annabeth defended herself nervously.

"Well, if you're not going to spit out the truth, we'll make you. We've been a bit closed with ourselves this year, don't you think? Each had a bit of drama and romance lately, and that's great, but what I want all of us confessing right now. Remember our pact? Say everything; there should be no secrets between us." Silena said deeply. The others were a bit shocked by her words, but they agreed.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Piper asked lifting herself from the chair.

"The ball game," Silena said. "Do you know it? We pass the ball between us and whoever has it has to tell the truth about everything."

"Fine." Piper said. She reached in her drawer for a ball, but the only thing she could find was pink brush. "Um, we may have to change the game a bit," she said uncomfortably but with a smile on her face. All of the others burst into laughter when they saw the brush.

"That can work," Silena said grabbing the brush in her hands. She sat back down next to Annabeth in the circle they had made. "I think I'll start." she took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, I don't have many things to confess, but... well, I'm a little jealous that my dad met a woman. She is pretty and elegant, but I see in her eyes that she really doesn't want my dad, but his money, or maybe the store. I also hate all the girls who come to the store trying to flirt with Charlie, but he ignores them, and that makes my feelings for him grow. He is so sweet and sensitive, he respects my space and... I don't know I think he's the perfect guy." she ended with a sigh.

Katie, who was at her side, smiled sweetly at her. "Well I think that if he is as you say he is, he really loves you and appreciates you. Don't let him go and don't be stupid, guys like Beckendorf are hard to find."

"And about your dad," Annabeth added. "Talk to him and tell him what you think. And besides, that woman could learn some lessons," she winked at Silena, who chuckled.

"You are girls are incredible." Silena grinned. She looked between Annabeth and Katie, the two that were on either side of her and thought about which one she needed to hear out first. And although it was a hard decision, she gave Katie the brush. The Percabeth secret was killing her, but the best always comes last.

Katie looked thoughtfully at the object in her hands, and sighing, she began to speak. "Well, you already know that I seriously like Travis," she made a pause, thinking. "It hurt a lot when I saw him making-out with another girl, but when I asked him about it, he just looked at me confused, but I couldn't stand it and I ran away. I was avoiding him for a month until he locked me in the janitor's closet and made me tell him what was wrong. I refused at first, but he seemed really worried, and I eventually gave up and told him what I had seen. He started to laugh like crazy, making me angrier, but then he explained that I had seen Connor making-out with a girl because supposedly wanted to practice for when his time comes. I don't understand what he meant by that though," Katie shrugged. "Then he asked me why I was mad at him and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say that I liked him, because then he would disturb me for the rest of my life. I don't know what I thought at that moment, but I just stood on my toes and kissed him."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes "Why you didn't tell us that?" they all screamed.

"I don't know! I was confused and you all had your own problems and I didn't wanted to disturb you." Katie shrugged looking at the floor. "Anyway, we kissed for a long time. Then I opened the door with one hand while we kissed, and I ran out of there. He just stood there, looking completely shocked."

"Why did you run?" Thalia asked, her black eyebrows together.

"I don't know!" Katie yelled exasperatedly. "Maybe because I didn't want to know what he would say. I've been avoiding him again since then."

"Don't be so shy," Piper said. "And don't hide, if he comes back, it's because he really likes you. And if he had a shock after you ate his mouth, it is because he enjoy it or because he wanted to kiss you."

"I didn't 'eat his mouth'" Katie rolled her eyes, making the quotation marks with her fingers sarcastically. Everyone laughed. "But I did really enjoyed it," she chucked. "And I think that's all." she gave the brush to Piper.

Piper looked at her pink brush and shrugged. "I have nothing secret to say. I told you I had various dates with Jason after the first one and we are very good 'friends'," she made air quotes and everyone laughed. "We've kissed a couple of times but still, we're not on anything serious. I think he'll ask when we get back to school, just give us time." she smiled dreamily.

"I'm happy for you," Silena smiled encouragingly.

"I know, I really like him. He is good, kind, romantic, funny..." Piper sighed.

"Okay... I don't want to hear that you adore my brother." Thalia said and they all laughed.

Piper handed the brush to Thalia, who took it in her hands and frowned. "I have no idea what to say,"

"We'll ask you, then." Silena said, a mischievous light in her eyes. "Why are you with Will?"

Thalia raised her eyebrows, but answered anyway. "Because he's funny and a great kisser." she shrugged.

"You know his story Thalia," Piper said with a tone of concern in her voice. "He dated Nyssa Keys before he cheated on her with Drew. He's a player."

"I thought he was to distract you from Nico," Silena snapped. Thalia's eyes flew open and glared at Silena. "You know, you two have become close friends."

Annabeth put her hands on Thalia's shoulders to hold her if she did something crazy, but Thalia didn't move. Instead, the punk girl just looked at the floor and sighed. "Fine," she admitted. "You're right."

Annabeth opened her eyes in surprise even more than the others. Thalia would never admit something like that. "What?" Katie asked.

"I said Silena's right." Thalia repeated annoyed. "Nico is a good friend of mine. We have English together and we're always paired up."

"You still like him?" Annabeth asked softly.

"I don't know, I guess." Covering her face with her hands, Thalia sighed in frustration. "But I don't want Bianca to get angry with me again." she said. "So I'm hanging out with Will, but it's nothing serious."

"You shouldn't care what Bianca thinks," Piper said. "If you like Nico, fight for it. Bianca isn't in the relationship; it's just you and Nico. In addition, Jason says he looks happier lately." She winked at Thalia.

"But Bianca is my friend…" Thalia said unsafe, since Silena and Piper looks were frightening. After a moment of thinking, Thalia decided. "Okay, Piper's right too." All smiled, and Thalia gave the brush to Annabeth.

"I don't know what to say either, so you guys can ask." the gray-eyed girl shrugged, oblivious to the glances of her friends.

"First, you never said anything about your babysitting days, only a few things here and there. Tell us, did something interesting happened?" Katie asked, a little insinuation in her voice that Annabeth didn't catch.

Annabeth shrugged. "A spider attacked me, I changed more diapers than I would like, I saw too many Disney movies… nothing too special. Polly and Tyson are great kids."

"Seriously? And something happened with the older child?" Silena asked moving her eyebrows.

Annabeth frowned. "What older chi-?" she cut herself when the realization came over her. "Percy? What about him?" she asked

"I don't know, did something happen between you two? Lately you have been very close together in school." Thalia spit out the thoughts of her friends.

Annabeth suddenly became very nervous. She bit her lip and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked at the floor. The others looked at her expectantly. After a few seconds Annabeth sighed and looked into her friends' eyes one by one. "Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Are you good friends?"

"Yes."

"Are you two dating?"

"NO!"

"Is he funny?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you think he's hot?"

"Next one."

"Did you two kissed?"

Silence.

Everyone in the room was looking at the red face of Annabeth. She tried not to meet any of the girls' eyes.

"Annabeth, please answer!" Silena begged.

Annabeth sighed for the tenth time that day and muttered something impossible to hear. "Speak up!" Thalia demanded.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Yes! We kissed! But it was only once!" she confessed.

"Yes!" Silena screamed standing up and dancing her 'victory dance'. When she finished, she sat back down with an enormous smile on her face.

"How was it?" Katie asked.

"It was at the mall." Annabeth said. "We were with Polly in Toyland, and when we left, people gathered around us and encouraged us so that we would kiss. We were passed under a mistletoe."

"So romantic!" Piper cried.

"What happened after that?" Asked Thalia.

"It was a little uncomfortable," Annabeth admitted. "We went to the food court, and when he went to order the food, Polly asked me if I liked Percy. I didn't know what to say to her. When I said nothing, she told me that Percy had a girlfriend before and he was happy, but one day after a date, he was sad. After a few days, he had told her that he and the girl weren't dating anymore. She told me that Percy was hurt and she didn't want that to happen to him again. I didn't know what to say, but Percy arrived at that moment and Polly didn't mention the issue further. I haven't seen them since then because it was the last day of school before winter break. And today was only Tyson, because Percy and Polly had gone to who knows where."

"I don't remember that he ever had a girlfriend." Katie said.

"Doesn't matter," Silena waved it off. "You can tell us the answer to Polly's question." She told Annabeth.

Annabeth thought for a few minutes. Did she like Percy? Sure, there were many things she liked about him, he was cute and a very nice guy. She really liked him?

You bet it.

"Yes." Annabeth admitted. The faces of her friends lit up. "I knew it!" Silena screamed.

They all laughed and leaned forward in a group hug.

**A/N= 3.041 words 15 pages. The longest chapter ever! Hope you liked it!**

**And, have you seen HOH cover!? OMG I think I'm gonna die with that book! Percabeth, the fandom bet on you to save the world again! I have to say two things about the cover:**

**-It's amazing; John Rocco made a great job.**

**-Percy's ass is enormous.**

**Thanks for everything,**

**HappyOwl.**


	28. Watching the Sunrise

**Don't own PJO or HOO.**

**And, I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews and for favorite or follow this story! It means a lot to me. Sooo, the general idea of this chapter belongs to BookWorm623, and the final scene to** **Vincent Lec.**

**Beta reader: thestoryreader99.**

**Love the Babysitter**

"Annabeth, I have a favor to ask you," Sally took a deep breath before speaking. "There is an important book conference in Maine, and Paul and I are traveling there. We called two sisters of Paul to come over and watch the kids at night, but the two women just hate Percy and they said if he was there and they wouldn't do it." she shook her head, a grimace of disgust on her face. "Can you imagine how I reacted to that? I just sent them to the place that I will not repeat. Anyway, we have no one else to care for them, and since they love you, I thought maybe you could stay for the night and take care of them. I'll pay you, I promise."

Annabeth shrugged. "When are you traveling?"

"On Friday at midnight. I think we'll be back on Saturday afternoon." Sally said.

Annabeth thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure, why not?" she said.

Sally broke into a smile. "You're a lifesaver, Annabeth."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Annabeth chuckled. Sally hugged her, and it felt really good. Sally was like a mother to her, the one she never got.

"I'm going to tell the others." Sally said closing the door. "Bye!"

"Bye," Annabeth waved. She sighed. It was January, the first day of school after coming back of the winter break. Percy was at Travis and Connor's house doing some overdue homework.

She thought how a night in that house would be like. Pure craziness, that's for sure.

-.-.-.-.-

_Friday, 10:30 p.m._

Annabeth put on her light blue sweater over her white shirt, white pants and white sneakers and brushed her hair until it fell in princess curls. She grabbed her backpack that contained a book, clothes, pajamas and more books, and left the room.

Annabeth went downstairs, said goodbye to her family, and went to Sally's house. There, Annabeth stopped at the door of the house. Sally had told her that Percy would be with some friends, and she was pretty sure there were all the almost-boyfriends of her friends. Sighing, she touched the doorbell and instantly Paul appeared, a bright smile on his face.

"Annabeth!" he greeted. "Thank you for doing this. Really, you're a lifesaver."

Annabeth smiled. "Hey, no problem." she said, and Sally appeared behind her husband with Tyson in her arms.

"Hello Annabeth!" she exclaimed happily. "Polly is very excited to see you; she has the night planned for you two, so, good luck." Sally chuckled, and despite the fear that Annabeth had, she laughed too. "Oh, Percy's friends are already here, I think they're watching some game or something, so I don't think they'll bother you."

"Alright," Annabeth nodded. Just then, Polly ran to Annabeth with an excited expression and hugged her legs as she always did.

"Annabeth, I have a lot of things that we can do tonight, and my mommy will let us bake cookies!" squealed Polly. Annabeth couldn't help but smile, the joy of that child was contagious.

"That's great!" Annabeth said.

Paul looked at his watch and then at his wife. "Honey, we gotta go or our plane will leave." Sally nodded and kissed Tyson on the head before giving him to Annabeth. Polly hugged her parents and Percy appeared behind them.

Annabeth's breath got caught in her throat as her eyes met his. He just looked so…

"Bye Perce, I trust you to not break the house." Paul warned his step-son mockingly. Percy rolled his eyes, but a laugh escaped his lips.

"Sure Paul,"

"Bye honey," Sally kissed her son's cheek. She and her husband walked to the car and got in. As Paul turned it on, Sally waved to her children and Annabeth until the car was out of sight.

Annabeth turned to Polly. "Okay, what do you want to do first?" she asked, not catching Polly's mischievous smile.

"What if we bake cookies? I like the ones with chocolate chips!" she squealed. Annabeth chuckled, and Percy left to be with his friends.

"Fine, let's go bake chocolate chip cookies," she said. "And pray that the kitchen doesn't burn" she mumble under her breath.

Polly ran to the guys, an excited smile on her face. That little girl never stopped smiling. "Percy, Annabeth's gonna bake _us_ cookies!" she screamed.

"Us?" Annabeth asked alarmed. She walked up to Polly, and saw that in the living room, sitting on the couches watching some game on TV, was Nico, Jason, Connor and Travis. "Oh, hi guys." She greeted, and high-fived Nico, like they always did.

"Annabeth! We didn't know you were coming here," Nico said a little shocked. He looked at Percy questioningly, but Percy was scratching his neck.

"Oh yeah, a little detail I forget to tell you," he apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." Travis said. "She's gonna bake us cookies anyway," he joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "The worst one for you Stoll," she said mockingly. The guys laughed, and Travis rolled his eyes.

"So mature," he mumbled.

Annabeth chucked, and her eyes fixed on Connor, who laughed nervously and his cheeks were bright red. Jason looked at him mockingly, like if he was expecting Connor to do something very funny.

"C'mon Annabeth, let's start!" Polly grabbed her hand and leaded her to the kitchen. Annabeth put Tyson on his baby chair and grabbed Sally's cook book.

"Okay, get some flour,…"

-.-.-.-.-

"_Ta-da_!" Annabeth exclaimed, grabbing the cookies from the oven. She showed them to Polly, who smiled happily.

"It smells delicious Annabeth!" Polly said. Annabeth felt her cheeks go red as she placed the cookies on the plate.

"Well, thanks." She said. Annabeth didn't think the cookies would taste good, but hey, she wasn't a baker. And compared to Sally's chocolate chip cookies (which tasted like heaven, if you ask), any cookie tasted bad.

Polly grabbed a cookie and ate a little of it. She ate it slowly, and when she finished, Annabeth waited for her opinion. "How does it taste?"

Polly swallowed and smiled. "Wow Annabeth, they're almost as good as my mom's!" Annabeth sighed, all the tension on her shoulders gone. She grabbed a cookie and ate it, and Polly was right, they were really good. And the kitchen was perfectly fine.

Polly took the plate with cookies and gave it to Percy. "Annabeth's a great baker!" she said.

Percy smiled at Annabeth, and she felt her knees melting. "Let's see," he said grabbing a cookie and putting it on his mouth_. 'He looks so sexy when he eats,'_ Annabeth thought, and this time she didn't scolded herself for thinking that. He swallowed the cookie. "Woah, it's great!" He exclaimed. Annabeth smiled smugly at him, and he rolled his eyes jokingly. Polly put the plate on the table and the guys attacked it, each one grabbing a cookie and putting it in their mouths.

They chewed it, savoring each piece of the cookie until it was gone. "Annabeth, do you have any other skills that I should find out?" Nico asked, really impressed with the cookies.

Annabeth chuckled and hit him on the head playfully. "Shut up,"

"Uh- he's right. These cookies are delicious." Connor said uncomfortably, since when his friends saw that he was talking they kept silent for Annabeth to hear.

"Umm… thanks," she smiled slightly. Her eyes flicked from Connor to Percy, and saw Percy had a tiny grimace.

_'Nononononononononono! Does Percy think I like Connor?'_ her mind thought at full speed, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Hey Annabeth," Polly caught her attention, cutting her thoughts off. "Let's go to my room, I have a lot of things to do!" she said grabbing Annabeth's wrist and dragging into her room. The guys were perplexed at how Annabeth was dragged away with a baby in her arms by a little girl of just seven years.

"Connor," Jason said softly. "You're a complete idiot."

-.-.-.-.-

"We can paint our nails, get makeovers, comb our hair and play with dolls!" Polly squealed happily. Annabeth closed the bedroom door and looked in horror at all the paintings and Barbies that were on Polly's bed.

Annabeth adjusted Tyson in her hip. "Uh, Polly… look, I really am not a makeup and Barbies fanatic..." her voice faded away at the sight of Polly's puppy dog eyes. Annabeth sighed, that little girl had her around her finger. "Fine, I'll play with you; but first, you have to help me to make Tyson sleep,"

Polly's face lit up. "Yeah sure!"

Annabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, this big boy is gonna fell asleep in my arms very soon." She smiled a Tyson, who was yawning. Polly giggled, and the three went to the room of the little baby. Annabeth placed Tyson in his crib and she and Polly sang a lullaby until Tyson closed his eyes and slept.

"He's asleep; can we get our makeover now?" Polly insisted. Annabeth rolled her eyes and gently pushed Polly out of the room. She turned off the light and closed the door before both return to withdraw into Polly's room.

"Fine, whatever you want." Annabeth said.

Polly smiled. "I promise you will not regret it, I've had a little practice with my mom and my friends," Annabeth looked at her a little unsure, but let Polly put make-up on her face.

"And… done!" Polly said a few minutes later. She stepped away from Annabeth and looked her masterpiece. She had outlined her nanny's gray eyes, put on some light blue eye-shadow and painted her lips a dark pink. Polly opened her mouth; Annabeth looked _really_ beautiful.

Annabeth frowned at Polly's face. She got out of the bed and looked in the closest mirror. Her eyes widened at her own reflection, she looked totally different. She never wore make-up, it just wasn't her style.

"Annabeth, you look beautiful," Polly said. "You are even prettier than _Cinderella _when she goes to the ball."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Polly. "Stop exaggerating," she ordered. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"Around 11:30," Polly said.

Annabeth looked at her. "Well, time to go to bed!" she told Polly. The little girl groaned and crunched her nose.

"I don't want to sleep yet!" she replied, her puppy eyes again.

"Not gonna work." Annabeth snapped coldly. Seeing that she wouldn't change her mind, Polly grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. When Polly came back, dressed in white pajamas, Annabeth smiled. "Well, now, have sweet dreams!"

Polly yawned. "Goodnight," she said, lying stretched in her bed. Annabeth helped her to cover her with the blankets and turned off the light. She entered Sally and Paul's room, where she was going to stay, and opened her backpack to took out her PJ's (a white small T-shirt and grey sweat pants). She got changed and tied her hair in a messy ponytail.

She was about to take off the makeup when she heard some laughter from below and recalled that the boys were there, and especially the Stoll's (major prankers). Sighing, she went downstairs and walked over to where the boys were. She leaned against the wall and cleared her throat to get their attention. Mainly Percy's.

They looked at her, and almost opened their mouths at her sight. She looked like a goddess. Percy and Connor drooled over her, Nico, Jason and Travis looked at her surprised, but for them their almost-girlfriends were prettier.

"Percy, can we talk?" Annabeth asked innocently. They thought that she was obvious to their gazes? Poor idiots.

After coming back to reality after his little shock, Percy stammered. "Sure," he got up from the couch and walked behind her into the kitchen.

"Annabeth wearing make-up? No way," Nico mumbled. And that's when Connor sees the smile Annabeth gives to Percy and the look in Percy's eyes, he realized there was something more between them. So, he just tried to forget his crush on her, because it was just stupid. And she will never like him back.

-.-.-.-.-

"What's up?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Nothing serious," Annabeth said. "Just wanted to warn you if your friends or you do something while I sleep, I will-" she was cut off with Percy's smirk.

"Hey, calm down, we'll do anything" he said. "You don't trust me?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "You better. And I dunno, we'll see." She joked. "And keep your laughter low, I don't want you to wake Tyson up."

Percy ran two fingers over his mouth as if closing a zipper. "What you say, my lady."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but a smile broke on her lips. "Idiot." Percy chuckled. "Goodnight Percy." she said, already heading towards the stairs to go to bed.

"Night for you too," he said, his eyes following her figure until she disappeared through the door of his parents' bedroom. He walked to his friends and sat back down in his place.

"Dude, you're so into her." Nico said before thinking. All (except Connor) opened their eyes and looked at the younger twin.

He smiled carelessly. "Hey, I don't like her anymore. You can have her Perce."

"Really?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yeah," Connor smiled.

"Thanks man,"

-.-.-.-.-

"Buaaaa buaaaa," The cry of Tyson woke Annabeth up from her sleep. She opened her eyes lazily and got out of bed, feeling the coldness of the room touching her skin, sending chills throughout her body. She put on her sweater and left the room heading for Tyson's.

She came in and the noise grew louder, making her groan. It was five a.m. She picked up Tyson of his crib and cradled him in her arms, singing some lullabies. The baby his screaming, but was still sobbing. The door opened slowly, revealing a _shirtless_ Percy. Annabeth looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he just smiled and put his shirt that brought in his hands on. What a shame.

He walked over to Annabeth and took Tyson in his arms, pulling his head to his chest and kissing his forehead telling him things to stop crying. That was the sweetest thing Annabeth had ever seen. Tyson stopped crying and relaxed. Percy held him until he was fully asleep again.

When Percy left his half-brother in the crib again, he told Annabeth to be quiet and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room.

Annabeth looked at him sweetly, a tender smile that made Percy crazy. "That was very sweet of you,"

"Thanks, it kind of comes natural," he shrugged. "Hey, come with me, there's a thing I want to show you." he said, grabbing her hand again and dragging her outside.

Annabeth frowned. "What's so interesting? What do you want to show me?" she questioned. Percy stopped and turned around suddenly, causing Annabeth to crash into him.

"The sunrise," he said. Annabeth looked at him expectantly, certainly surprised. "We're gonna watch the sunrise."

"Why?" she asked doubtfully.

"Uh, because it looks great from here." he shrugged, smiling foolishly at her. Percy sat near the pool and waited until Annabeth did the same. She looked at him confused, not knowing clearly what Percy was doing. He felt her eyes on him, so he turned his to look at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Annabeth felt her cheeks turn red. A comfortable silence fell between them. After nearly a year of being together almost all day, their relationship had become very strong. They were how best friends, they played, joked, studying, doing homework and a lot of things. It was typical of them sitting next to each other and not talk, just enjoy their company.

It was until Percy broke the silence. "Annabeth…" he said uncomfortably, thinking about what he would say. Annabeth looked at him expectantly; she had no idea what he might say. After thinking hard, Percy sighed. "Oh, what gives, you know I'm not good with words." he said exasperatedly, and then he did something Annabeth never thought it would happen again.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Annabeth was surprised at first, but soon returned the kiss with the same desire. This wasn't a soft kiss like the one at the mall; it was one desperate and passionate, as if he had wanted to do this for a long time. And he was. He wanted her to understand his feelings with that kiss. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her for a long time until they were out of air.

They separated and smiled. The sun raised in the sky, painting it with a lot of colours. It was beautiful, since the water in the pool reflected it.

Annabeth looked at it and smiled even more. "It's beautiful."

But Percy didn't reply. He was looking at Annabeth. Her curls looked like gold with the light, her eyes sparkled and her smile was so gorgeous.

_'She's too beautiful,'_ he thought.

She felt his eyes on her, so she looked at him. "What?" she asked frowning.

He grinned. "Uh, nothing." He kissed her again, and she felt like flying.

It was just perfect.

**A/N= 2.898 words and 16 pages.**

**Oh my God, it was the last chapter. I'm freaking out! I just can't believe it; it's so exciting for me. I should be giving an emotional speech for you guys, but, there's the epilogue to go!**

**I don't know if the end was the best I could give you, but I really tried to do my best. Feel free to tell me your thoughts reviewing or sending me a PM, I'm open to everyone! Check out the outfit in my profile and my new story: 'Tell Me Why'. I thought that since this story is almost finished, I could start a new one.**

**So, I hope your life is good and all that,**

**HappyOwl**


	29. Loves the Babysitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

**Hello for the last time people! I feel I'm gonna cry, this is the epilogue of 'Love the Babysitter', the first story I complete, and this is great for me, and I think for you too! After 7 months and 12 days, this story is done! My so emotional speech is at the end, but, enjoy this final chapter. And as always, outfits on my profile!**

**And, thanks so much to my beta, thestoryreader99 for all the hard work she has done for this story, she's amazing at doing this! So, thank you, this story would be a mess at grammar without you!**

**Love the Babysitter**

As all her friends entered the room where she was getting ready, Annabeth felt as if she was going to hyperventilate. This was the best day of her life so far, she knew she ought to be happy, and she was, but she couldn't stop worrying that something could go wrong. All her friends, her sister in-law and mother in-law noticed her concern. Thalia, being the maid of honor and best friend of Annabeth, approached her with a reassuring smile and put her hands on her shoulders. Annabeth immediately looked into her electric blue eyes and felt her body relax just a little.

Thalia had her shoulder length black hair, and you could just at glimpse the diamond earrings that Nico had given her when he found out she was pregnant, only four months ago. They weren't married yet, it just happened that the little baby was an incident, but they couldn't be happier. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress happily though it wasn't her style. The dress was low-cut, tight in the chest and from the waist down was loose to above the knees. Hers was pastel blue, and was accompanied with heels of the same color.

"Why so nervous Annie, you should be happy," Thalia said. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and although Thalia the wanted help her, she wasn't doing it.

"Well, it's just my wedding, what's to be nervous about?" Annabeth said incredulously. She felt her heart beating hard, and her breath got a little short as time passed. Piper approached them and pulled out a hand for them both. Piper, beautiful as always, rippled her hair for this occasion. She wore the same dress as Thalia, but hers was pastel purple. Her heels were a little darker than the dress, but it combined perfectly. She wore a silver necklace with a heart that says 'Je T'aime' with the Eiffel Tower, a souvenir of her vacation with Jason in Paris last year. They weren't married either, but their wedding will be in 7 months.

"It's normal to be nervous, any girl would be in her wedding, but calm down just a little or you'll ruin your make-up or your hair," Piper ordered. Annabeth stood there as she looked at Piper. Silena walked up to them, an immense smile planted on her face.

"Piper's right Annabeth, an expert tells you." Silena said shaking her wedding ring on their faces. She wore the same dress that all but hers was light pink, accompanied with cream colored high heels. Her black hair was in a neat half-ponytail, also rippled. Silena and Beckendorf had married two years ago when she was 22 and he was 23 years old. They had a 10 month old baby, Carla Jessica Beckendorf, better known as _'Little Carly'_. Carly had the white skin of her mother, the curly brown hair of her father and Silena's blue eyes. She was a beautiful baby. Right now she was with her father.

"And besides," Katie walked up to them, and the five friends formed a circle. Katie's dress was blue-green and her heels were too. On her right wrist, Katie wore a gray bracelet that says 'Love'; the one Travis had given her when they got together at their prom after a year of completely awkwardness. "It's one of the few times that we've seen you in dress and makeup. We don't know when it will happen again." She joked.

Everyone laughed, and Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror for the tenth time that day. Her dress was simple, a little tight in the chest, with silver patterns on the waist, and down to the foot was loose. It was beautiful, and it wasn't very complicated, so Annabeth thought it was the perfect dress. On her feet, she had pure white heels in which you could see her toes, but the shoes weren't seen thanks to the dress. She had diamonds earring too, and her hair was in some complicated bun, but her princess curls remained.

"30 minutes to the wedding!" Polly yelled. She, besides Silena, was one of the most enthusiastic about the wedding. Polly, now a beautiful teenager 15 years old, was wearing another bridesmaids dress, hers was silver gray, because after years of taking care of her as a child, Annabeth had come to love her as her own sister, and as Polly seemed to love her as well, Annabeth had chosen her as a bridesmaid. On her feet, Polly wore gray ballet shoes, and in her wrist was a bracelet with shiny hearts, which Annabeth had given her for her birthday.

Annabeth opened her eyes at those words. 30 minutes, and she would be the _wife_ of Percy, she would be _Annabeth Jackson_. She would be married to the man she loved, the one she slowly had fallen in love with, the man who had captivated her heart some years ago.

"I'm gonna mess everything up!" Annabeth yelled in frustration after some minutes of silence. All her friends and Polly rolled their eyes, but Sally, her future mother-in-law, walked up to her and looked at her with her maternal gaze.

"Annabeth honey," Sally said. "Why are you saying that? You're the most responsible person I know, and you always do the right thing. And even when you're wrong, you always find a way out. So stop punishing yourself, because whatever you do Percy will love you. I know him; he is my son after all. He is one of the most loyal people you will meet, and I'm not just saying that because I'm his mother, is because he is like that, and he loves you with all his heart." Annabeth felt her eyes stinging, tears threatening to fall. Sally looked beautiful in her dress. It was green moss, foot-length with V-neck and silver belt at the waist. She accompanied it with black heels and pearl earrings, with her wedding ring on her finger.

"That was the most beautiful speech ever!" Silena said. "I wish I had one like that…" she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Thank you so much Sally," Annabeth whispered, hugging Sally. Sally drew circles on her back to comfort her. Annabeth made every effort not to mourn, she knew that if she did Silena and Piper would kill her, those two spent a lot of time doing her make-up, and making her look beautiful. Annabeth only had a little on, black eyeliner with light silver eye-shadow and lip gloss.

When they broke apart, Sally smiled. "No need to do that honey, and," she said. "Polly, the girls and I have a wedding gift for you," Polly pulled out a book from her bag and handed it to Annabeth. In the book's grey cover with green letters, it said _'Percabeth'_. Annabeth frowned and looked at all her bridesmaids and Sally with her eyebrows raised, but received only smiles in response. Annabeth opened the book and saw a picture of her and Percy, with five years old playing in the backyard of his house. When they graduated, Sally and Frederick confessed them that they had been best friends practically since birth, but when Annabeth moved to San Francisco at age six, both were very hurt. A year later, Percy had hit his head and had lost his memory, and Sally had never told him about her because she didn't want Percy to suffer anymore. Frederick, on the other hand, had made Annabeth forget Percy pulling out all the photos and memories, and the time made her forget him.

Annabeth could still remember how Percy and she had reacted at hearing that. It was a long story for another moment. Annabeth turned the page. The photo was a few days after she had started working at Sally's house. It showed her and Percy laughing at some movie with Polly sitting in the middle of them. Another photo showed when... when she had been afraid of a spider and Percy saved her. The photo was a few seconds before they kissed. That was the click that stopped them of kissing.

"That photo!" Annabeth pointed at it. "Who took it?" she asked, looking at all of the women standing around her. Polly instantly looked at the floor, and Annabeth knew it was her, and smiled wildly at her. "Thanks Polly!" she said, and Polly looked at her confused, but smiled anyway.

Another photo was of when they were dancing on Polly's seventh birthday, and Annabeth knew it Sally who had taken the picture because Polly was dancing with her half-brother Bobby. Another one was in the mall, the first time Percy and she kissed. _'Polly,'_ Annabeth guessed. There were a lot of more pictures, showing every romantic or funny moment, even when they kissed near the pool, the day they got together. Polly confessed she took the photo because she woke up with Tyson's cry too.

Annabeth loved it, as much as she loved every photo. She looked into the eyes of all their friends and smiled. "Thank you so much, I love it!" she said, and they all hugged.

-.-.-.-.-

When the time to enter came, everybody formed in line with their respective partner behind the door waiting for the time to enter. First, carrying the rings was Tyson. Behind him was Bobby with Polly, who couldn't stop blushing and being uncomfortable around each other. After them was Katie with Travis, who couldn't help but look at each other and flirt although they were dating. Right behind them, Silena stood next to her husband talking about something. They looked very happy, and so in love, Annabeth wanted a marriage like that, and she was sure hers would be like that, because with Percy, she knew she was going to be the happiest and luckiest girl in the word.

Behind the lovely married couple, were Piper and Jason. Jason was whispering things into Piper's ear making her blush and giggle. They also looked happy, and everybody was excited about their upcoming wedding. Rolling her eyes and sighing, Thalia stood after them but in front of Annabeth. Thalia held the bouquet of flowers close to her chest, eager to see Nico, who was the best man of Percy, so he stood behind him the altar.

And finally, Annabeth and her father were standing in the end. Frederick, wearing a black suit with a grey tie, looked at his daughter. He was amazed of how fast she grew up. He still remembered watching her running and playing with her Legos in the carpet of their house back in San Francisco, and now, his little Annabeth was getting married when she was just twenty-four years old.

The music started playing, the doors opened and one by one they all started walking, while people stood up. Annabeth's heart beat faster.

The Church wasn't very big, but it had windows that allowed them to see the sea of Montauk, a special place for both Annabeth and Percy. Since they began living together, they spent most of the summer there, alone.

Annabeth walked down the red carpet slowly and slightly trembling because of nerves and ecstasy. In her peripheral gaze, Annabeth could see all her friends and family. Leo and Lou with their one year old baby, Luca Valdez. Next to them were Bianca and her new boyfriend Malcolm, Annabeth's cousin. Behind them was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who after many explanations and apologies, had returned to being friends Annabeth and Percy, as it was when they were children (another long story), and next to her was her fiancé, whom she had meet in college, Luke Castellan.

Beside Rachel was Grover, who knew that Percy and Annabeth had been friends because he was also their friend, with his wife Juniper, who was two months pregnant. Her grandparents, her aunts and uncles and her cousins were also there, as well as the family of Percy who didn't hate him, in others words, Sally's family.

When Annabeth and her father came to the altar, Frederick hugged her and kissed her cheek before taking his place alongside his wife and children. Annabeth placed beside her soon-to-be husband and the two intertwined their hands, squeezing them in a soothing way.

She was ready for this; she was doing the right thing.

Because she _loved_ Perseus Jackson.

Percy couldn't take his eyes off of his soon-to-be wife. It was as if his eyes were made just to see her. Her hair was tied in a something complicated, but her beautiful curls were still there, and some were falling around her face framing it perfectly. Her always cold eyes shone like silver coins, shining with love and happiness. The dress she had chosen was simple but beautiful, just like her. The veil was covering her beautiful face, and Percy couldn't wait to take it off and kiss her sweet lips.

He was sweating a little, so nervous that he believed his heart was going out of his chest. But when she grabbed his hand, he felt he was reassured, that everything would be fine. Oh, he loved the effect she had on him, and she didn't even know it. How could a boy like him get a girl as wonderful as was Annabeth? It was a question he did every day when he saw her sleeping next to him, when she seemed an angel who had come to take care of him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson in holy matrimony…" the priest started to speak, and Percy forced himself to stop looking at Annabeth and pay attention. Annabeth would kill him if she found out he didn't pay attention in their own wedding.

But his ADHD would not allow him, and Percy began to think about what might happen later. For their honeymoon, they were going to stay in their cabin there in Montauk. Percy wanted to take, Annabeth someplace nice, but she had insisted she wanted to stay there. And what would happen in a few years? They would have children? Would they look like Annabeth? Those and so many more question invaded his mind. But when he felt Annabeth's grip on his hand, he knew that no matter what happened, they'd be fine.

Because he loved Annabeth Chase, he _loves_ the babysitter.

Because they will be _together_.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, so low that the priest didn't heard, but Annabeth did.

"What?" she asked, really confused. What was so important he couldn't wait to the vows, or perhaps at the end of the wedding? She looked at him discretely, only to find him already looking at her.

"You know, you are never, ever getting away from like you did years ago. _Never_ again," he stated, his eyes showing his firmness, his decision to say those words.

Annabeth's eyes began to burn with tears, and she did her best to not cry. She squeezed his hand in a gesture of affection and smiled sweetly at him. "As long as we're together." She said, and Percy squeezed her hand tighter, until the end of their wedding.

**A/N= 2.608 words and 8 pages. Not my longest chapter, but epilogues are meant to be shorter than chapters.**

**So, this is the final. I'm crying, and I'm so happy. I can't believe I really ended this story. When I was on chapter 8 or 9, I thought I was going to end the story because I didn't know what to write, but I read all the reviews and I thought 'I can't leave this, people like this', and then I keep writing this, I wrote others stories, and I grew up here. Nobody who knows me in person knows I write, and I writing 'Love the Babysitter' I found that writing is my passion. I love doing this, even if I don't write in my native language. I realized it thanks to you and all your positive reviews, and even if I say a million thanks, it wouldn't be enough. I love you. Every one of you, because you reviewed, you added this story (or me) in your favorite/following list and because you read. I can't be happier right now.**

**Thanks to TaylorSwift33 for being my first reviewer!**

**Thanks especially to SummerSpirit18 and Lightning-AND'Death for reviewing every chapter, you guys are awesome! Your reviews always make my day! (If someone reviewed every chapter and I didn't notice, I'm sorry).**

**And well, thank so much to every one of you for being my support and reading my story! And for a reward, I'm doing a sequel! But, it's not what you think. I'm gonna make a sequel telling the stories of their kids (Percabeth's, Thalico's, Jasper's, Tratie's, Beckelina's, Rachel and Luke's and Lou and Leo's) and another story of one shots showing moments before, in-between and after this story. What do you think? Maybe they'll be up in a month or something, but I'll tell you updating a note here.**

**And this is my goodbye for now, my beloved readers. It was all thanks to you.**

**My undying love,**

**HappyOwl**


	30. Author's Note

**Hi again my readers! **

**I'm here again with you to tell you, I updated one sequel of Love the Babysitter (the series of one-shots) I would be very grateful if you check it out? *Puppy dog eyes* The next sequel may be up in September.**

**If some of you read some of my other stories, I'm sorry, but I'll update soon! I had an author's block lately.**

**And, I had an idea! I would like to do a Q&A with you guys! You can send me a question, everything you want to know, like what I do watch on TV, why I write… Everything! You can ask whatever you want; you even can ask 100 questions. I'm opening myself to you! The answers will be up when I post the next note, or maybe before… I dunno.**

**And, finally, thank you so much to you guys for all the beautiful reviews of the epilogue, they touched my heart. I can't be happier now, and well, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**Infinite love,**

**HappyOwl.**


End file.
